Familiar
by Jae-Ha Bang
Summary: "Masih sama dan yah...semoga..."/"Baiklah. Miss Chubby-Cakes..."/"Nan Bogoshipeo, My Sweaty Miss Chubby-Cakes/.(Cast ; B.A.P DLL)
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Daehyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 _ **Miss Chubby-Cakes**_

* * *

Namja berkulit tan ini mengayunkan langkah kakinya lebih cepat dari biasanya –berlari dikoridor sekolah- dan menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang -berharap dia tidak dikejar oleh seseorang yang ia kerjai hari ini- tanpa memperdulikan bahwa murid-murid lain yang tengah memperhatikann tingkahnya yang memang sudah keterlaluan. Namja ini terus berlari secepat mungkin sebelum…

"DAEHYUN! Jung Daehyun! YAA! Berhenti!"

…yang memanggil namanya akan membunuhnya. Jung Daehyun, itulah nama namja yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesorang yang dikerjain oleh Daehyun. _Mati aku mati aku aarrhh._ Umpat Daehyun pelan sambil tetap berlari untuk menghindar setelah didapatinya dia ada dibelakangnya dan sedang berjuang mengejarnya.

"aku harus lari! Ne, aku harus cari cara. Aarrhh matilah aku!" umpat Daehyun sambil terus berlari dan mencari tempat untuk menghilang –bersembunyi dimanapun asal tidak bertemu dengan orang itu- dan sekarang dia dapat.

"aish, uh hah, ini dia huft akhirnya hosh hosh" ucapnya tersengal-sengal dan mencoba untuk bersandar kedinding dan duduk disana karena sudah lelah untuk terus berlari. "aish, ah yang benar saja! uh" umpatnya. Lagi. Dan sedikit lebih keras. Namun, setelah itu dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang sendiri.

"huft, untung huh saja aku masih ingat huh dengan tempat ini." Katanya yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya dan walaupun masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih sesak karena berlari tadi. Daehyun mulai bangkit dan menghampiri sebuah meja dan sepasang bangku bercat serasi. Putih, cantik. Tangan lentiknya mengusap lembut bangku dan meja secara bergantian. Dan akhirnya dia duduk disana.

"Masih sama. Huh benar" senyum getir pun terukir dan Daehyun meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas meja dan menghempaskan kepala dan badannya pelan diatas tangannya –berharap agar mejanya tidak rusak ataupun roboh-. Masih sama. Tidak tersentuh, mungkin saja. Daehyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping untuk melihat keseberang. Dinding kosong, putih tapi sudah kusam.

"Masih sama dan yah

Semoga saja anak itu sudah tidak mengejarku

Semoga saja" senyum tipis terlihat jelas berbentuk diwajahnya meski begitu dia mulai terpejam. Ruang sejuk. Gedung yang tidak terpakai dibelakang gedung sekolah dan masih sama. Gedung bersembunyi yang paling aman. Karena tidak ada yang tahu selain Daehyun dan dia.

 ** _Jaljjayo, Dae. Mimpi yang indah._**

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Daehyun menyukainya; suara, senyumnya dan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi, itu dulu dan sekarang menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Chagi, masih sama. Dan yah semoga" gumamnya menanggapi suara itu meski matanya terkatup rapat dan air mata menetes secepat datangnya kenangan lama. Sesak, kenangan yang menyakitkan.

"Nan Bogoshipeo, My Sweaty Miss Chubby-Cakes" gumamnya. Lagi. Sambil menyeka pelan air matanya yang mulai menganak.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aigo! Hosh hosh huah dimana dia?! Argh menyebalkan! Awas saja jika ketemu, akan aku beri pelajaran! Awas aja Si Jung-Namja-Jahil-Sedunia-Dae-Hyun! Huh cape." gerutunya yang sedang meletakkan tangannya didinding untuk menanhannya agar tidak ambruk dikoridor.

"Hai. _Miss Chubby-Cakes_! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan huh?" suara bas berkhas milik seorang namja yang kini tengah memperhatikan seseorang yang tengan menahan tubuhnya karena kelelahan sedangkan yang dipanggil masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersangal-sengal dan hanya melirik orang yang memanggilnya.

" _Chubby-Cakes_? Kau kenapa berkeringat seperti itu? Kau sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga? Atau memang sedang olahraga? Atau kau…. "

"Yak! Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya, Park Chanyeol!" sergahnya dengan nada suara yang memang sudah tinggi karena marah terhadap namja bernama Jung Daehyun yang tadi mengerjainya di ruang kelas.

Bayangkan saja, saat kau mau duduk manis dan rapi dibangkumu tapi ternyata ada tali yang terikat di salah satu kaki bangku yang memang disengaja dipotong –tidak sampai putus- dan ditarik saat kau benar sudah berada diatas bangku, kau akan terhempas kencang ke lantai. Jika hanya sendirian dikelas tidak apa, tapi ini? Sudah banyak murid yang ada didalam kelas. Dan hal asil, banyak yang memperhatikan bahkan tertawa karenanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jawab aku, _Chubby-Cakes_. Apa yang terjadi padamu sampai seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada merayu."JANGAN PANGGIL AKU _MISS CHUBBY-CAKES!"_ gertaknya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja yang bernama Chanyeol dengan muka merah padam karena marah. Sedangkan yang digertak maupun murid yang berlalu-lalang melalui mereka berdua hanya diam dan terkejut dengan gertakkannya, mungkin saja.

Yang di gertak hanya melongo akan sikap si dia yang biasa di panggil _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ ini. Tapi untuk sesesaat dia melengkungkan senyum tipis atas apa yang terjadi.

*TBC/END?*

* * *

Hai :) *bow*. mianhae, kalau sedikit. maklum masih newbie ;).

mau lanjut? mohon review nya ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (?)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Dan cast lainnya**

* * *

Sebelumnya di _Familiar_ : **_Jaljjayo, Dae. Mimpi yang indah._** Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Daehyun menyukainya; suara, senyumnya dan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi, itu dulu dan sekarang menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Baiklah. Tapi jawab aku, _Chubby-Cakes_. Apa yang terjadi padamu sampai seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada merayu."JANGAN PANGGIL AKU _MISS CHUBBY-CAKES!"_ gertaknya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja yang bernama Chanyeol dengan muka merah padam karena marah.

Yang di gertak hanya melongo akan sikap si dia yang biasa di panggil _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ ini. Tapi untuk sesesaat dia melengkungkan senyum tipis atas apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Chanyeol Side

"Hei! Yak! Jangan pergi! Yak! _Miss Chubby…_ aish baiklah!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin dan mulai mengejarnya, walau dia hanya menoleh saja, yah setidaknya dia mendengarnya. Dan jujur saja aku terkejut dengan teriakannya yang cukup memekakan telinga tapi itu justru membuatku melayang karena mukanya yang merah padam karena marah.

"aish, kemana anak ini? Cepat sekali menghilangnya." aku pikir, aku sudah dapat mengejarnya tapi ternyata tidak. Dia menghilang. Entah di berbelok ke arah mana. Aku hanya mengedarkan pandanganku keseliling. Dan hasilnya nihil. Dia benar-benar menghilang.

"aku harus cari dia kemana? Aigo, apa dia ke kiri-? Tapi bukankah dia sudah makan siang? Atau dia pergi ke sana, lurus ke depan, ke taman? Tapi mana mungkin dia kesana sekarang, kan masih ada kelas? Apa mungkin dia ke kanan kembali lagi koridor yang ada disana, ke kelasnya ? Tapi mungkin aja" kataku dan aku masih berdiri dengan masih mengedarkan pandangan dan tangan yang mulai bermain –menunjuk jalan dan kembali lagi kewajah-.

Aku sudah berlari dari arah ruang guru, di koridor tempat aku bertemu dengannya dan sampai di koridor ini yang memiliki empat cabang dan mungkin saja si _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ lewati salah satunya. Tapi yang mana? Ada empat jalan, dan aku kehilangan jejaknya dalam sekejap. Aku masih berkutat dengan pemikiranku, untuk melintasi jalan mana yang dipilih si _Miss Chubby-Cakes_. Dan _feeling_ -ku berkata, bahwa aku harus pergi ke kelas; yaitu membalikan badan dan mengikuti arah aku datang atau melewati kelasnya.

"ah, oke. Aku akan ke kanan; melewati kelasnya. Dan semoga saja aku dapat bertemunya dengannya dan mungkin saja dia sudah dingin. Oke let's go!" setelahnya aku mulai mengayunkan langkah ku dengan lumayan cepat tapi tetap mengerdarkan pandanganku. Mungkin saja aku bertemu dengannya lagi sebelum dikelasnya, mungkin.

 **Author Side**

Chanyeol yang telah selesai berkutat dengan pemikirannya, sekarang telah melangkah menuju kelasnya tapi tidak langsung kelasnya. Dia berniat untuk menemui temannya, yang sering dia panggil dengan _Miss Chubby-Cakes._ Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu, tamannya ini tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, tapi panggilan itu cocok untuknya yang _Kau cantik dan memiliki pipi yang tembam dan manis seperti kue_ , sekiranya itu yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol selama berlari menuju kelasnya dan membuatnya kembali mengulas senyum tipis.

"hosh hosh, ah akhirnya. Tapi, apa dia hosh ada didalam? Yah semoga saja." Ucapnya yang sedikit tersekat karena berlari setibanya dia di depan kelas temannya. Chanyeol masih di ambang pintu – _ani_ , dia masih diluar- berniat untuk…

 **Zreet**

…Membuka pintu tapi ternyata dibuka oleh namja tinggi dan itu cukup membuat dua-duanya –Chanyeol dan namja tinggi itu- terkejut dan saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata mereka berdua serentak dengan muka terkejutnya masing. Suara bas mereka yang memang memekakan telinga telah berhasil membuat seisi penghuni ruangan kelas menoleh dari aktifitas mereka kearah pintu.

"Ya! Kau! Siapa kau?! Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?" Chanyeol berteriak dengan posisi yang masih sama – berdiri disana, dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang menunjuk kearah namja yang ada dihadapannya- sedangkan yang ditunjuk juga malah melontarkan kata-kata yang hampir sama dengan posisi tangan yang sudah turun – tidak menunjuk Chanyeol lagi- "Ya! Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan didepan pinti seperti itu?" Tanyanya

"aku mau…"

"apa yang kalian lakukan di pintu seperti ini, huh Chanyeol, Yongguk?" sergah salah satu teman mereka yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si _Miss Eyes-Puppet,_ walau bukan _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ yang didatang tapi setidak ada dia yang mungkin saja mau membantunya.

"ah _Miss…_ "

"kalian mau bertengkar? Aku sarankan untuk melakukannya di lapangan saja! Tidak disini! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu Park Chanyeol! Aku meperingatimu! _Arra?_ " dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol di sergah untuk kesekian kalinya walau dengan orang yang berbeda tapi tetap saja dia selalu disergah bahka di gertak tapi yang satu ini cukup tenang _._

Dengan gertakkan tersebut Chanyeol hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan. Dan namja yang dipanggil Yongguk itu hanya diam, memperhatikan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua –melihat kearah Chanyeol dan ke _Miss Barbie-Doll_ \- Yongguk sudah berkesimpulan tentang apa yang terjadi pada namja yang ada dihadapannya yang dipanggil Chanyeol adalah mungkin dia dalam kurang atau memang tidak beruntung untuk hari ini.

Keheningan antara mereka bertiga yang mereka buat mulai menyergap mereka. Untuk mehilangkannya Yongguk mengajak mereka berdua untuk pergi ke taman.

"lebih baik kita ke taman, setidaknya itu tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat untuk berbicara, _Othe_? Dan yah namaku Bang Yongguk, kau bisa memanggilku Yongguk. _Bangseupnida._ " Katanya pelan dan berat tapi cukup jelas untuk ditangkap oleh Chanyeol maupun _Miss Eyes-Puppet._ Dan mereka setuju dengan usulan Yongguk dan berjalan keluar kelas dan melangkah menuju taman.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Dae, chagi. Just wake up babe. And stay with me._**

" _Yeah, My Sweaty. I will stay with you. Next to you."_

 ** _Dae, hiks chagi hiks mianhae hiks hiks mianhae_**

 _"wae, chagi? hei, baby don't cry, ne?"  
_

 ** _Dae, hiks mianhae hiks. gomawo hiks_**

 _"Chubby-Cakes, kajima. wake up baby hiks come on hiks please, kajima hiks"  
_

 ** _Hiks mi...hiks...anhae_**

" _Chubby-Cakes_! Ah! Hosh hosh aish! Aaarrrhhh!" teriak Daehyun, yang terbangun karena mimpi lamanya, yah mimpi lamanya bukan mimpi buruknya. Sekujur tubuhnya telah basah dengan keringat yang telah setia mengalir dikulitnya. Daehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan memandang keselilingnya berharap suara yang dia dengar memang ada bukan mimpi, tapi terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia mulai terisak pelan.

"hiks hiks hiks _Chagi_ , _jebal, kajima._ Hiks hiks" gumaman pelan yang mulai terdengar disela-sela isakannya. Daehyun kembali menangis, dia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya. Dia menginkan kekasihnya disampingnya.

*TBC*

* * *

huaaaaaa mianhae daehyun side nya sedikit *bow* TT dan maaf kalau ada yang gajelas -_- maklum masih newbie. :)

mau lanjut lagi? mohon review nya ya :) gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (?)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Dan cast lainnya**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 _ **Miss Eyes-Puppet (?)**_

* * *

Sebelumnya di _Familiar ch2 :_ "lebih baik kita ke taman, setidaknya itu tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat untuk berbicara, Othe? Dan yah namaku Bang Yongguk, kau bisa memanggilku Yongguk. Bangseupnida." Katanya pelan dan berat tapi cukup jelas untuk ditangkap oleh Chanyeol maupun Miss Eyes-Puppet. Dan mereka setuju dengan usulan Yongguk dan berjalan keluar kelas dan melangkah menuju taman.

"hiks hiks hiks Chagi, jebal, kajima. Hiks hiks" gumaman pelan yang mulai terdengar disela-sela isakannya. Daehyun kembali menangis, dia benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya. Dia menginkan kekasihnya disampingnya.

* * *

 **Daehyun side**

Aku menangis lagi. Aku dijatuhkan lagi oleh ingatan yang menurutku indah dan yang aku pikir akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi, kenyataannya ingatan itu tidak hilang dan justru berubah menjadi luka. Aku selalu berusaha untuk melupakannya, menahan rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakan dada. Isakku tidak terlalu terdengar, menurutku. Aku merindukannya, sungguh aku menginginkan dia kembali kepelukanku. aku menyukai segala hal yang dia miliki, semua tanpa terkecuali dengan tindakannya waktu itu. Walau dia memang harus memilihnya aku tetap tidak menyukainya.

"sudah ku duga, aku yakin kau akan lari ke tempat ini. Jung Dae Hyun." ada suara seseorang yang samar-samar mulai terdengar jelas dan mulai mendongakan kepalaku yang tertunduk untuk untuk menangis lagi. Aku mengenalnya, baik wajah ataupun suara, _Miss Chubby-Cakes tapi bukan kekasihku dia orang lain yang menggunakan nama kesayangan kekasihku_ , kataku mebatin. Aku memperhatikannya sedang mendekat kearah bangku kosong yang dihadapaku dan siap menempelakan bokongnya dibangku tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dae? Apa kau menangis lagi?" tanyanya padaku tapi tetap tidak bergeming, aku tetap memperhatikannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku, mungkin saja dia akan membalaskan kejahilanku padanya tadi.

Dia memperhatikanku lekat-lekat dengan kepala yang terkadang dimiringkan kekiri atau kekanan namun tetap dengan tatapan dingin dan aku tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu. aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahku dengan kasar untuk menghilangkan jejak air mata yang masih berbekas di wajahku dan aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. _Kumohon, pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri disini. Aku..._

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Jung Dae Hyun, eum?" _Hey, kau benar-benar memperhatikanku?_ aku membatin lagi dengan muka heran tentunya, tetapi dia tidak melihat aku melakukannya, bukan? "ya! Aku memperhatikanmu! Jadi jawab pertanyaan aku!, _Jung_ Dae _-Pabo-_ Hyun! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, huh?" _ternyata benar, dia memang memperhatikanku._ aku bergumam dan tanpa sadar aku benar memalingkan wajahku keluar tidak menatapnya. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. oke..." aku masih belum mau menoleh padanya walau kalimatnya belum selesai.

 **Sreekk...**

Aku mendengarnya. Suara bangku yang berada dilain sisi meja dan aku menoleh dangan cepat kearah sumber suara+muka heranku. Tempat dia duduk. _Dia bangkit? Apa dia marah karena tadi aku mengerjainya atau karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya?..._

"kau..."

Dari apa yang kulihatkan sekarang adalah, dia membeku ditempatnya ketika mendengar ucapanku. Benar, dia mau pergi. "Apa?" tanyanya lagi, tapi tidak menoleh mengahadapku. Dadaku terasa sesak ketika dia seperti ini. Ada apa ini? kenapa jadi seperti ini?.

 **Sreek...**

Tanpa aku sadari, aku pun bangkit dan mulai mendekatinya. Aku melihat punggung datarnya, dia masih dengan posisi yang sama tidak menoleh kebelakang. Menoleh kearahku. _Aku merindukanmu, chagi dan kenapa dia seperti kau saat kau merajuk kepadaku karena sesuatu._ Aku masih melangkah mendekatinya dan terkadang aku berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikannya.

"Kau..." ucapku yang tak sanggu aku teruskan karena aku takut membuatnya atau membuat diriku sendiri menangis. Air mata mulai menetes lagi, tapi aku menyekanya dengan kasar. Aku melihatnya, aku memperhatikannya. Tangannya mulai memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar. Rasanya aku ingin meraihnya dan merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku untuk menenangkannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa dan aku mimilih untuk berhenti disampingnya dengan wajah menghadap kedepan, tetapi aku masih memperhatikannya. Dia masih membeku.

" _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ panggilan yang cocok untukmu, Jae- _ah_ " kataku ketika aku memang berdiri disampingnya sedikit mencondongkan badanku, berbisik tapi aku yakin dia pasti mendengarnya. Dan mata mulai memanas tapi aku tetap dengan posisi yang sama setelah aku mengucapkannya dia menoleh kearahku, dengan wajah heran dan menurutku ada rasa yang janggal didalam benakku.

 **Jae Side**

"kau..." ucapannya tergantung, dan itu seketika membuat membeku ditempat. Ketika dia memanggilku, aku sangat tercekat dan terkejut ketika dia memanggilku. "Apa?" kataku malas, tapi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, jujur; aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi terhadapnya. Aku berniat untuk memarahinya karena kejahilan yang dia buatnya terhadapku dikelas tadi waktu jam istirahat pertama. Aku mendapatinya sedang menangis, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti sedang sakit tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sampai dia menangis seperti itu.

 **Sreek...**

Aku, sekali lagi dibuat terkejut dan bingung; pertama, terkejut karena dia langsung bangkit dan aku yakin dia sedang menghampiriku tapi aku tidak mendengar langkah kakinya yang sedang melangkah. Apa dia terbang? atau dia hantu -aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi kalau dia memang hantu; kedua, bingung kenapa dia ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya?, sedangkan aku pikir jika aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan pergi meninggalkannya disini, dia akan senang.

"kau..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan tidak meneruskannya lagi. _Hey, Jung Dae Hyun! Jangan menggantungkan kalimat seperti itu, paboya!_ aku membatin mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran yang mulai mengganggu isi kepalaku. Aku mulai merasakan ada nafas yang menurutku nafasnya yang yah tercekat seperti ada masalah yang membebaninya. Tanganku mulai merengku tubuhku yang mulai bergetar. Takut da

" _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ panggilan yang cocok untukmu, Jae- _ah_ " aku langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia berdiri disamping dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk dan wajah menghadap kedepan. Aku memperhatikannya lagi, dekat sangat dekat. Aku lebih terkejut karena dia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Aku tetap diam tapi tatapanku tidak diam. Aku masih memperhatikannya. Masih. Ada perasaan yang aneh dalam dadaku. Sesak dan menyenangkan. Entah apa yang terjadi, rasanya aneh.

"Apa maksudmu, Dae?" tanyaku jujur karena aku tidak tahu pasti apa maksud dari ucapannya. Aku memperhatikannya, dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadapku dan rasa yang aneh mulai bergemuruh didalam dadaku. Dia menatap mataku dalam dan lekat dan aku pun begitu. Jarak wajahnya dan wajahku hanya beberapa centi saja.

 **Author Side**

 _Apa yang terajdi terhadapku/mu, Dae? Kenapa aku/kau seperti_ _ini, Dae?_ kata mereka membatin. Sepasang mata coklat keemasan milik Jae bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata milik coklat dominan milik Daehyun yang basah karena dia abis menangis. Mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain seakan-akan sedang berkomunikasi. Dibelakang mereka, di sana ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka -berkomunikasi dengan saling memandang- dia mengepalkan tangannya yang ia sandarkan kedinding untuk menjaga keseimbangan dan setelahnya dia berlalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah kesal.

*TBC*

* * *

Huaaaa sudah Chap 3 aja nih :) cepet yah? /kalauadaideitujuga/ hahaha:D ada yang tahu atau sudah mulai nebak-nebak, siapa si _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ yang dijahilin oleh Dae? atau _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ kekasihnya Dae? atau atau _Miss Eyes-Puppet?_

aaaahhhh mau tahu? mau tahu? tunggu chap berikutnya ya? :)

keep Read yaw (^_^)V, Mohon Reviewnya Ya *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (Jae)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Dan cast lainnya**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 _ **Miss Eyes-Puppet (?)**_

* * *

Sebelumnya : " _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ panggilan yang cocok untukmu, Jae- _ah_ " "Apa maksudmu, Dae?". _Apa yang terajdi terhadapku/mu, Dae? Kenapa aku/kau seperti_ _ini, Dae?_ kata mereka membatin. Sepasang mata coklat keemasan milik Jae bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata milik coklat dominan milik Daehyun yang basah karena dia abis menangis.

Mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain seakan-akan sedang berkomunikasi. Dibelakang mereka, di sana ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka -berkomunikasi dengan saling memandang- dia mengepalkan tangannya yang ia sandarkan kedinding untuk menjaga keseimbangan dan setelahnya dia berlalu pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah kesal.

* * *

"Boleh aku bertanya, _Miss Chubby-Cakes_?" Tanya Daehyun "Yak! Jangan memang…" "Tidak boleh? _A, geure._ " Sergah Daehyun singkat sambil menegakkan badannya dan mulai merenggangkan badannya, pegal. Sedangkan yang disergah terlihat panik, dan tanpa Jae sadari Daehyun tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu.

"Hahaha, lihat! Kau panik atas perkataanku? Hahaha, kau terlihat lucu jika seperti itu. Hahahaha." Tawa Daehyun pecah sudah, tapi yang ditertawakan langsung melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil membalikan badannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Sekali lagi Daehyun melihat Jae merajuk dan ia langsung terdiam. _Kau benar-benar sepertinya, Jae-ah. Dan aku berharap dia sepertimu, yang ada disini, seperti sekarang ini_ pikir Daehyun.

"Hey" panggil Daehyun pelan tetapi yang dipanggil tetap dengan posisi yang sama; memungginggi Daehyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan tangannya yang masih setia bertengger didadanya. Daehyun yang mulai gusar karena panggilannya tidak direspon, dia mencoba memutar badannya agar dia dapat melihat wajahnya. "Hey!" dan hasilnya tetap sama. Jae tetap tidak mau berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

"Hey. Huh. Baiklah. _mianhae, ne_ , Jae- _ah_?" kini Daehyun menyerah, dia memohon sekarang. "Jae- _ah_ , _please, don't like this, oke? Mianhae._ " Kata Daehyun merayu, dan hasilnya? Sama. "baiklah jika itu maumu. Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu." Dan hasilnya? "Yak! Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku? Jung Dae- _Pabo_ -Hyun!" _Jackpot_ , Daehyun berhasil membuatnya membalikan badannya.

"Tidak tahu. Memangnya apa urusannya denganku, huh? _Miss-Chubby-Cakes? Huh huh?_ " kata Daehyun cepat, dan dengan nada ditekankan diakhir kalimat. Yang ditanya hanya mendengus.

"Jangan seperti ini, kau jangan seperti ini, Yoo Young Jae." _Ingat itu baik-baik. Karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu, entah apa yang akan terjadi terhadap dirimu atau pun diriku setelah ini, tapi ingin melindungimu jika ini memang berbahaya untukmu._ Lanjut Daehyun tapi dia memilih untuk tidak menunjukkan kepada Youngjae.

"Apa maksudmu, dae? Sejak tadi kau terlihat aneh. Terjadi sesuatu, dae?" Tanya Youngjae cemas, karena Daehyun langsung melamun ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun, Daehyun tidak menjawabnya dan akhirnya Youngjae memutuskan untuk menepuk pelan pada lengan Daehyun. " _ah, eoh, mworago, Jae-ah?_ " kata Daehyun, yang terkejut karena ditepuk olehnya. " _neo gwaenchanayo_ Dae _-ah_?" Tanyanya sekali lagi saat Daehyun benar-benar melihat kearahnya.

" _A, ne. nan gwaenchana,_ Jae _-ah_." Jawab Daehyun singkat dan Youngjae hanya menggugakan kepalanya untuk menanggapinya, setelahnya dia membalikan badannya kearah dia datang tadi dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Daehyun yang terpaku melihat tanggapannya akan tingkah yang Daehyun buat. "Jae- _ah_ ," Panggil Daehyun, saat punggung Youngjae benar-benar cukup jauh darinya " _Ne, Dae?_ " jawabnya singkat dan kini dia membalikan badannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 _DeJa vu_ pikir Daehyun, saat dia melihat Youngjae membalikan wajahnya. "Ah, _aniyo._ " Katanya sambil tersenyum miris. "baiklah. Apa kau akan membolos disini sampai bel pulang, dae- _ah_?" Tanya Youngjae, yang tak sangka-sangka oleh Daehyun bahwa Youngjae akan mengatakannya. Daehyun menatapnya terkejut "memangnya kenapa, _Chubby-Cakes?_ Kau merindukanku untuk menjahilimu?" goda Daehyun, dan yang digoda sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sekarang Daehyun benar-benar melihatnya. _Lucu,_ Daehyun membatin.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau begitu, hhuh!" Bentak Youngjae, dan berhasil membuat Daehyun terkekeh pelan, tapi senyumnya terlihat meski dari jarak jauh. _Lebih baik kau tetap seperti itu, Dae. Yak! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, huh, Youngjae-ah!? Tidak-tidak, aku namja dan dia juga. Argh ini menyebalkan._ Pikir Youngjae sambil menepak-nepakan tangannya kepipi –kiri kanan- tembam miliknya. Tapi, tidak berlangsung lama.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, nanti pipimu akan semakin tembam dan akan membuat mukamu akan semakin bulat. Jadi, jangan memukul pipimu. Lebih baik pipimu itu dicium oleh orang yang kau suka atau sebaliknya. Oke?" kata Daehyun yang sudah berhasil menangkap kedua tangan milik Youngjae untuk menghentikan kegiatannya –memukul pipi tembamnya- dan menahannya untuk menatapnya. Lagi. Tapi dengan tatapan terkejut tentunya.

 _Sejak kapan kau ada dihadapanku, Jung Dae Hyun?_ "sejak kau melamun, jae- _ah_ " _hah? Kau dapat membaca pikiranku?_ "jangan lakukan lagi. Dan, ya aku akan disini sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Ada apa, _Miss-Chubby-Cakes?_ " kata Daehyun menjelaskan sambil melepaskan genggamannya dan Youngjae langsung menarik tangannya dengan cepat sambil menyadarkan diri dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau akan tidur disini?" tanyanya pelan tapi pasti dan dijawab dengan anggukan beserta senyuman andalan milik Daehyun. "Baiklah, _Jaljjayo_ , dae. Mimpi yang indah"

 **Dek…**

 ** _Jalljayo, dae. Mimpi yang indah._**

" _ne,_ " _Chagi, jaljjayo._ Lanjut Daehyun. Youngjae telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Menghilang ditelan pintu yang ia lalui sebelumnya.

 **Buukk…**

Kaki Daehyun lemas ketika mendengarnya. Dia sudah terduduk ditempat dia berdiri.

ia menutupi wajahnya, mencoba menahan cairan krystal dan untuk tidak terisak lagi.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Hiks hiks hiks." Tapi, isakkannya berhasil lolos dari mulutnya walau sudah mencoba untuk bertahan untuk tidak menangis.

Diruangan ini hanya Daehyun sendiri dan mulai terasa dingin. " _Waeyo, Chagi_? _Waeyo_? _Wae_? Hiks hiks" gumam Daehyun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini, yongguk?" Tanya _Miss Eyes-Puppet_ ketika mereka memang sudah sampai ditaman. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti mereka berdua sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, mungkin dia dapat menemukan _Miss Chubby-Cakes,_ temannya. Dan dia mendapatkannya.

"Ya! _Miss Chubby-Cakes_!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah orang itu. Dan berhasil membuat dua makhluk yang ia ikuti, kini juga menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan orang yang dipanggil Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang dipanggil, hanya mendengus, dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya, tidak menghiraukan panggilan yang memang ditujukannya untuknya.

"Siapa dia, Himchan- _ssi?_ " Tanya Yongguk sambil menoleh kearah makhluk yang ditanyanya. "jangan seformal itu, yongguk. Siapa yang sedang kau pertanyakan? Dia –jarinya menunjuk kearah Chanyeol- atau dia –kini dia menunjuk makhluk yang sedang berjalan-?" Tanya Himchan sambil menatap wajah namja berwajah tegas itu.

"mereka berdua, hime." Kata Yongguk, singkat sambil menampilakan senyum andalannya. Dan berhasil membuat namja -cantik dan memiliki mata kucing- ini merona sampai ketelinga dan yang melihatnya tersenyum kecuali Chanyeol, dia sibuk dengan kegiatan –Youngjae ayo kemari- tapi dengan cepat Himchan dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya kearah datangnya Youngjae.

"Youngjae- _ah_ , kemari. _Ppaliwa._ " Panggil himchan sambil melambaikan tangannya juga dan didukung oleh Chanyeol. Karena kini yang memanggil Himchan, Youngjae tidak mungkin untuk tidak menghiraukannya, jika tidak mau ada perang antaranya dengan Himchan. Youngjae mengayunkan langkahnya untuk mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Ya, ada apa, Himchan?" Tanya Youngjae singkat tapi dengan sopan santun. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengannya." Jawab Himchan sambil menunjuk kearah Yongguk. "kau tidak memperkenalkanku padanya, _Miss Eyes…_ " Chanyeol langsung terdiam saat mendapatkan Himchan menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan dan Youngjae yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan. _Dasar Park Chan Yeol_. Pikir Youngjae.

"Perkenalkan, dia Bang Yongguk, dia anak pindahan dari Amerika. Bang Yongguk, ini Yoo Youngjae temanku, adik kelas kita –menunjuk ke Youngjae- dan Youngjae, dia akan menjadi teman kita, kakak kelasmu" kata Himchan menjelaskan "Kau bisa memangilku Youngjae, atau…" " _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ " lanjut Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari dua makhluk cantik dan manis, dan sedangkan Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. "dan namja yang satu ini, Park Chanyeol." Dengus Himchan, yang disambut cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

" _Bangeupseubnida_ , semuanya." Sapa Yongguk sopan sambil menampilkan derertan gigi cemerlangnya. "Badanmu, sangat atletis. Apa kau seorang atlet, Yongguk- _ah_?" Tanya Youngjae penasaran. "apa yang kau lakukan disana, jae - _ah_?" Tanya Yongguk balik "yah, benar apa yang kau lakukan disana, Jae- _ah_?" lanjut Chanyeol, dan dianggukan oleh Himchan sebagai tanda setuju, untuk bertanya seperti itu. Tapi, yang ditanya hanya melongo. "ah, itu." _Apa yang harus aku katakan? Omo, dae-ah apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka?_ Pikir Youngjae sambil melihat kearah gedung, seakan-akan sedang memanggil Daehyun untuk keluar dari sana dan membantunya berbicara.

"hey, Jae- _ah._ Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" kata Himchan, sambil menyenggol sikutnya Youngjae untuk menarik Youngjae dari alam bawah sadarnya. "A, _ne. ani._ " sahut Youngjae, "kau mencurigakan, jae- _ah_. sangat mencurigakan." kata Chanyeol sambil memincing matanya kearah Youngjae. "A, baiklah, Aku ingat sekarang." lanjut Chanyeol bersemangat. "apa yang kau ingat, huh 'bocah'?" sinis Himchan dan disambut oleh Chanyeol dengan memanyunkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Yongguk dan Youngjae tekekeh melihat mereka berdua jika sudah bertengkar.

"hey, bukankah itu Daehyun- _hoobae_? Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" kata Chanyeol ketika dia mendapati memang dia –Daehyun- yang ia lihat, dan berhasil membuat semuanya menoleh kearah topik pembicaraan Chanyeol. "benar, itu Daehyun. Eh, sejak kapan kau memanggil dengan embel-embel _hoobae,_ huh?" tapi Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan perkataan Himchan. _Kau benar-benar, Park Chanyeol!_ Umpat Himchan.

Chanyeol kini memperhatikan Youngjae yang tadi sempat menghilang entah kemana. "namja itu menangis?" kata Yongguk singkat tanpa menoleh kearah dua makhluk –Himchan dan Chanyeol- yang memang jika bertemu selalu bertengkar. "Hah, benarkah itu, Yongguk?" Tanya Himchan antusias.

Chanyeol benar-benar memperhatikan Youngjae, _Miss Cubby-Cakes. Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?_ Chanyeol membatin sambil memperhatikan arah pandangan Youngjae dan kembali melihat kearah Youngjae.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja, dae?_ Youngjae membatin sambil memperhatikan Daehyun yang sudah melangkah keluar dari gedung, tempat Youngjae bertemu dengan Daehyun.

*TBC*

* * *

Huaaaa, ternyata di chap 3 banyak typo dan kalimat yang ga jelas, berhamburan -_- mianhae readers, maklum blum diedit lagi TT.

Yosh, ini chap 4 nya, kalau ada yang salah atau gaje, mohon maaf ya. T_T. Mohon review nya ya *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (Yoo Young Jae – B.A.P)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Dan cast lainnya**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 _ **Miss Eyes-Puppet (Kim Himchan – B.A.P)**_

* * *

Sebelumnya : "Perkenalkan, dia Bang Yongguk, dia anak pindahan dari Amerika. Bang Yongguk, ini Yoo Youngjae temanku, adik kelas kita –menunjuk ke Youngjae- dan Youngjae, dia akan menjadi teman kita kakak kelasmu" "Kau bisa memangilku Youngjae, atau…" " _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ " lanjut Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari dua makhluk cantik dan manis, dan sedangkan Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. "dan namja yang satu ini, Park Chanyeol." Dengus Himchan, yang disambut cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

 _Miss Cubby-Cakes. Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?_ Chanyeol membatin sambil memperhatikan arah pandangan Youngjae dan kembali melihat kearah Youngjae. _Apa kau baik-baik saja, dae?_ Youngjae membatin, sambil memperhatikannya yang keluar dari gedung, tempat Youngjae bertemu dengan Daehyun.

* * *

 **Youngjae Side**

"dia…" ucapan Himchan menggantung dan membuat aku menoleh kearahnya, apa dia memikirkan sesuatu? Sesuatu tentang yang dikatakan Yongguk? Daehyun memang menangis. Dari yang aku tahu, Himchan memang kenal dengan Daehyun –bisa dibilang mereka dekat- sejak masuk SMP. Tapi, apa yang dipikirkan Himchan sekarang?

"apa yang dia lakukan lagi kesana? Dasar Jung Dae- _Pabo_ -Hyun! Dia akan terluka lagi." Katanya panik, dan mulai pergi meninggalkan kami yang masih mencerna kata-katanya, untuk mengejar Daehyun.

"Youngjae." Jarang sekali Chanyeol memamnggilku dengan namaku. "ne, Chanyeol?" Tanyaku, sambil menoleh kearahnya. Dia tertunduk. Berbeda sekali. "tadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan digedung itu bersama Daehyun?" Katanya seperti bergumam, sambil mendongakan kepalanya kearah gedung itu lalu menatapku. _Tatapan apa itu, Chanyeol? Kau aneh sekali._ Pikir ku.

"Chanyeol, Youngjae. Kembali lah kekelas kalian masing-masing. Aku juga akan kembali kekelas" kami menoleh, ketika Yongguk telah selesai dengan kalimatnya dan berlalu pergi. Tak lama, Chanyeol pun ikut pergi -berlawanan dengan arah Yongguk berjalan- meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa sepatah katapun ataupun menoleh melihatku. Dia berjalan pergi sambil menunduk.

"apa yang terjadi terhadapmu, Chanyeol- _hyung_? Chanyeol- _hyung_? Yah, aku ingin sekali memanggilmu seperti itu. Andai saja." Sebelum aku pergi dari tempat aku berdiri, aku memperhatikan gedung tua itu. Dan setelahnya aku berlalu pergi menuju kelasku.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Himchan Side**

Aku mengayunkan langkahku secepat mungkin untuk mengejar Daehyun. Aku meninggalkan mereka disana, tanpa menoleh lagi kearah mereka. "Dia bodoh atau apa si? Dan… Bunhong- _i_? Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" aku berhenti ketika aku melihat Bunhong. Aku menghampirinya, niatnya si mau melanjutkan untuk berlari tapi aku berpikir dua kali.

"Bunghong- _i_? apa itu benar kau?" basa-basi, walau semua orang tahu kalau itu memang dia. Dia memiliki ciri khas; namja yang memiliki tinggi yang hampir melampaui tinggi aku, Chanyeol bahkan menurutku dia juga melampaui tinggi Yongguk dan juga style rambut yang selalu berubah-ubah.

" _hyung_? Apa yang Himchan- _hyung_ lakukan?" dia memang sopan, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tidak sopan. Menyebalkan. "justru aku juga ingin bertanya padamu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" kataku lembut, dan aku mencoba untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dikantin, dipojok kantin ada bangku panjang dan juga cukup lebar yang dapat kau jadikan tempat tidur. Dan lihat? Aku menemukan Bunhong- _i_ tengah duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara latut kakinya. "aku…hanya ingin sendiri _hyung_." Katanya pelan meski disini cukup berisik tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia sedih.

"Oh jadi begitu." Aku seperti bergumam, dan menurutku dia masih bisa mendengarnya. "lalu, apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?" pertanyaannya membuat aku langsung menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum tentunya.

"aku mau kekantin. Kau tidak kembali kekelasmu, Bunhong- _i_?" kataku berbohong. _Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Bunhong-i. Aku mengetahuinya._ Lanjutku yang tidak aku katakana, karena aku tidak ingin dia menangis seperti Daehyun lakukan.

"aku akan kembali saja kekelas, _hyung._ _Mianhae_ , karena tidak menemani _hyung_ pergi kekantin." Katanya sambil berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ke Himchan. Kata-katanya tulus dan dia tersenyum sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Semakin lama melihatnya aku semakin sedih. Aku meperhatikannya pergi, punggungnya lenyap diantara siswa yang lain.

"Himchan- _hyung_ , apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?" aku menengadah, dan aku menemukannya. Daehyun dengan mata sembabnya tengah berdiri ditangga dekat kantin. Dia memperhatikanku. "apa yang terjadi, dae? Katakan padaku jika ada masalah." Kataku pelan sambil mencoba menghampirinya. Tapi, dia kembali naik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghindar.

"kumohon, dae. Katakan padaku. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi beban dari masalahmu, dae." Aku masih mencoba untuk menghampirinya dan dia juga masih sama –menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menghindar.

"Himchan- _hyung_. Tak apa, aku akan baik-baik saja, _hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak usah khawatir." Katanya dan aku tahu dia berbohong. "jangan bohong, dae. Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Kau bohong dae jika kau berkata seperti itu." Mataku sudah mulai memanas.

 **Author Side**

Himchan mencoba, terus mencoba mambangun tembok perlindungan dihatinya agar dia tidak menangis untuk saat ini. Dan dia juga terus berusaha agar Daehyun tidak lari darinya dan mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi terhadapnya hari ini.

"aku hiks mohon hiks dae. Kema-hiks-rilah hiks ku-hiks-mohon." Isak Himchan lolos dari tembok buatannya dan meluluhlantakan isi hatinya maupun hati Daehyun. " _hyung,_ kumohon jangan menangis seperti ini." Kata Daehyun sambil mendekat dan mendekap tubuh Himchan yang bergetar karena menangis.

"ku-hiks-mohon, dae. Hiks hiks ja-hiks-ngan hiks seperti ini hiks, dae. Jebal." ucap Himchan lemah dalam pelukan Daehyun. "baiklah, _hyung._ Jangan menangis, oke? Aku tidak bisa melihat _hyung_ -kesanyanganku menangis seperti ini." Kata Daehyun lembut sambil mengusap pelan punggung datar milik Himchan, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

" _hyung,_ kita kegedung tua saja. Disini terlalu banyak orang. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu errr _mianhae hyung_ , mengamuk ah maksudku, aku takut amarahmu membuat mereka terluka." Ucapan Daehyun mendapat hadiah; tatapan mematikan dari makhluk yang tengah dipeluknya.

"ne." sahut Himchan pelan sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dan membuat Daehyun tersenyum karena dia berhasil membujuk _hyung_ -kesayangannya. "kita akan disana sampai _hyung_ tenang dan aku akan mengantarkan _hyung_ kembali kekelas, _othe hyung_?" bujuk Daehyun lagi sambil membawa Himchan yang masih menangis kegedung tua. Namun, yang ditanya masih terisak dibawah rangkulan Daehyun.

 _Apa yang harus aku katakan kepadamu, Himchan-hyung? Aku tidak mau Himchan-hyung menangis terlalu lama, hyung. Mianhabnida, hyung-i. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat. Jujur atau berbohong tetap saja, hyung tetap saja akan menangis. Miss Chubby-Cakes, andai kau masih bersamaku. Aku merindukanmu._ Pikir Daehyun sambil menuntun Himchan kegedung tua.

*TBC*

* * *

mianhae, Aku baru bisa update -_- /kaya ada yang peduli aja/.

yosh, mohon Review nya ya :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (Yoo Young Jae – B.A.P)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Dan cast lainnya**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 _ **Miss Eyes-Puppet (Kim Himchan – B.A.P)**_

 _ **Bunhong (?)**_

* * *

Sebelumnya : "kumohon, dae. Katakan padaku. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi beban dari masalahmu, dae." "Himchan- _hyung_. Tak apa, aku akan baik-baik saja, _hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak usah khawatir." "jangan bohong, dae. Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Kau bohong dae jika kau berkata seperti itu."

 _Apa yang harus aku katakan kepadamu, Himchan-hyung? Aku tidak mau Himchan-hyung menangis terlalu lama, hyung. Mianhabnida, hyung-i. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat. Jujur atau berbohong tetap saja, hyung tetap saja akan menangis. Miss Chubby-Cakes, andai kau masih bersamaku. Aku merindukanmu._ Pikir Daehyun sambil menuntun Himchan kegedung tua.

* * *

 _"_ _Hyung,_ apa _hyung_ tidak ingin kembali kekelas? Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang, _hyung_ " ucap Daehyun pelan sambil memperhatikan jam tangan yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Himchan sudah tidak menangis lagi. Tapi, dia diam sekarang. Menunduk dipundak kanan dan sambil memeluk pinggang milik Daehyun dan Daehyun juga membalas pelukan dan juga mengelusnya lembut.

Suasana disana hening, sangat hening. Daehyun maupun Himchan tidak ada yang membuka mulut lagi setelah mereka sampai disana, kecuali Daehyun yang mencoba membujuk Himchan untuk kembali kekelasnya.

"apa yang terjadi, dae?" kini Himchan mendongakan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya, setelah sekian lama dia berdiam diri. Daehyun melihat Himchan sebentar dan hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan _hyung-_ nya itu.

"matamu sembab, dae." _Hyung, kumohon jangan seperti ini, ini menyakiti hatimu dan juga tubuhmu. Hyung, lemah dan aku juga_. Pikir Daehyun "matamu juga, _hyung._ " Lanjut Daehyun sambil melihat mata Himchan. Sembab.

"dae." Panggil Himchan " _ne, hyung. Waeyo_?" sahut Daehyun. Mereka saling beradu pandang. "Youngjae, apa kau mengerjainya lagi, dae?" tanya Himchan penasaran dan menghasilkan kekehan pelan dari Daehyun dan…

"hehehe, aaww! Ya, _hyung apa._ "

...Mendapat cubitan dari Himchan. "kenapa kau mengerjainya, dae? _Waeyo_?" "karena dia sepertimu, _hyung._ " Jawab Daehyun cepat. "maksudmu?" tanya Himchan dengan antusias mendengar jawaban dari mulut Daehyun. Dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela sedangkan Himchan dengan marbel hitam pekatnya dengan setianya melihat wajah Daehyun dan menunggu jawaban namja berjah tampan tersebut.

"apa _hyung_ akan tetap seperti ini?" tanya Daehyun dan dijawab Himchan dengan anggukan. "Memelukku?" lagi, Himchan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Tetap tidak ingin kembali kekelas?" dan lagi, Himchan tetap menjawab seperti itu. " _hyung,_ kau harus kembali kekelas…" Himchan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menyergah namja yang dipeluknya untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Hening kembali lagi diantara mereka berdua.

"senang rasanya aku bisa seperti ini lagi, dae." gumam Himchan sambil tersenyum dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara sela leher Daehyun. Walau suaranya pelan, tapi Daehyun mendengarnya. Sangat jelas. "aku juga _hyung,_ senang bisa memelukmu lagi." Ucap Daehyun pelan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Youngjae- _oppa!_ " Youngjae mendengar teriakan salah seorang siswa, sedang memanggil namanya dan membalikan badannya untuk menemukan siapa yang kini tengah berlari mengejarnya dibelakang.

" _ne, neo nuguya_?" tanya Yongjae ketika orang yang memanggilnya sudah berada dihadapannya –berhenti berlari. "aku hosh hosh, ah aku Joonhee, Jung Daehee" ucap gadis itu yang masih tersengal-tersengal karena berlari mengejarnya. " _neo gwaenchanayo_ , Daehee- _ah_?" tanya Youngjae lagi, tapi kini dia cemas melihat gadis ini yang sudah bermandikan keringat.

" _ne, oppa. Nan gwaenchana._ " Sahut Daehee cepat dan secepat itu dia menegakkan badannya. "apa _oppa_ melihat Daehyun- _oppa_?"

 **Dekk…**

 _Daehyun._ Pikir Youngjae dan dia langsung memikirkan Daehyun. "memangnya ada apa, dae?" tanya Youngjae antusias tapi tetap menunjukan wajah tenang. "aku harus membawa Daehyun- _oppa_ pergi, sebelum terlambat. Apa _oppa_ melihatnya?" ucap Daehee, dan terlihat panik. _Daehyun, apa yang telah terjadi?_ "aku akan membantumu mencarinya, jika aku bertemu dengannya kemana aku harus mengatakannya untuk menemuimu?" lanjut Youngjae, dan disambut anggukan semangat dari Daehee. " _oppa, gomapta. oppa_ katakan saja,rumah sakit. Aku yakin Daehyun _-oppa_ akan mengerti apa yang akan Youngjae- _oppa_ katakan."

Youngjae mendengarkan kata gadis itu dengan baik. "dan aku mohon, temukan Daehyun- _oppa._ dan maaf telah merepotkanmu Youngjae- _oppa_." lanjut gadis itu sambil membungkuk sembilan pulu derajat dan setelahnya dia kembali berlari meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih mencerna setiap kata-kata dari gadis tersebut. "apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang telah terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti. Daehyun, apa yang harus lakukan?" Youngjae bergumam dan masih membeku atas kalimat demi kalimat yang gadis itu katakan padanya. _  
_

"Daehyun, aku sudah berjanji dan aku harus menepatinya. Sebelum dia menemukanmu lebih dulu daripada aku. Aku harus menemukanmu lebih dulu." Youngjae yakin dengan ucapannya, dan dia mulai mengayunkan langkahnya. Pergi mencari Daehyun, sebelum gadis itu yang menemuknnya. Youngjae sudah bertekad untuk mencari Daehyun.

Youngjae sudah berlari hampir mengelilingi sekolahnya. Dia sering berputar arah, jika dia akan bertemu dengan guru. Youngjae tidak mau berurusan dengan guru karena sikapnya seperti ini. Youngjae tahu kalau sikapnya ini, sangat sangat mengganggu siswa lain. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Youngjae harus menemukan Daehyun, harus...

 _Sebelum terlambat. Rumah sakit, aku yakin Daehyun-oppa akan mengerti._

..suara gadis itu terulang dibenaknya dan terdengar lagi dipendengaran Youngjae, seperti Youngjae sedang mendengarkan siaran radio. _Mengerti apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu._ Youngjae membatin. Dia masih memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis kepadanya tadi. Youngjae berhenti dari larinya. Dia membeku ketika dia sampai dipersimpangan koridor sekolahnya.

Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah -mungkin Daehyun berada disana- dan memperhatikan setiap koridor dari tiga koridor yang ada dan dia sangat penasaran dengan koridor yang ada didedapannya -koridor menuju ketaman sekolah dan setelahnya kegedung tua- sedangkan koridor yang ada disebelah kanan atau kirinya dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. _Dae, apa kau ada disana? Tapi, bukankah kau sudah keluar dari sana?_ Pikir Youngjae.

 _Aku akan disini sampai bel pulang berbunyi._

 _Suara Daehyun._ _Benar!_ Youngjae membatin lagi dan setelahnya dia kembali berlari mengikuti koridor yang menurutnya, Daehyun ada disana. Digedung tua. _Semoga saja, dan jika ya, Kajima!_ Youngjae bergumam pelan berusaha untuk tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _hyung_?" panggil Daehyun pelan dan lembut, berusaha untuk tidak mengusik namja yang kini tengah berada dipelukannya. "ne, dae?" tanya Himchan pelan yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara leher milik Daehyun. "apa _hyung_ akan tetap seperti ini?" tanya Daehyun pelan sambil mengelus pelan rambut Himchan dan hati-hati seakan-akan itu benda yang mudah hancur. "ne, dae. Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Himchan lagi tapi kini dia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tampan Daehyun.

"bukan begitu. sudah waktunya _hyung_ harus kembali kekelas?" kata Daehyun pelan, "lalu kau?" tanya Himchan antusias, "aku akan disini sampai bel pulang berbunyi, _hyung._ " "maka aku pun akan disini, sama seperti dirimu, dae." final. Keputusan Himchan tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun, termasuk Daehyun. dan Daehyun yang medengar dan melihatnya, hanya tersenyum lalu memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

*TBC*

* * *

Mianhae kalau banyak Typo dan kalimat gak jelas bertebaran T^T.

Yosh, Mohon Review nya ya :) *bow*


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (Yoo Young Jae – B.A.P)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Dan cast lainnya**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Eyes-Puppet (Kim Himchan – B.A.P)_**

 ** _Bunhong (?)_**

* * *

Sebelumnya : _Dae, apa kau ada disana? Tapi, bukankah kau sudah keluar dari sana?_ Pikir Youngjae.

 _Aku akan disini sampai bel pulang berbunyi._

 _Suara Daehyun._ _Benar!_ Youngjae membatin lagi dan setelahnya dia kembali berlari mengikuti koridor yang menurutnya, Daehyun ada disana. Digedung tua. _Semoga saja, dan jika ya, Kajima!_ Youngjae bergumam pelan berusaha untuk tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya.

" _hyung_?" "ne, dae?" "apa _hyung_ akan tetap seperti ini?" "ne, dae. Apa kau tidak suka?" "bukan begitu. sudah waktunya _hyung_ harus kembali kekelas." "lalu kau?" "aku akan disini sampai bel pulang berbunyi, _hyung._ " "maka aku pun akan disini, sama seperti dirimu, dae." final. Keputusan Himchan tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun, termasuk Daehyun. dan Daehyun yang medengar dan melihatnya, hanya tersenyum lalu memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

* * *

 **Chanyeol Side**

Aku sesak, dadaku sesak, sangat sesak, entah apa yang membuatku sesak seperti. Aku berjalan meninggalkan Youngjae sendirian disana, tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya padahal dia sedang bertanya. _Apa aku sudah keterlaluan padanya?_ Aku membatin sambil berjalan menuju tempat dudukku yang ada dibelakang sana. "Benar, aku sudah keterlaluan padanya. Tapi, aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Dadaku sesak sekarang. Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak ini? " aku terus bergumam, sampai aku benar-benar berada ditempat dudukku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kelas sampai aku berhenti mengedarkan pandangan –aku bosan dan dikelas tidak ada yang menarik- tapi ketika aku mengerdarkan pandangan keluar jendela dan aku tertarik untuk memperhatikan gadis yang sedang berdiri sendirian ditaman, disamping kelas lantai satu –ruangan dilantai satu. "apa yeoja itu sedang melamun atau sedang menunggu?" kataku yang masih memperhatikan gadis itu. _"ternyata kau masih disini. Aku pikir kau akan pergi."_ Ucap seorang namja -yang berdiri tidak jauh dari yeoja itu- dan membuat si yeoja menoleh kearahnya. Aku masih memperhatikan. "suaranya terdengar. Cukup jelas." Kataku terperangah, tapi langsung diam karena aku ingin mendengarnya. Namja itu mulai melangkah mendekati si yeoja namun yang didekati tetap diam. "apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa " kataku lagi, pelan.

 _"Jangan, menungguku disini. Kau tidak tahu aku akan kembali kemari atau tidak. Jadi, jangan menungguku."_ Ucap namja itu pelan, -tapi aku masih mendengarnya- sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala yeoja itu. _"hiks tapi-hiks-ka-hiks-u per-hiks-gi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku hiks hiks. kau…kau… hiks hiks…"_ kata yeoja itu terbata-bata karena menangis tapi namja itu langsung menarik yeoja itu kedalam rengkuhannya yang hangat dan membawanya ketempat lain, mungkin. "ternyata mereka pasangan kekasih. Hmm, aku mengerti sekarang. Yeoja itu ditinggal _namjachingu_ -nya disana dan _namjachingu_ -nya pergi tanpa berkata apapun pada _yeojachingu_ -nya?" ucapku pelan sambil menganggukan kepala pelan, setelahnya aku membenarkan posisi dudukku dan juga meregangkan badanku yang pegal-pegal.

"apa yang sedang kau jadikan bahan pembicaraanmu, 'Jangkung'?" suara seseorang, dan aku tidak menyukainya kalimat yang diucapkannya. Aku menoleh sebentar kearahnya lalu aku kembali menoleh kepada tragedi diluar jendela –menunjukan bahwa itu yang aku bicarakan-. "mereka?" " _yeah, Ko-ko-Ta-o._ " Ucapku malas dengan nada yang ditekankan dinamanya, dan dia hanya mendengus mendengarnya – aku sudah tahu dia pasti seperti itu –. "mereka bersahabat, 'Jang-kung' bukan 'pa-sa-ngan-ke-ka-sih', kau tahu" katanya menekan. _Kau menyebalkan Tao_. Aku membatin. "tunggu, kau bilang mereka bersahabat saja? Bukan sepasang kekasih?" kataku mengulang sambil menengok kearahnya lalu kearah topik pembicaraan kami. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan perkataannya. Terlalu merasa menyebalkan jika harus berdebat dengan Tao.

"benar, dengarkan saja. Jika itu membuatmu penasaran dengan hubungan mereka." Katanya yang juga memperhatikan keluar jendela. _"aku hiks saha-hiks-batmu, ta-ta-hiks-pi kenapa kau meninggalkan aku seperti tadi, huh hiks?" Tao kau seorang peramal?_ Aku membatin sambil menoleh ke –kiri- arah Tao berdiri disampingku dengan wajah terkejut, tentunya. "kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" "huh, _aniyo_." _Kau peramal? Sangat menyeramkan._ Lanjutku dalam hati, sambil merinding ngeri membayangkan Tao adalah seorang peramal. _"karena kau sahabatku aku kembali, karena aku merasa kau masih disini."_ Ucap namja itu yang masih setia memeluk yeoja itu. Aku terpaku melihat pemandangan yang terjadi dihadapanku.

"Ya! Tao! Bisakah kau kemari?" teriak seorang murid lainnya dan membuat kami –aku dan Tao- menoleh bersamaan kearah sumber suara. "ada apa?" _yak! Bisakah kau tidak untuk ikut-ikutan berteriak juga? memekakan ditelingaku tahu"_ aku mengumpat pelan sambil menutup kedua telingaku. "pergi sana, hampiri saja dia. Dan jangan berteriak lagi! Sakit tahu telingaku jika kau berteriak disampingku seperti sekarang!" final. "jarang sekali kau marah-marah seperti ini, Chanyeol?" "karena kau berteriak didekat telingaku, _Paboya!_ " aku jengkel? Pasti. "baiklah, _mianhae_." Ucapnya singkat kepadaku "aku akan datang" lanjutnya dan setelahnya dipergi menghampiri murid yang memanggilnya. Dan aku yang ditinggalnya, hanya menghela nafas panjang dan aku kembali menundukan kepalaku diatas meja.

 **Author Side**

Setelah ditinggalkan sendiri oleh Tao, Chanyeol hanya menundukan kepalanya keatas meja belajarnya. Penat, kepalanya terasa berat. Dia hanya menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dan terus begitu. Dia berpikir, dia lelah, entah lelah karena apa dan dia juga sesak entah karena apa.

"Huh," Chanyeol merengganggang badannya lagi sambil menghela nafas Suara riuh piruh kelas mulai terdengar nyaring ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, yeoja itu…" kata Chanyeol sambil menoleh cepat kearah jendela. "mereka sudah tidak ada disana." Lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan memperhatikan keseliling –diluar jendela- dan setelah selesai dia kembali duduk dengan wajah heran dan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Youngjae. "pukul 2.45 siang… dia sudah kembali kekelas…" kata Chanyeol sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Apa mungkin… _andwae_ , jae _-ah_. Aku harus kesana. Taman, ne, gedung tua." lanjutnnya dan Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan cepat berlari keluar.

"Yak! Chanyeol! _Neo, eodiga_?!" teriak seorang namja dibelakang Chanyeol. "pergi!." Teriak Chanyeol. "Yak! Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Aku harus pergi!" gertak Chanyeol yang dibuat terkejut –lengannya ditahan kuat oleh tangan Tao- oleh Tao. "kau mau kemana hah? Bukan aku saja yang dibutuhkan disini tapi kau juga, _Paboya!_ " teriak Tao -dihadapan semua teman-teman sekelas mereka yang memperhatikan Tao, termasuk Chanyeol sendiri yang kini menghadap Tao- sambil menunjuk kesekeliling dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah Tao menunjuk –teman-teman sekelas yang sedang merapihkan kelas kini memperhatikan mereka-."aku harus pergi, Tao. Aku mohon ini penting, sekali ini saja. Biarkan aku pergi." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada dan tingkah –tangan digosok-gosokan diatas kepalanya yang tertunduk- memohon ke Tao.

Sedangkan, Tao tetap tidk bergeming. "tidak bisa, kau harus disini ikut merapihkan kelas ini sampai selesai. Lagipula, salah kau sendiri yang datang terlambat disaat-saat seperti ini dan kau juga belum membantu sama sekali." "tapi,,,Tao…" "tidak ada tapi, karena aku adalah ketua kelas, maka kau harus menurut perkataan tentang kelas sekarang, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_. Dan jika sudah selesai kau dapat pergi. _Arraseo, Chanyeol-ssi_?" final, keputusan Tao sudah final tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. " _Arra, arra, arra. Tao-ssi!_ " sahut Chanyeol malas dan Tao yang mendengarnya hanya melengkungkan senyum tipis. "bagus. Ayo semuanya. Kembali bekerja!" teriak Tao sambil mengangkat tangannya bersemangat. "oke!" sahut serentk semua murid dengan semangat. Tapi, Chanyeol masih cemberut Karen dia dilarang pergi oleh Tao. "hmm,," Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan mengangkat tangannya malas. _Kau memang menyebalkan, Tao! Jae-ah, kembali lah kekelasmu, jangan disana ataupun kesana. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang kau hari ini, jae-ah._ Pikir Chanyeol yang masih menekukan wajahnya kesal.

"jangan cemberut seperti itu, 'jangkung'. Kau dapat pergi jika kau sudah selesai merapihkan kelas ini." Kata Tao sambil menyenggol sikutnya Chanyeol. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat Chanyeol marah lebih lama padanya. "kau juga 'jangkung' 'koko'." Sahut Chanyeol jutek dan lalu pergi ikut merapihkan kelasnya meninggalkan Tao yang masih memperhatikannya. "yak! Chanyeol! Tolong bantu kami." Teriak salah seorang namja dari kejauhan yang melihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan menjauhi Tao. "hmm" sahut Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar malas sekarang. Dia ingin menemui _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ , karena ada perasaan yang jagal ketika Chanyeol memikirkannya. Tapi, apa?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bang Yongguk- _ssi_!" terak seorang yeoja sambil melambaikan tangannya –agar Yongguk melihatnya- dari dalam kelas dan membuat Yongguk –yang sedang berjalan memasuki kelasnya- berhenti seketika diambang pintu kelasnya. "ada apa?, kau bisa memanggilku Yongguk- _ah_." Sahut Yongguk dingin. "baiklah, Yongguk- _ah_. Choi- _Seonsaengnim_ memanggilmu diruangannya." Ucap yeoja itu sambil mengahampiri Yongguk yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu. "eo, oke. Gomawo, Jieun- _ah_." Jawab Yongguk singkat dan setelahnya dia membalikan badannya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jieun yang benar-benar sudah berada dihadapan Yongguk. "huh, samanya seperti Himchan. Selalu dijawab jutek dan singkat ketika aku berbicara pada mereka. Dan setelahnya, pergi begitu aja. Seperti tidak suka dengan Yeoja saja. Ah sudah lah, itu urusan mereka." Keluh Jieun.

Yongguk terus berjalan kearah ruang guru, meja Choi- _Seonsaengnim_. Dia hanya tertunduk, dan terkadang membalas senyuman murid yeoja –hei, Yongguk tampan dan badannya yang atletis membuat murid yeoja senyum kepadanya- selama perjalan menuju keruangan yang ditujunya. _Aku memang anak baru disekolah ini, tapi apakah tidak ada tontonan selain diriku yang sedang sendirian sekarang? Menyebalkan_. Pikir Yongguk sambil menunduk mencoba untuk tidak melihat ataupun mendengar para yeoja yang sedang memparhatikannya. "menyebalkan." Umpat Yongguk pelan. _Biasanya Himchan akan menemaniku sekarang, setidaknya aku dapat mengabaikan mereka dengan baik ketika Himchan yang mengantarkanku kemana pun aku pergi. Entah kenapa, jika ada Himchan mereka tidak seperti ini. Tidak berani, mungkin. Terlalu mencari perhatian rupanya._ Pikir Yongguk menyimpulkan dari apa yang dilihatnya selama dia bersama Himchan.

 **Tok…tok…tok…**

"silahkan, masuk." Suara seseorang didalam ruangan ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintunya. "Choi- _seonsaengnim_ memanggilku?" ucap Yongguk ketika dia membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang melihat berkas yang banyak di mejanya. "ya, Yongguk- _haksaeng._ Aku memang memang memanggilmu. Kemarilah." Ajak seongsaenim yang masih berkutad dengan berkas-berkas tersebut. Dan Yongguk yang mendengarnya segera masuk kedalam ruangan. "duduklah, jangan ragu." Sekali lagi Yongguk mengikuti arahan yang diarahkan seongsaenim padanya. "Yongguk- _haksaeng_. _Joengseonghabnida_ , yang telah memanggilmu di waktu seperti ini." Ucap _Seosaengnim_ , sambil tersenyum dan Yongguk yang mendengarnya menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, _Seonsaengnim_ , _gwaenchanha_." Lanjutnya yang juga tersenyum.

"begini, kamu kan anak baru disini." Kata seongsaenim dan Yongguk diam dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya, menyesetujui yang dikatakan seongsaenim kepadanya. Dia mendengarkan. "dan disini –dokumen Yongguk- tercatat bahwa kamu seorang atlet disekolah lamamu, apa itu benar Yongguk- _haksaeng_?" kata _seonsaengnim_ dan Yongguk, tetap sama. "ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu." ucap _seonsaengnim_ singkat dan membuat Yongguk bingung dengan perkataan seongsaenim yang terakhir. "maksud, _Seonsaengnim_?" tanya Yongguk hati-hati. "maksudku, apa kau berkenan untuk menjadi atlet disekolah barumu ini, Yongguk- _hagsaeng_?" tanya bali _Seonsaengnim_. Yongguk yang mendengarnya terkejut atas pertanyaan maupun pernyataan yang diajukan oleh _seonsaengnim_. "memangnya kenapa, _seonsaengnim_?" tanya Yongguk yang masih hati-hati dalam bertanya. "jika kamu berkenan, akan kubuatkan semua surat-surat tentang atlet dan kamu akan jadi atlet kebanggaan sekolah, bagaimana kamu tertarik?" tanya seongsaenim lagi.

"jika tidak, _othe seonsaengnim_?" tanya Yongguk lagi. Dia harus memastikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan _Seongsaenim_ yang menginginkan dia untuk bergabung sebagai atlet sekolah. "aku tidak memaksamu, Yongguk. Kau bebas memilih antara _ne_ atau _ani_. Itu terserah padamu, aku tidak memaksamu." Pernyataan _Seonsaengnim_ kini membuat dada Yongguk terguncang. Karena jarang sekali seseorang memberikan Yongguk kebebasan memilih seperti ini. Jarang. "aku akan memikirkannya, _seonsaengnim_." Ucap Yongguk sopan. "baiklah, pikirkan dengan baik, Yongguk. Karena setiap kesempatan hanya ada dan datang sekali tidak lebih. Jangan menyesal setiap keputusan yang akan kamu ambil nanti. Maka dari itu, pikirkan dengan matang, aku menunggu keputusanmu, Yongguk- _haksaeng_." Kata _seonsaengnim_ menjelaskan.

"aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku mohon undur diri, _seonsaengnim_." Kata Yongguk sopan sambil berdiri menunggu perintah. "baiklah, silahkan." Sahut seongsaenim singkat dan Yongguk yang mendengarnya langsung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan setelahnya dia pergi keluar. _Kekelas? Ani, aku akan ketaman. Disana tenang dan sejuk untuk dijadikan tempat berpikir._ Pikir Yongguk setelah dia keluar dari ruangan Choi-seongsaenim.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"hosh hosh. Ah akhirnya. Aish ini melelahkan." Keluh Youngjae yang kelelahan setelah berlari. Dia sekarang berada beberapa meter dari daun pintu kayu jati berwarna cokelat tua dan terlihat masih kuat dan kokoh untuk setia tetap berdiri disana. "semoga kau masih disana, dae- _ah_." Ucap Youngjae sambil berjalan menghampiri gagang pintu dan meraihnya.

 **Dekdek…dekdek…**

Jantung Youngjae berdebar cepat, seperti takut akan sesuatu. Gagang pintunya dingin, dan Youngjae hanya menghela nafas panjang mencoba untuk tetap santai dan tenang. Dia gugup, takut mengganggu Daehyun. Tapi, dia harus menemukannya…

 ** _Sebelum terlambat._**

Suara yeoja itu lagi. _Kenapa suaranya selalu terngiang-ngiang? Aish ini menyebalkan. Tapi, benar, sebelum Daehee yang menemukan Daehyun, aku harus menemukannya lebih dulu._ Pikir Youngjae. Youngjae menguatkatkan pegangannya dan hatinya.

 **Ceklek…**

Pintunya telah terbuka setengah sempurna, dan Youngjae pertama yang dia lakukan setelah pintu terbuka seperti adalah menyembulkan kepalanya. Dan mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum tubuh dia sepenuhnya masuk kegedung tua itu. Youngjae langsung masukan tubuh kedalam gedung setelah dia memastikan disana tidak ada orang. "Sangat sepi, apa dia benar-benar tidur disini?" ucapnya setalah dia sudah berada didalam. Dia mulai melangkah kakinya perlahan dan perlahan. Berharap tidak membangunkan Daehyun, jika benar dia sedang tidur disini. Tapi, dimananya?

Youngjae berkeliling, dan sampai akhirnya dia menemukan beberapa anak tangga yang mengerah kelantai atas. "apa kau diatas sana, dae?" Youngjae tentu bertanya-tanya, karena ditempat ini dia tidak menemukan apapun -Daehyun ataupun meja dan sepasang bangku kayu berwarna putih yang ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu- dilantai satu, setelah lama memandangi anak tangga, dia memutuskan untuk menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan diatasnya.

Sesampainya dia diatas, dia mencoba untuk melihat kesekelilingnya, dari posisinya yang masih berdiri dekat anak tangga yang ternyata hanya sampai lantai dua saja. Youngjae semakin penasaran tentang tempat ini dan tentang Daehyun. Dia tahu tempat ini dari Himchan- _hyung_ , tapi hanya sebatas lantai satu saja tidak lebih karena Himchan pernah berkata _"jangan terlalu jauh dari daerah ini, jae-ah. Lantai satu, jangan kelantai atas. Ingat itu, jae-ah. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh dan terluka."_ Itulah yang diingat Youngjae. Dan saat itu juga dia mengetahui Daehyun bersembunyi disini, dilantai satu, setelah Daehyun mengerjainya. Setelah kejadian itu, dia menemukan Daehyun disini, jika beruntung. Youngjae hanya tahu kemungkinan tempat Daehyun bersembunyi adalah tempat ini saja. Dia tidak tahu tempat-tempat mana saja yang Daehyun jadikan tempat persembunyiannya.

Youngjae menghela nafas kasar karena dia tidak terlalu melihat daerah disekelilingnya dari posisinya –kanan dan kiri ada tembok, dibelakangnya ada jendela besi yang dihalangi oleh lemari cokelat yang besar. Youngjae menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, mencoba memberani diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Dia berjalan kedepan dengan sangat hati-hati, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, masih belum terlihat. "diatas sini sangat cantik." Gumam Youngjae pelan sambil terus berjalan kedepan menghampiri jendela yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tangga dan terkadang dia memutar badannya, melihat yang ada disekitarnya. _"dae?"._

 **Dek…**

Youngjae langsung membeku ditempat, mencerna suara siapa yang ia dengar. _Ada suara? Tapi suara siapa? Ini bukan suara Daehyun. Apa mungkin…mungkinkah, Daehyun sedang bersama seseorang? Atau bukan Daehyun yang ia panggil, lalu siapa?_ Pikir Youngjae yang sedang memegangi dadanya dan meremas pakaian seragamnya. Dadanya terasa sesesak. Dia tidak ingin bergerak lagi. Dia takut, dadanya semakin sesak. _"ne, waeyo?"_

 **Seeett,,,,**

Dengan cepat Youngjae langsung menoleh kebelakang secepat dia mendengar suara yang berikutnya dan kali ini dia mengenal suaranya. _Suara Daehyun!_ pikir Youngjae, dan matanya mulai memanas. Tapi, _aku tidak boleh menangis. Tidak boleh. Aku namja dan Daehyun juga. Tapi, kenapa aku jadi merasa ada yang aneh tentang ini._ Youngjae memikirkan semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini dan semua yang terjadi padanya. _Apa ini yang dimaksud dari Himchan-hyung katakan waktu itu? Jatuh dan terluka? Aku pikir hyung takut aku jatuh dari lantai dua dan akhirnya terluka. Tapi, benarkah seperti itu?_ Youngjae benar-benar bingung atas ucapan Himchan padanya waktu itu.

 _"dae, apa kau masih mencintainya?" "eung, memangnya kenapa?" "tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya saja." "eeum,"_

Terdengar lagi dan Youngjae masih diposisinya, dia ingin sekali berjalan kearah sumber suara dan mencari tahu siapa yang sedang berada bersama dengan Daehyun. Youngjae kembali menarik nafas panjang dengan menghembuskan lagi. Perlahan tanpa ia sadari, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti perasaan tentang dimana mereka sedang berada. Dia memutar jalur langkahnya kekanan anak tangga, berjalan menuju depan lemari. Selama perjalanan terasa lama dan Youngjae merasa kakinya berat untuk melangkah. Dia kembali meremas dadanya yang semakin berdetak semakin cepat. Dia sesak, takut, sedih dan dia bingung kenapa rasa seperti ini menghampirinya. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai disisi…

 **Dek…dekdek…**

…sebelah kiri dari lemari yang menutupi mereka berdua dari posisi awal Youngjae –anak tangga. Youngjae melihat mereka berdua. _Berpelukan? Namja dengan namja? Dan siapa yang sedang dipeluk Daehyun?_ Youngjae membatin sambil menutup rapat matanya masih mencoba untuk tidak terisak, meski air matanya telah turun dan tangan Youngjae dengan cekatan mengusap air matanya sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat basah pada wajahnya. Setelah sekian lama dia berdiri disana dengan mata tertutup kini telah membuka matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa pikir panjang Youngjae melangkah kebelakang terus sampai dia berada ditengah jalan anak tangga –setengah perjalanan kelantai dua- dan terisak pelan. Dan setelahnya dia berlari kembali keatas, bertemu dengan Daehyun dan namja yang ada dipelukannya. Youngjae siap.

"Daehyun! aaaahhh! Ter-hosh-nyata kau ada disini! Aigo cape sekali." Kata Youngjae –yang tertunduk kelelahan karena berlari? Atau apa?- dan membuat mereka berdua melapaskan pelukannya dan langsung menoleh kebelakang, ke Youngjae yang tengah tertunduk kelelahan. "eung, jae- _ah_?" "Him…chan- _hyung_?" Youngjae melongo terkejut, ketika dia mendongakan kepalanya, _ternyata yang ada dipelukan Daehyun adalah Himchan-hyung_? Youngjae membatin. "a…ada apa, _Chubby-Cakes_?" tanya Daehyun memperhatikan Youngjae. Dan Youngjae yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh -dengan mata sedikit basahnya- ke Daehyun. Daehyun melihat langsung memperhatikan mata Youngjae _kau menangis, jae-ah? kau tahu yang aku lakukan atau aku katakan? Mianhae._ Daehyun membatin dan setelahnya dia tiba-tiba langsung ditatapa membuang tatapannya. Himchan hanya terdiam, dan memperhatikan Daehyun dan Youngjae. Hening, Youngjae belum menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun dan Himchan pun tidak menjawab panggilan letih Youngjae. Mereka diam. "eung…" Youngjae menegakkan badannya dan merenggangkannya sambil menutup matanya rapat –menahan air mata agar tidak terlihat-.

" _neo gwaenchanayo_ , jae- _ah_?" tanya Himchan khawatir sambil menghampiri Youngjae. "nan, gwaenchana, _hyung._ " Sahut Youngjae sambil tersenyum miris. "ah ne. aku hampir lupa." Tanya Himchan lagi, dan Daehyun hanya memperhatikan mereke berdua. "Daehyun, aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja tadi, katanya kau harus kerumah sakit, sebelum terlambat. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Daehee." Ucap Youngjae mencoba untuk melihat ekspresi Daehyun. Dan hasilnya? "benarkah? _Hyung,_ aku harus pergi. Apa _hyung_ mau ikut?" _Kau panik, dae._ Youngjae membatin. "tidak, kau saja." Sahut Himchan santai dan Youngjae hanya diam memperhatikan mereka berdua seperti itu. "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sendiri. _Miss Cubby-Cakes, gomawo_ , telah memberi tahuku." Ucap Daehyun yang akan siap meninggalkan Himchan dan Youngjae disana. "aku akan kembali, jangan sedih." lanjut Daehyun sambil mengusap pelan pipi Himchan dan langsung berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Youngjae, hanya diam memperhatikan adegan yang ada dihadapannya. Mencoba untuk tidak terlihat sedih.

Daehyun telah berlalu menjauh. Tapi Himchan dan Youngjae masih disana, lantai dua. "bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu, jae- _ah_?" _kata-kata itu, yah, hyung sudah mengatakannya._ " _hyung,_ apa Himchan- _hyung_ akan tetap disini?" tanya Youngjae tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Himchan. "tentu, tapi aku akan kembali kekelas sebentar untuk mengambil barang-barangku lalu kembali lagi kemari. Dan kau, jae- _ah_?" jelas Himchan. "eoh, aku akan kembali kekelas saja. Lagi pula aku sudah meninggalkan kelas terlalu lama, _hyung_." Ucap Youngjae sopan, dan Himchan memperhatikan apapun –perkataan dan tingkah Youngjae yang salah tingkah- yang dilakukan oleh Youngjae. "baiklah, aku duluan ya, _hyung_. _Annyeong._ " Kata Youngjae sambil mebungkuk hormat dan setelahnya berlalu pergi dan tidak lupa untuk berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya dan juga tersenyum ke Himchan yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

#JokeMato DaeJae : Terima kasih sudah baca & review. penasaran ya kkkkk? di tunggu kelanjutannya ya :) hahhaa

* * *

huwaaaa chap 7 nya baru update -_-" . /yasudah abaikan/.

oke, mohon review nya ya *bow* :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (Yoo Young Jae – B.A.P)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Dan cast lainnya**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Eyes-Puppet (Kim Himchan - B.A.P)_**

 **Bunhong (?)**

 **Tao (Exo)**

* * *

Sebelumnya : _"dae?"._ **Dek…** _"ne, waeyo?"._ Tanpa pikir panjang Youngjae melangkah kebelakang terus sampai dia berada ditengah jalan anak tangga –setengah perjalanan kelantai dua- dan terisak pelan. Dan setelahnya dia berlari kembali keatas, bertemu dengan Daehyun dan namja yang ada dipelukannya. Youngjae siap. "Daehyun! aaaahhh! Ter-hosh-nyata kau ada disini! Aigo cape sekali." "eung, jae- _ah_?" "Him…chan- _hyung_?" "a…ada apa, _Chubby-Cakes_?". _kau menangis, jae-ah? kau tahu yang aku lakukan atau aku katakan? Mianhae._

"Daehyun, aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja tadi, katanya kau harus kerumah sakit, sebelum terlambat. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Daehee." "benarkah? _Hyung,_ aku harus pergi. Apa _hyung_ mau ikut?" "tidak, kau saja." "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sendiri. _Miss Cubby-Cakes, gomawo_ , telah memberi tahuku."

* * *

 **Himchan Side**

Kedua tangan Daehyun masih memelukku bahkan salah satu tangannya mengelus rambutku dengan lembut dan aku mebalas pelukannya dan aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku kepinggangnnya erat. Wajahku bersembunyi dibalik leher Daehyun -tidak tidur- dan aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang masih sama, kayu manis. Aku menyukainya, dan aku yakin 'dia' juga menyukainya. Hening hanya deru nafasku dan Daehyun yang terdengar, aku atau pun Daehyun sama-sama bungkam.

Tidak terlalu banyak pembicaraan yang kami bicarakan, dan kami hanya butuh ketenangan. Daehyun, sedang stress. Aku tahu itu, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kami –aku, Daehyun dan _Bunhong_ \- sedang menunggu 'dia' untuk kembali berkumpul bersama kami lagi, seperti dulu.

 _Youngjae, kau sepertinya. Selalu dikerjai Daehyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa ini sebuah pertanda?._

"dae?" " _ne, waeyo_?" rasanya aku ingin kembali menangis, dan mengatakan padanya, _ini akan berakhir, dae. Bertahanlah._ Namun aku tidak bisa. Aku, aku hanya, hanya… aku hanya sahabatmu sejak kita kecil, _hyung_ bagimu. _Mianhae, dae. Mian._

"dae, apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"eung, memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya saja."

"eeum," Daehyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. Namun, menurutku dia seperti kecewa. Entah sekarang jam berapa, aku terlalu larut dalam keheningan yang kami buat sendiri.

"Daehyun! aaaahhh! Ter-hosh-nyata kau ada disini! Aigo cape sekali."

Aku dan Daehyun terkejut dan langsung melepaskan pelukan kami saat kami mendengar kalimat itu. Lalu kami secara bersamaan bangkit dan menoleh kebelakang. Youngjae tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, karena berlari. "eung, jae- _ah_?" "him…chan- _hyung_?"

 **Daehyun side**

Sudah banyak kejutan hari ini. Tadi, Himchan- _hyung_ dengan pertanyaannya 'apa aku masih mencintainya?' dan sekarang? Youngjae berlari dari lantai satu sampai sini dan lebih mengejutkan lagi. Youngjae kemari dengan kondisi kelelahan dan aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. _kau menangis, jae-ah? kau tahu yang aku lakukan atau aku katakan? Mianhae._

"a…ada apa, _Chubby-Cakes_?" aku langsung membuang wajahku kearah lain, saat Youngjae mendengar ucapanku. Aku yakin dia masih memperhatikanku tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Himchan- _hyung_ juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae. Lagi-lagi suasana disini kembali hening. Selama beberapa saat kami bertiga tidak ada yang membuka mulut sama sekali.

"eung…" Youngjae meregangkan tubuhnya, dan Himchan- _hyung_ mendekatinya " _neo, gwaenchanayo,_ jae- _ah_?" " _nan, gwanchana, hyung."_ Sahut Youngjae sambil tersenyum. _Youngjae tidak baik-baik saja, hyung_. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi yah, apa boleh buat? Jika aku mengatakannya mungkin mereka berdua akan menanigis secara serentak. Aku tidak ingin mereka menangis.

"ah ne. Aku hampir lupa." Lanjut Youngjae, aku hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua intens. Himchan- _hyung_ memperhatikan Youngjae yang aku yakin dia takut Youngjae terluka. "Daehyun, aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja tadi, katanya kau harus kerumah sakit, sebelum terlambat. Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Daehee." Aku melongo mendengarnya. _My Sweety Miss Chubby-Cakes, apa yang terjadi padanya?_

"benarkah? _Hyung,_ aku harus pergi. Apa _hyung_ mau ikut?" aku panik? Tentu. "tidak, kau saja." Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Youngjae sekarang. Dia hanya diam saja.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sendiri. _Miss Cubby-Cakes, gomawo_ , telah memberi tahuku." Dia masih diam dihadapanku dan aku melihat mata doe nya masih berkaca-kaca. _Jangan menangis._

"aku akan kembali, jangan sedih." lanjutku -yang aku tujukan untuk mereka berdua- sambil mengusap pipi Himchan- _hyung_ dan sebagai tanggapan dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku berbalik dan berlalu pergi.

Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih diam ditempat. _Gidaryeo, My Sweety. Na dashi olkke._ Secepat mungkin aku pergi dari sana. Aku merindukannya.

 **Author side**

Daehyun, pergi meninggalkan dua makhluk cantik yang rapuh atas pemikiran dan perasaannya masing-masing. Dan Youngjae, dia juga memilih untuk pergi setelah Daehyun benar-benar pergi.

" _mianhae,_ jae- _ah._ _Mianhae._ Aku yang menjatuhkan dan membuatmu terluka. Tapi, ini tidak benar. Daehyun, masih miliknya. Masih milik _Miss Chubby-Cakes_ , sahabat ku… kekasih Daehyun." ucap Himchan setelah hanya dilihatnya punggung Youngjaeyang telah menghilang.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"akhirnya kelas telah bersih." Tao, manusia berwajah tampan berdarah Chinese ini, merasa lelah membersihkan kelas bersama teman-temannya.

"baik, sesuai perjanjian. Aku akan pergi. Jangan halangi aku lagi 'koko' Tao. Atau aku tidak akan membantumu lagi untuk mengatur kelas ini!" /apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol, eoh?/ _aku mendengarmu, paboya!_ Gusar Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah Tao yang juga menoleh kearah sumber suara. Chanyeol.

"kau mengancamku, 'jangkung' eum?" Chanyeol diam ditempat, karena namja yang ia sedang hampiri, mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri dirinya. "jika ya, memangnya kenapa, 'koko' ?" tantang Chanyeol dan Tao semakin mendekat.

Dua namja yang memiliki tinggi badan hampir sama –Chanyeol lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Tao tentunya- saling berhadapan, dekat. /Tao! Tao! Tao!/Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!/

Semua penghuni kelas bersorak riuh memanggil nama dua namja yang sepertinya akan berkelahi.

"Yak! 'koko' kau… Yongguk?" mata Chanyeol menemukan Yongguk yang baru saja melewati kelasnya.

"Yongguk?" Tao mengulang sambil memincingkan matanya. "Yongguk, dia anak baru dan dia dekat dengan _Miss Eyes-Puppet_ , yah, karena mereka sekelas. Lebih baik aku pergi, kau… kau kenapa Tao? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" wajah Tao mengeras, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa namja yang ada dihadapannya ini sedang tertunduk karena ucapannya.

"pergilah, dan kemana dia… ah maksudku Himchan pergi?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung akan sikap Tao, yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

" _molla_. Mungkin dikelas atau digedung tua. Kau tahu kan gedung tua, 'koko'? baiklah aku akan pergi. _Say goodbye to your lovely, Mr. Tao_. kkkkk" Chanyeol terkikik pelan melihat wajah Tao seperti ingin mengatakan 'ada yang dekatnya selain diriku?'

Siiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg…

Suasana kembali sunyi, Tao membeku ditempatnya. Sedangkan yang lain; ada yang kembali ke meja masing-masing, ada yang pergi untuk meletakan peralatan dan ada juga yang pergi turun menuju kantin.

"hei, Tao. Apa yang sedang… yak! Kau mau pergi kemana?" teriak seorang namja yang mendapati acuhan oleh Tao –dia berlari tanpa menoleh siapa yang memanggilnya.

Tao berlari cepat sangat cepat. Menuruni tangga, berbelok dan terkadang dia memutar jalannya untuk menghindari guru. Dan selalu begitu.

Tempatnya terlalu jauh dari tempat tujuannya.

 ** _Say goodbye to your lovely, Mr. Tao._**

Suara Chanyeol benar-banar mangganggu. _Handphone._ Tao berhanti, dan mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jas almamater nya. Dia mulai mengetik nomor yang dituju _window chat._

 _._

 _Eodini?._

.

Setelahnya dia menekan tombol _sent._

Tao cemas, dia hanya memutar-memutarkan handphone nya sambil melihat ke kiri dank e kanan, mungkin orang yang dikiriminya _chat_ ada didekatnya.

 **Ddrrreeettt…**

Handphone Tao bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Dengan cepat dia membuka pesan dan membacanya.

 ** _Gedung tua. Aku akan kembali kekelas, tunggu aku di taman dekat koridor kelasmu._**

 _._

 _Tunggu aku, jika aku belum sampai._

.

Setelah selesai membalas pesan singkat yang ia lakukan. Tao kembali berlari, tapi kini tujuannya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Perpustukaan sekolah dengan koridor yang dikatakan dalam _chat_ tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi Tao akan dapat masalah jika berlari dikoridor ini. "Ruang BK. Aku harus memutar." Tao kembali berlari dan dia juga tidak lupa untuk memasukan kembali handphone nya ke dalam saku jas almamater nya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"aku harus pergi kemana? Ke kelasnya atau ke gedung tua?" Chanyeol berhasil berlari dari kelasnya sampai koridor dilantai satu, di belakang kantin menuju taman. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap makhluk yang dia cari ada didekatnya.

" _Whare are you, Miss Chubby-Cakes_?" cemas? Pasti. Sejak awal Chanyeol memang sudah cemas tentang firasatnya menyangkut Youngjae. Yang mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu terhadap Youngjae. Tapi, apa?

 _"hiks hiks hiks hiks"_

 _Ada yang menangis? Nuguya?_ Chanyeol membatin sambil menoleh kiri-kanan mencari dari mana asal suara tersebut dan siapa yang sedang menangis?

 _"hiks hiks hiks hiks, a…aku hiks a-hiks-ku hiks."_

 _Yoo youngjae!_ Tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Chanyeol mengayunkan langkahnya cepat, dan juga mengedarkan pandangannya dan menajamkan pendengarnnya, mencoba mencari dimana posisi Youngjae sekarang. Chanyeol berlari dan berhenti didekat ruang penyimpanan peralatan kebun.

Dan…

"hiks hiks hiks hiks _mian_ hiks, _mianhae_ hiks"

… bingo. Chanyeol menemukan Youngjae tengah memeluk lututnya di balik ruangan itu –dibelakang ruang tersebut- dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Chanyeol langsung berlutut, menyamakan posisinya dengan Youngjae yang terduduk dan menundukan kepalanya dalam. "Youngjae, _Are you okey_?" Youngjae yang merasa dirinya terpanggil, mendongakan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"Ch…Chanyeol hiks hiks." Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, karena; pertama Youngjae yang langsung memeluknya erat dan Chanyeol pun membalas pelukannya dan mengusap pelan punggung datar milik Youngjae. Mencoba menenangkannya. _Youngjae, apa yang terjadi padamu?_ ; dan kedua Youngjae terlihat berantakan.

"jangan menangis. Kau akan terlihat jelek jika kau seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, seperti berbisik.

"hiks hiks Cha…Chanyeol hiks." suara Youngjae terdengar serak dan letih.

" _ne,_ jae- _ah_?" _kumohon, jangan menangis. Aku tak kuasa melihatmu seperti ini._ Lanjut Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkapkannya.

"ke…kenapa, hiks hiks kenapa kau baru datang? A…aku hiks…" Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan baik. _Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu, aku menyesal. Tao! Ini karenamu yang menahanku terlalu lama!_ Pikir Chanyeol sambil tangannya mengusap pelan punggung Youngjae dan terkadang dia mencium pelan –berusaha untuk tiak mendapat hadia pukulan dari Youngjae yangs edang menangis- pundak dan leher milik Youngjae.

"tenang, sekarang aku disini. Aku memelukmu. Jangan menangis, oke?"

"kenapa kau pergi huh? Hiks hiks wae?! Hiks kau menyebalkan! Park Chanyeol! Meninggalkan aku sendirian disana, ditaman." Kata Youngjae setelah dia menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar dan Chanyeol yang dijauhkan dengan kasar hanya memasang muka _foker face_.

"tapi, aku kembali lagi bukan?" _déjà vu._

"k…kau jahat. Hiks hiks Chanyeol hiks kau jahat!" Youngjae masih menangis, bahkan sekarang dia memukuli Chanyeol, -meski pelan- tapi, itu tetap membuat Chanyeol kuwalahan untuk mencoba menangkap tangan Youngjae yang mulai brutal memukulinya.

"yak! Yoo Youngjae! Bisakah untuk tidak memukuliku? Badan ku sakit setelah membersihkan kelas tadi. Dan aku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Aku ada disampingmu sekarang, selalu. Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini, jae- _ah_?"

Youngjae langsung terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang bernafas setelah memberinya hentakan –seperti sedang rap, cepat dan tanpa jeda.-

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol." Suara Youngjae memanggil nama Chanyeol secara berulang-ulang tapi, semakin lama, semakin hilang ditelinga Chanyeol.

"a…apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Chanyeol- _hyung_?" Chanyeol melamun.

"huh-ne?" _kau melamun disaat kau sudah menggenggam tanganku. Dasar bodoh._ Rasanya Youngjae ingin sekali mengatakannya keras-keras ditelinga Chanyeol, agar Chanyeol dapat mendengarkannya lagi.

"a…apa yang sedang hiks kau pikirkan, Chanyeol- _hyung_?" ucap Youngjae mengulang ucapannya sebelumnya.

"kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel _hyung_?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Youngjae untuknya tapi dia malah mengajukan pertanyaan balik ke makhluk yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"jawab pertanyaanku. Bukan bertanya lagi ke aku! Kau menyebalkan!" merajuk, itulah yang dilakukan Youngjae sekarang. _Kau sangatlah manis jika sedang merajuk seperti ini. Tapi kau sedikit terlihat jelek karena matamu yang sembab._

"kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu!" dan lagi. Youngjae mem- _pout_ \- kan bibirnya.

"kkkkkk. Sudah aku katakan, bukan? Kau terlihat jelek jika menangis…" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, dan mencubit pelan hidung Youngjae. "Dan sekarang lihatlah. Matamu sembab, dan kau terlihat seperti panda yang kebanyakan makan. Sampai-sampai kau kehilangan matanya." Lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jas almamater nya dan menyerahkannya ke Youngjae dan Youngjae menerimanya.

" _eomo!_ Mataku! Yak! Chanyeol! _Eothokaji?_ Aku tidak bisa kembali ke kelas dengan wajahku seperti ini." Chanyeol yang mendengar Youngjae yang mulai panik akan wajahnya yang sedikit membengkak, hanya terkikik pelan.

"pukul 3.45 sore, sudah waktunya pulang. Mungkin teman-teman dikelasmu sudah pulang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan melihat jam tangan dan tidak lupa dia mengusapkan jari tangannya di kedua mata milik Youngjae -menghapus jejak air mata yang sejak tadi sudah mengalir seperti sungai kecil.

"lalu, kau bagaimana?" tanya Youngjae antusias, -karena yang ia lihat Chanyeol tidak membawa barang-barang miliknya- dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya kembali tersenyum dan kini Youngjae melihat senyum Chanyeol.

"kita akan ke kelas ku dulu, lalu ke kelas mu. _Othe_?"

"Ok. Apa kau…"

"Youngjae, kau bisa memanggil ku _hyung_ atau apa saja jika kau nyaman dengan embel…errr…maksudku sebutan itu dibelakang namaku." _Tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh._ Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"benarkah?" tanya Youngjae lagi-lagi dengan antusias.

"benar." Dengan anggukan mungkin membuat Youngjae percaya akan ucapanya. "baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu. apa yah?" layaknya orang lain yang sedang berpikir, Youngjae meletakan jari telunjuknya dan memukul pelan di bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Youngjae -layaknya bocah yang akan dikabulkan permintaanya- hanya terkikik pelan dan disisi lain, dia takut dengan sebutan yang akan disandngkan dibelakang namanya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" Suara serak milik seseorang membuat Tao menoleh cepat. " _Eyes-Puppet_ , kau menangis?" tanya Tao saat dia melihat intens namja bernama Himchan.

"aku akan kembali ke kelas dan mengambil barang-barangku."

 **Grrreeebbb…**

Tangan Tao dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Himchan, ketika dia mendapati Himchan akan meninggalkannya. "Jika Daehyun, yang sedang kau khawatirkan. Kau dapat menungguinya. Tapi, jangan membuat dirimu sendiri terluka." Himchan tetap tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Dia masih memunggungi namja tampan yang sedang memperhatikannya dari belakang. menunggu

"Yongguk?" Tao yang mendengarnya –walau terdengar seperti berbisik- langsung menoleh dan melihat ke depan. Dan Yongguk hanya diam memperhatikan dua namja yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

"jika kau ingin pergi, aku tidak akan melarangmu. Maafkan aku, yang tidak bisa selalu bersamamu. _Mianhae, Chanie._ " _Kau memanggilku Chanie?_ Pikir Himchan, setelah dia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan oleh Tao. Himchan hanya diam -dia bingung antara harus berhambur kepelukan Tao atau menangis karena perkataan Tao kali ini yang terdengar sedang menyerah- dan dia yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Tao tengah memperhatikannya. Tapi Yongguk membeku ditempat, melihat adegan yang ada dihadapannya.

" _Mianhae._ " Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum miris kearah Himchan yang juga memperhatiannya, dan perlahan melepaskan genggamannya pelan. Dan Himchan –melihat kewajah tampan milik Tao dan terkadang dia melihat ke tangannya yang digenggam oleh Tao perlahan dilepas- terkejut dengan sikap Tao yang seperti ini.

Himchan masih bingung dengan sikap Tao kali ini. Tapi Tao tetap menghiraukan wajah bingung yang ditunjukan oleh Himchan dan mulai melangkahkan kakiknya, meninggalkan Himchan yang masih terpukau akan sikap Tao -melepas genggamannya- padanya.

 **Yongguk Side**

Aku hanya memutar-mutar -berjalan kesana-kemari untuk memperlambat rasa bosan- perjalananku menuju taman dan sebentar -hanya mengikuti koridor kantin sekolah- lagi aku akan sampai ke tempat tujuanku, taman.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya memainkan -memutar dan membalikan setiap sisi handphoneku yang sengaja aku keluarkan- handphone dan memandang ke sekeliling, mungkin aja ada yang menarik untuk dilihat.

" _nugui_?" langkahku terhenti saat melihat ada dua makhluk yang sepertinya sedang berbicara, jarakku dengan mereka cukup jauh, maka dari itu aku mendekati mereka. "jadi penasaran, tapi bukankah tidak sopan? Ah, bilang aja ' _miansillye_ ' nanti mereka juga maklum. kkkk _mian."_ Karena rasa penasaran telah berhasil menguasi diriku, aku jadi memilih untuk tetap berjalan melewati mereka. Dibenakku ada 2 kemungkinan tentang mereka; pertama, mereka sepasang kekasih, dan yang kedua, mereka mau berkelahi -bermusuhan-.

Aku semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua. Mereka namja, berarti kemungkinan yang kedua tentang mereka. Mereka akan berkelahi. "kalau aku lewat dan benar mereka benar-benar akan berkelahi, nanti aku akan kena juga lagi (?) Tapi, aku masih penasaran, siapa mereka?" aku terus berjalan tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak mencolok -berjalan tenang dan tetap memperhatikan mereka- agar mereka tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang mereka.

"aku penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka. Kenapa namja yang berdiri dekat dengan tembok hanya diam saja saat namja yang tengah bersamanya hendak pergi darinya, hendak berjalan kemari -ke arah tempat aku datang." aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, ternyata perkiraanku salah. "Ah? salah satu namja itu -salah satu dari mereka berdua- akan kemari? _Aigo, eotteokaji_?" Aku mulai panik ketika namja itu akan berjalan ke arah ku "Aish…baik" aku hanya menghela nafas kasar dan melanjutkan langkahku perlahan-lahan.

 **Deekk...**

" _Mwo?! Igeon…_ Hi...Him...Himchan _-ah, hago, nuguya sonyeon_?" Aku terkejut bukan main, tapi aku harus mengendalikan diri dan nada suaraku agar tidak terlalu melengking sempurna diudara dan langkahku kembali terhenti saat melihat wajah dan postur tubuh namja yang akan jalan kemari -menurutku- dengan cukup jelas dari posisi aku berdiri, dan kini aku lebih memincingkan mataku, mencoba memastikan benarkah namja itu Himchan atau bukan? Tapi, kalau memang benar itu Himchan, lalu namja yang bersamanya siapa? "benar itu Himchan- _ah_ , dia sedang apa disini? Berdua dengan seorang namja? _Ige museun il-iya? Mwo?_ "

 _"Yongguk (?)"_

Himchan, memanggil namaku, walau suaranya pelan tapi jarakku lumayan dekat -hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter, mungkin 35 sampai 40 meter. Aku yakin dia melihat aku yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Tangan Himchan digenggam oleh namja itu saat hendak pergi meninggalkannya, dan aku melihatnya sedang berbicara pada Himchan, tapi apa? Dan namja yang menggenggamnya juga mengikuti arah pembicaraan Himchan. _Shit!_

Entah apa yang dikatakan namja itu -suaranya benar-benar pelan- aku hanya melihatnya seperti orang sedang komat-kamit, tapi Himchan langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Dan aku yang melihatnya semakin membeku ditempat, bingung mau melakukan apa -terus melangkah kedepan atau berbalik dan mencari jalan lain untuk menuju taman.

Namja yang menggenggam tangan Himchan mulai dilepas olehnya sendiri bukan oleh Himchan. Dan kini namja itu yang meninggalkan Himchan setelah Himchan menoleh ke arahnya. Sedangkan Himchan yang ada dihadapannya hanya diam, dan memperhatikan tangannya yang dilepas oleh namja itu yang kini mulai berlalu pergi. Dan aku yang disini berpikir, _Neon namjachingu, Himchan-ah?_ Aku tetap memperhatikan mereka -meski pikiran sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih- dan namja itu hampir...eeerrr... _ani_ , 10 atau 15 meter lagi dia akan melewatiku.

 _Sekali lagi kecurigaanku di kemungkinan yang pertama, mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi lebih parah lagi, mereka sama-sama namja. Artinya mereka tidak normal?_

 _"Tao."_ _Jadi namamu Tao (?)_ , aku membatin setelah Himchan memanggil namja yang ternyata sudah berada didekatku. Dan hasilnya? Tao, dia berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang yang sebelumnya dia melihat ke arahku, kemudian dia tertunduk sambil memegang tengkuknya. Aku masih terdiam.

.

.

 **..taktaktak...**

.

.

Suara sepatu Himchan yang berderap kencang lumayan melengking diudara dan membuat telingaku merespon untuk melihat kearahnya. Dia berlari cukup kencang dan...

.

 **Ggreeebb...**

.

.

...Himchan memeluk Tao (?) ...

.

 **Ddeekk...**

 **.**

 **.**

...memeluknya dihadapanku (?)

.

.

 **..ddeekk...**

.

.

Jantungku berdebar kencang, dan nafasku tercekat saat melihat Himchan yang berlari dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di kedua pundak milik Tao -menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher milik Tao-, secara tiba-tiba. Dan Tao membalas pelukan Himchan, dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping milik Himchan. Tanganku gatal seperti aku ingin menarik Himchan dari pelukannya dan menghajar namja itu. _Kenapa aku tidak bisa melangkahkan kakiku?_ Aku membatin selagi melihat adegan yang tersaji dihadapanku dan membuatku muak.

" _You wont to hold me tight, Tao?"_

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan pertanda dia memang seperti yang diucapkan namja cantik yang didalam rengkuhannya dan tidak membuatnya terusik.

 _"You unforgiven for that, Tao! 'cause I love you too. So I'm sorry that, babe._ "

 **Author Side**

Himchan berbisik di antara leher Tao, dan Tao yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lalu mencium leher dan pundak mulus dan putih bersih seperti susu milik Himchan. Tapi, dia tetap memeluk namja cantik yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh. Karena Himchan sedikit meninggikan badannya agar dapat memeluk Tao. Yongguk juga mendengarnya dan hanya menundukan kepala sesekali untuk menetralkan pikirannya yang sudah membuatnya pusing.

"Tao!"

Yongguk terdiam cukup lama. Terlalu terpikau untuk tragedi yang terjadi dihadapannya. Yongguk sesak? pasti. Tapi _tunggu! Itu Himchan masih berdiri cukup jauh di sana (!) lalu tadi (?) aku mengkhayal Himchan akan memeluk namja ini? Aish… apa yang sedang aku pikirkan hhuh?_ Pikir Yongguk setelah dia tertarik dari dunianya sendiri oleh teriakan Himchan.

Tao dan Yongguk hanya saling memandang satu sama lain disaat waktu yang berbeda –Yongguk melihat Tao saat Tao tidak memperhatikannya dan Tao melihat Yongguk disaat Yongguk tidak mengetahuinya. Dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar beradu pandang.

 _Anak baru (?) huh, awas kau!/Memangnya kau siapa?! Huh?!_

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Saling berkomunkasi dengan cara menatap intens satu sama lain?" Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Himchan sudah ada di antara mereka dengan wajah heran menoleh ke Tao dan ke Yongguk secara bergantian.

"huh, _ani._ " Sahut mereka serentak yang telah sadar dari kegiatan 'ayo berkomunikasi dengan saling menatap' dan membuat Himchan terkikik melihat tingkah mereka berdua. "kkkkkkk apa yang kalian pikirkan, huh? Tao? Yongguk?" goda Himchan dengan menyeringai dan alis diangkat-angkat. "a…apa maksudmu, Chanie?" Tao gugup saat Himchan bertingkah seperti Yeoja yang menunggu jawaban dari _namjachingu_ nya. _Jangan dengan wajah seperti itu, Himchan. Jika tidak ada 'Anak Baru' ini mungkin kau sudah aku 'makan'._ Pikir Tao, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku pikir kalian akan berkelahi, makanya aku disini. Mungkin aku bisa melerai kalian berdua, jika itu akan terjadi." Ucap Yongguk, dengan nada sesopan dan menunjukan rasa kesalnya, sebisa mungkin. _Kau memang pengganggu!_ Lanjut Tao dalam pikirannya. "hehehe… maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Tao, namja yang satu ini, tidak akan memukulku, tanpa alasan yang jelas." Ucap Himchan santai sambil mengapit tangan Tao, dan membuat namja tampan yang tangannya diapit hampir kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berdiri, dan juga membuat Yongguk semakin ingin menarik Himchan agar tidak berdekatan dengan Tao.

"kau mau pulang bersamaku, Chanie?" tanya Tao hati-hati dan mendapat anggukan dan senyuman cepat dari Himchan. "Yongguk, kau tidak pulang?" tapi Himchan dengan cepat pula bertanya pada Yongguk. "ah, itu…" Dan Yongguk langsung salah tingkah, mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu. "… ya, sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin pergi ke taman." "bukankah kau bisa lakukan di taman kota… Ah, siapa namamu?..." "namanya Yongguk!" "ah iya, Yongguk- _ssi_ , bukankah kau bisa pergi ke taman kota, saja?" Tao selalu menyergah Himchan untuk berbicara. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yongguk untuk tidak melihat Himchan terlalu lama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Daehyun mencoba mengayunkan langkahnya dengan cepat, berharap dia tidak terlambat sedikit pun. _Aku harus cepat._ Pikirnya. Rumah sakit yang ditujunya lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya, dia bisa kesana menggunakan sepeda atau menaiki taksi tapi; dia tidak membawa sepedanya yang masih terparkir manis di parkiran sepeda sekolahnya dan dia juga lupa untuk mengambil barang-barangnya -dompet dan handphone yang ia letakkan dalam tas sekolahnya- di kelasnya.

"hosh hosh Aigo, _nan paboya_! Kenapa tadi aku tidak meminjam uang ke Himchan- _hyung_ (?) Dan kenapa hosh aish masih jauh." Daehyun terhenti di halte, mencoba untuk manarik nafas sejenak. Dia mendudukan dirinya dibangku halte, bernafas dan mengedarkan pandangannya. "jika kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil tas dan sepeda akan membuang-buang waktu. Karena sekolah sudah jauh dari sini. Tapi, jika aku melanjutkan lari sampai ke sana, yang ada nanti aku yang akan masuk rumah sakit, karena dehidrasi dan kehabisan oksigen. Ada yang lewat gitu, murid satu sekolahan denganku dan arah pulangnya juga sama denganku -rumah sakit- siapa saja aku butuh tumpangan."

Daehyun hanya termenung melihat ke sekelilingnya yang ramai penuh dengan manusia yang telah pulang menyelesaikan kegiatan hari ini -kerja, kuliiah bahkan ahjuma yang pulang berdagang- yang juga memperhatikan bahakan, mungkin ada yang mencibirnya. Daehyun; berseragam sekolah lengkap, tapi berantakan ditambah dia tidak membawa tas dan sepeda, seperti murid yang lain yang pulang sekolah. Seakan-akan dia tengah membolos sekolah tapi ketahuan dan mencoba untuk kabur.

.

.

"Daehyun- _hyung_?" Terdengar suara dari arah kiri Daehyun dan Daehyun mengenalnya. Daehyun menemukan seseorang yang memanggilnya, tengah berdiri dan memegangi sepeda -dituntun- didekatnya.

.

.

"Bunhongie?" Daehyun kira semua murid sekolahnya sudah pulang -kecuali Himchan- _hyung_ dan beberapa murid yang sedang merapihkan kelasnya- semua, karena sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4.00 sore. "Bunhongie, kenapa kau baru pulang? Dan..." " _hyung_ sendiri kenapa masih disini?" Daehyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang diutarakn Bunhongie padanya. Daehyun bingung harus jawab apa (?)

.

.

"aku mau pergi ke rumah sakit..."

.

.

"bertemu dengan'nya', _hyung_?" Bunhong melihat Daehyun tertunduk lemas, terlihat kelelahan; karena apa (?)

.

.

" _ne..."_ sahut Daehyun, menunggu tanggapan Bunhong tentang pernyataannya kali ini. "aku bawa sepeda, _hyung_ mau memakainya?" nada bicara Bunhong, sedikit terdengar bergetar bagi Daehyun. Tapi, gk ada waktu untuk menggapi nada suara Bunhong. Dia harus pergi secepatnya. " _gomapta, Bunhongie_. Aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu nanti malam. Akan kuhubungi kau jika aku sudah sampai disana, dirumahmu." Bunhong memberikan sepedanya dan hanya tersenyum -menyembunyikan rasa sedih- dihadapan Daehyun. Tak lama Daehyun pergi meninggalkan Bunhong yang masih berdiri melihatnya berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

Huuuuwwwwaaaaaaa XD lanjutannya baru update -_- mianhae kalau banyak typo dan kalimat yang gaje bertebaran T^T

Yosh (^_^)9, mohon RnR nya ya :) *bow*


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (Yoo Young Jae – B.A.P)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Dan cast lainnya**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Eyes-Puppet (Kim Himchan - B.A.P)_**

 ** _Bunhong_** **(?)**

 **Tao (Exo)**

* * *

Sebelumnya : "Daehyun- _hyung_?" "Bunhongie?" "Bunhongie, kenapa kau baru pulang? Dan..." " _hyung_ sendiri kenapa masih disini?" Daehyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang diutarakn Bunhongie padanya. Daehyun bingung harus jawab apa (?) "aku mau pergi ke rumah sakit..." "bertemu dengan'nya', _hyung_?" Bunhong melihat Daehyun tertunduk lemas, terlihat kelelahan; karena apa (?)" _ne..."_

"aku bawa sepeda, _hyung_ mau memakainya?" nada bicara Bunhong, sedikit terdengar bergetar bagi Daehyun. Tapi, gk ada waktu untuk menanggapi nada suara Bunhong. Dia harus pergi secepatnya. " _gomapta, Bunhongie_. Aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu nanti malam. Akan kuhubungi kau jika aku sudah sampai disana, dirumahmu." Bunhong memberikan sepedanya dan hanya tersenyum -menyembunyikan rasa sedih- dihadapan Daehyun. Tak lama Daehyun pergi meninggalkan _Bunhong_ yang masih berdiri melihatnya berlalu pergi.

 _Wait me babe, please don't leave me again. Wait me, please, please, please._ Daehyun terus saja bergumam selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Terlalu banyak dugaan yang dipikirnya saat ini, tentang kekasihnya. _Don't go, don't do it, please. I still love you, I still want you to stay next me. I need you._ Langit benar-benar sudah mulai mendung, pertanda akan mau hujan. Daehyun terus saja mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan cepat. Berharap dia tidak melewatkan satu detik pun untuk melihat dan menyentuh tangan sang pujaan hati.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tis…tis…tis**

.

"aish, hujan! Aku harus cepat! _Aigo_!" Daehyun semakin mengkayuh cepat sepedanya _Bunhong_ yang ia pinjam. Mencoba menghirukan hujan yang menetes diwajahnya.

.

 ** _Dae, langitnya menangis… langitnya terluka… dan aku juga…_**

.

Suaranya terdengar lagi. Daehyun mengingatnya, _jebal kajima! Mianhae._ Daehyun benci hujan, tapi kini hujan mulai turun semakin deras. "pukul, 4.35. _aigo!_ Aku harus cepat! Kenapa harus hujan?! Menyebalkan!" Daehyun sudah mulai gusar dengan kegiatannya kali ini. Dia sudah hampir sampai. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

 _Akhirnya hosh hosh 4.45 semoga. Gidaryeo, babe._ Daehyun dengan cepat berlari memasuki rumah sakit -yang sedari tadi memang ia tuju, bertemu dengan sang kekasih- setelah dia memakirkan sepedanya rapih. Sesampainya didalam, dia kembali berlari kekamar inap yang merawat sang kekasih. Tapi, saat dia sampai didekat ruangan yang dituju, Daehyun berhenti dan melangkah mundur.

"ah, suster tunggu, aish." Daehyun takut jika dia tidak menemukan makhluk yang ia cinta ada didalam sana. Maka dari itu, dia harus memastikannya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

" _ne,_ _haksaeng?_ "

" _Joengseonghabnida,_ apa dia…aaaa…maksudku Tuan Muda, apa dia mas…eeerr…ada disana? Didalam sana?"

"Tuan Muda? Ruang Mawar?" " _eung,_ apa dia ada disana? diruangan yang ada disana?" " _a,_ tentu saja dia didalam." Dada Daehyun cukup lega, mendengarnya 'dia' masih disana.

" _geurae, gamsahabnida._ " Tak lama suster yang dijegat Daehyun pergi meninggalkan Daehyun, Daehyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang berat untuk mendekati pintu besi ruang inap berwarna putih pucat. Tangan Daehyun mulai meraih gagang pintu yang terlihat dingin.

.

 **Sssrrreeekkk…**

.

Daehyun dengan hati-hati menggeser pintu, dan masuk juga perlahan. Berharap untuk tidak membangunkan makhluk cantik yang mungkin kini sedang beristirahat. Langkah Daehyun kembali terhenti saat dia benar-benar dihadapannya sebuah tirai cokelat muda bertengger menutupi makhluk yang ada disana. Daehyun merasa, dia tidak seharusnya berada disini. Tapi, dia merindukan 'dia'. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu._

Daehyun hanya melamun ditempat. Pikirannya runyam. Dia lelah sangat lelah, untuk merapihkan hatinya yang sangat berantakan.

 ** _"_** ** _Daehyun! aaaahhh! Ter-hosh-nyata kau ada disini! Aigo cape sekali"_**

 _._

 _Youngjae!_

 _._

 **Dek…ddeekk…**

.

 _Mianhata. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin…a-a-aku? M-m-menyukaimu?_

 _._

 **ssssssssssiiiiinnngggg…**

.

Daehyun memang tidak sendirian, tapi posisinya dia seperti sendirian. Daehyun hanya menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk meraih tirai dan melangkah mendekati makhluk yang tengah terbaring dia atas ranjang.

.

"B-b-babe…?"

.

Mata doe Daehyun membulat saat yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah ranjang putih yang kosong. Daehyun kembali berlari kecil mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, berharap dia dapat menemukannya. Ruangan ini kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Kekasihnya tidak ada disini? Lalu dimana?

" _where are you now babe? Where?_ " Daehyun sudah hampir utus asa, nafasnya sudah tersengal karena terlalu sering dia berlari. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Dia sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian? Daehyun berdiri dekat jendela hanya menatap kearah luar jendela, taman rumah sakit. Dia kembali menghela nafas kasar dan mencoba untuk tidak kembali menangis meski kini matanya sudah mengkilap karena air mata.

.

"Dae?"

.

 **Ddeek…dekdek…**

 _._

 _Suara siapa?_ Tubuh Daehyun langsung membeku ditempat, otaknya menalar suara siapa yang tengah menghantuinya kini? Youngjae? Atahu kekasihnya? Daehyun menganggap dia tidak ada disini, sudah tidak ada disini.

 **.**

 **Ssssiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg…**

.

Hening, Daehyun tidak menoleh atahu pun mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk seseorang yang mungkin benar-benar ada dibelakangnya yang tengah memanggil dirinya.

.

"Dae, _mianhae_."

Terdengar lagi, tapi kini terdengar lebih jelas dan dekat dan Daehyun masih diposisi yang sama. Daehyun mencoba mengatur detak jantung dan deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur. _Youngjae? Tapi, mungkinkah? Atahu dia? Ini nyata. Tapi, siapa?_ Daehyun masih berkutat dengan pemikiran tentang suara yang dengar kali ini.

.

Tidak terdengar suara lagi. Tapi, Daehyun dapat merasakan dan mendengar deru nafas seseorang, Daehyun tidak mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

" _m-m-mianhae dae hiks mian hiks hiks…_ "

Daehyun langsung membalik badannya saat mendengar suaranya terdengar sangat jelas ada dibelakangnya dan dia menemukannya; dengan wajah yang tertunduk karena tidak ingin Daehyun melihatnya menangis lagi. Namja cantik yang selalu didambakan Daehyun kini ada dihadapannya, tangah menangis dan Daehyun dengan cepat merangkul tubuhnya.

 _._

 _Aku sedang bermimpi? Jika benar aku berharap untuk tidak terbangun._

.

"tenanglah, tuan muda Baekhyun…"

"yak! Dae!"

"kkkkkkkk _mianhae._ Dengarkan aku, kau masih disini dan aku juga. Bersemangatlah. Kumohon jangan menangis seperti ini. Aku yakin kau akan sembuh. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan pada tuhan."

Byun Baekhyun. Nama namja yang tengah dirangkul Daehyun sekaligus kekasih Daehyun, sejak kelas 2 SMP sampai saat ini; menurut Daehyun. Keluarga Byun cukup terpandang diSeoul dan keluarga Jung mengenal dengan sangat baik keluarga Byun karena hubungan Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang baik. Baekhyun sudah tenang dalam rangkulannya; sudah menangis lagi dan hanya memeluk erat Daehyun.

"semangat. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan, meski kamu yang meminta aku pergi, aku tidak akan pergi." Hanya itu yang bisa menenangkannya dan dirinya sendiri; menurut Daehyun hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan padanya kali ini. Dan ini janjinya. "tuan muda, anda tidak…" "memakai alas kaki?" Baekhyun memotong kata-kata suster peribadinya tanpa jeda, dengan nada penuh sarkastik. Dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum hanya mendengarnya.

"maafkan saya, tuan muda. Tapi…" "aku tahu." sekali lagi Baekhyun memotong kalimat suster walau Daehyun tahu suster itu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan sampai akhirnya Daehyun angkat bicara "aku yang akan membujuknya, suster bisa kembali bekerja. _Joengseonghabnida,_ " mencoba mengabaikan makhluk cantik yang tengah mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya –tidak suka atas keputusan sepihak yang dilakukan Daehyun.

"baik, apa yang kita… _ani_ …aku lakukan terhadapmu, ya?" Daehyun menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun, membuat makhluk cantik itu menatap horror Daehyun. " _m-m-mwo_?" tanpa pikir panjang Daehyun langsung mengangkat Baekhyun kedalam rangkulannya dalam sekali hentakan dan berhasil membuat makhluk cantik itu hampir berteriak karena aksi tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Daehyun dan Daehyun sendiri hanya tersenyum melihatnya. _Aku sedang bermimpi? Jika benar aku berharap untuk tidak terbangun._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"apa benar semua murid sudah pulang semua, _hyung_?"

" _ne,_ " _ku pikir kau akan memanggilku selain embel-embel itu Chubby-Cakes…_ lanjut Chanyeol yang tidak ia ungkapakan _._ Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang benar-benar sudah sepi. Chanyeol berjalan dibelakang Youngjae; Youngjae yang berjalan terlalu cepat tanpa ia sadari dia hampir meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakangnya dan Chanyeol sendiri berjalan dengan santai sambil memperhatikan Youngjae yang tengah melempar pandangannya kesekelilingnya; berharap tidak ada murid lain selain mereka berdua.

" _hyung_? _Hyung_? _Neo eodi_?" Youngjae berhenti dan menoleh kesamping; kiri dan kanan, saat ia tahu Chanyeol tidak berjalan disampingnya. " _mwo_?" Youngjae langsung berhenti dan membalikan badannya setelah mendengar suara berat milik Chanyeol. "aish, kau jalannya lama sekali." "kau yang jalannya terlalu cepat. Lagi pula kelasku ada dilantai dua, sedangkan tangga yang menuju langsung kekelasku sudah terlewat…" Ucapan Chanyeol sengaja ia gantung dan sambil berjalan menghampiri Youngjae yang sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. "dibelakang sana, kau tahu itu, kan _Miss Chubby-Cakes_?" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk anak tangga yang mereka lewati dan terkadang melirik Youngjae yang sedang nyengir karena sikapnya yang melupakan niat mereka untuk pergi ke kelas Chanyeol lebih dahulu.

"kkkkkk, _mian…eeehh…yak hyung!_ " sekali lagi, Youngjae kehilangan Chanyeol yang tadi sudah berdiri di sampingnya, tapi kini Chanyeol sudah kembali berjalan menjauh darinya ke arah anak tangga yang ia tunjuk tadi tanpa memperdulikan Youngjae. "cepat atau aku tinggal!" sahut Chanyeol yang masih berjalan tanpa menoleh ke Youngjae " _Ya_! Jangan tinggalkan aku! _Gidaryeo, hyung_! Huh!" Youngjae hanya menghela nafas kasar dan mau tidak mau dia harus berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menaiki anak tangga.

"ish!"/Tak/

" _Yah_! _Apa_! Aisssh!" Chanyeol hanya mengelus-mengelus lengan kanannya yang terkena pukulan keras oleh Youngae, setelah Youngjae dapat menyusul Chanyeol. "bisakah untuk tidak meninggalkanku, huh?" tanya Youngjae dengan nada kesal dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sudah manyun lucu. "aish, kau saja yang jalannya lambat." Sahut Chanyeol malas dan membuat makhluk yang dimaksud Chanyeol langsung tersungut marah. "ish!/Tak/ ish!/Tak/ ish!/Tak/ Rasakan ini!/Tak/" dengan brutal, Youngjae kembali memukuli lengan kanannya; dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol yang merasa kesakitan karena pukulan brutal Youngjae pun langsung memutar badannya menghadap Youngjae dan juga dia tidak lupa untuk memegangi kedua tangan Youngjae yang masih brutal memukulinya " _Hei!_ Aku bilang sakit!".

"kita sudah sampai dikelasku. Kau mau ikut masuk atau tetap berada disini, diluar?" yang ditanya hanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kenan "aku ikut kedalam." Final, Youngjae ikut Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam, dan namja tinggi berparas tampan ini hanya mengangguk mengerti atas keputusan namja cantik dan manis yang ada dihadapannya. Chanyeol tidak melepaskan kedua genggeman tangannya; yang masih setia bertengger dipergelangan tangan Youngjae, melainkan dia hanya memindah genggamannya ke tangan milik Youngjae dan menarik tangan Youngjae untuk mengikutinya untuk berjelan kedalam kelas, dengan Chanyeol berjalan mundur. Dan Youngjae hanya mengikutinya dengan senyum tipis yang melingking sempurna di wajahnya, dan Chanyeol terkadang melirik ke arah Youngjae dan kembali melihat kebalakang, arah jalannya menuju meja belajarnya.

Saat masuk kedalam kelas, Youngjae langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke hampir setiap sudut kelas. "teman-temanmu rajin ya, hyung. Pulang sekoleh sudah merapikan kelas." " 'koko' Tao yang memerintah disini. Kau tahu dia seperti apa, bukan?" benar, Tao selalu disiplin bila sudah menyangkut tentang kewajibannya sebagai ketua kelas dan Yougnjae yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk setuju atas ungkapan yang diucapakan Chanyeol. "aku yakin kau tidak ikut mebersihkannya, ya _hyung_?" "tentu saja aku ikut membersihkannya! Maka dari itu aku telat untuk mencarimu! 'koko' Tao melarangku untuk pergi. Memangya kau tidak lihat baju berantakan seperti ini?" "hhhhh, aku tidak memperhatikan bajumu." Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya mendungus pendek.

Setelah sampai di meja belajar milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya melepaskan salah satu tangannya untuk merapikan barang-barangnya dan salah satu tangannya yang lain tetap menggenggam tangan Youngjae. Selama Chanyeol merapikan barang-barangnya Youngjae masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas Chanyeol sampai kedua mata doe nya menemukan benda yang menarik perhatiannya. "kau bilang sudah tidak ada murid di sekolah…"

"benar, _wae_?" Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Youngjae pun langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya dan juga langsung menegakkan badannya dan menoleh ke arah Youngjae, yang masih memperhatikan benda yang berhasil membuatnya tertarik atas ucapan Chanyeol sebelum mereka kembali dari taman tadi.

"lalu kenapa dikelasmu masih ada tas lagi selain tas milikmu, _hyung_?" sekali lagi, Chanyeol menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan dan ucapan Youngjae. "ah, itu milik 'koko' Tao." Youngjae memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti atas ucapan Chanyeol barusan. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau dia masih disekolah." Chanyeol kembali menjelaskan dan merapikan barang-barang milikinya-yang masih sedikit berserakan di loker mejanya. Tapi, Youngjae masih memperhatikan tas milik Tao. Berpikir _apa yang sedang Tao lakukan disaat seperti ini disekolah?_

"ok. Youngjae?" " _ne, hyung_?" Youngjae langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan tas sekolahnya. "bisa kau pegang tas sebelah sini. Aku kesulitan untuk menutupnya." _Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan genggamanmu kalau begitu?!_ "jika tidak bisa, yasudah." Chanyeol yang merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Youngjae langsung menggendong tas sekolah dipundaknya-membiarkan tasnya sedikit terbuka. "eee?" " _kajja_! Kita ke kelasmu." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Chanyeol langsung menyeret Youngjae keluar kelas dan keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

.

Selama perjalanan ke kelas Youngjae, merka berdua; Chanyeol dan Youngjae hanya berdiam diri saja, tapi tangan mereka masih bertautan. Chanyeol memang sering memperlakukan Youngjae seperti ini dan sesering ini juga Youngjae sering memarahi Chanyeol akan sikap yang dia lakukan terhadapnya dan Chanyeol mendengarkannya. Tapi, jika disaat-saat seperti ini dengan jahilnya Chanyeol memperlakukan Youngjae seperti ini.

Mereka berdua memang sedang berjalan bersama dengan tangan saling bertautan, tapi Youngjae berjalan di belakang Chanyeol, berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol pergi. Youngjae memperhatikan tas sekolah milik Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka, dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dan membuat namja tampan yang tengah menggandengnya terkejut dan ikut berhenti dan membalik badannya ke arah namja cantik dan manis yang digandenganya, karena namja cantik dan manis itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

" _wae_?" tanya Chanyeol dan hanya dijawab dengan lengkungan senyum andalan Youngjae. "tasmu, Chanyeol. Berbaliklah." Chanyeol yang mendengar pun langsung berbalik walau dia bingung akan sikap Youngjae yang terkadang berubah dan Youngjae yang melihat Chanyeol sudah berbalik sempurna memunggunginya, mulai melepas genggaman tangannya dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol ingin berbalik tapi, " _chakkaman._ " Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menoleh kebelakang tanpa membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat Youngjae secara keseluruhan. "apa yang kau lihat, _eoh_?" Youngjae tahu Chanyeol meliriknya dan dia berhasil membuat Chanyeol memandang ke depan dan terkadang menundukan kepalanya kebawah.

.

 **Zzzzrrreeettttt…**

.

" _eoh_?" Chanyeol hanya menolehkan kepalanya cepat tapi tetap dengan posisi yang sama, "sudah." Youngjae menmalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol ke wajah Chanyeol yang tengah kesulitan untuk melihatnya dengan posisi seperti itu dan dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "apa yang kau lakukan, jae- _ah_?" Chanyeol dengan cepat berbalik menghadap Youngjae, karena masih bingung dengan tingkah Youngjae kali ini. "menutup tasmu." "ah, _gomapta. Geurae, kajji kajja._ " Untuk kesekian kalinya, tanpa aba-aba dari Youngjae, Chanyeol kembali menarik lengan Youngjae dan kembali menggenggamnya. Yang ditarik walnya ingin memberontak dan ingin berjalan sendiri tanpa harus digandeng seperti ini. Namun, dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan Youngjae hanya menghela nafas pelan dan memilih untuk tetap diam, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Youngjae sudah terbiasa untuk sikap Chanyeol yang memperlakukannya seperti yeoja.

.

 _Aku menangis karena Daehyun? Lalu Daehyun menangis karena apa? Dan karena siapa?_

 _._

"jika tidak ingin terjatuh, perhatikan langkahmu, jae- _ah_." Chanyeol menyadari Youngjae sedang melamun dan dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Youngjae. Tapi, Chanyeol memilih untuk membicarakannya, jika dia ingin Youngjae tidak menangis. " _wae_? Kenapa berhenti?" "jika tidak ingin terjatuh, perhatikan langkahmu, jae- _ah_." Chanyeol mengatakan ini bukan untuk hal ini saja tetapi untuk hal yang lain juga. Chanyeol mengetahuinya, karena dia menyukai Youngjae. " _eum, geurae_." _Kau akan terjatuh, jae, jika tidak meperhatikan langkahmu._ Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, menuruni anak tangga menuju kelas Youngjae.

 _Tunggu, jika tas 'koko' masih ada dikelas, apa mungkin Himchan dan 'anak pindahan' masih disekolah?_ Pikir Chanyeol "apa _Miss Eyes-Puppet_ belum pulang juga?" lanjut Chanyeol-bicara sendiri- " _ne_?" Youngjae yang mendengarnya pun langsung menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Chanyeol –berdiri disamping Chanyeol mencoba mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol. "Himchan, apa dia masih bersama mereka?" Chanyeol memperjelas perkataannya. "mereka? _Nuguseyo_?" tapi Youngjae masih tidak mengerti ucapan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya menanggukan kepalanya, membenarkan pertanyaan Youngjae. " 'anak pindahan' dan 'koko' " jelas Chanyeol.

"jangan memanggil mereka seperti itu, _hyung_." "hehehe, dimana kelasmu? Aku lupa." _Pertanyaan bodoh, hyung._ Pikir Youngjaes "kau ini. Kelasku ada didekat koridor perpustakaan. Bukankah kau tadi mencari ke kelasku?" "memangnya itu kelasmu ya? Tapi, kenapa 'anak…eerrr…maksudku Yongguk itu berada dikelasmu tadi?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. " _mollasseoyo_. Aku hanya kembali ke kelas hanya sekali dan itu juga cuma sebentar." Dan mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai pendamping jawabannya dan penjelaskannya dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepanya, pertanda mengerti. "Kelasku sudah dekat, _ppaliwa_." Kali ini Youngjae yang menarik Chanyeol cukup kencang dan yang ditarik terkejut.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tao, Yongguk." Panggil Himchan menetralkan situasi yang bisa dikatakan 'meneganggakan' karena Tao dan Yongguk memiliki tubuh yang atletis dan Himchan yakin jika tidak dibubarkan aka nada permasalahn yang mungkin akan terjadi. " _ne_." sahut mereka serentak dan membuat Himchan terperangah. "kalian tidak membawa tas kalian?" basa-basi, itu yang dilakukan Himchan saat ini. "tasku ada dikelas."/"tasku masih dikelas." Sekali lagi, mereka berdua menjawab pertanyaan Himchan dengan serentak. "wow, kalian kompak. Kkkkk." Dan berhasil membuat Himchan bertepuk tangan pelan dan juga terkikik sperti anak kecil yang senang atas hadiahnya. Dan yang ditertawakan kembali saling menatap satu sama lain.

Himchan yang menyadarinya mulai merasa gusar dengan situsi seperti ini. " _geurae,_ Yongguk, aku dan Tao ke kelas duluan, ya. Kuharap kau sudah keluar dari sekolah sebelum sekolah ini benar-benar ditutup." Akhirnya Himchan memutuskan untuk menarik Tao untuk menjauh dari Yongguk sebelum mereka berkelahi, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Himchan, meski dia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan saat ini. "a… _ne. Gamsabnida,_ Hime. Hati-hati dijalan." Sahut Yongguk santai dengan menyematkan nama panggilan yang telah ia tetap sebagai panggilan Himchan darinya. "Hime?" Dan Tao yang mendengarnya langsung mengulang kata panggilan yang Yongguk sematkan untuk Himchan, dengan wajah heran tentunya. Himhan yang mendengar pengulangan dan melihat wajah heran Tao hanya terkikik pelan. "kkkkkk… _kijji kajja, Mr. Tao_! Kita harus cepat pulang. _Jaljja_ _Mr. Bang._ "

Sebelum meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian Himchan melambaikan tangan kanannya dekat pipinya dan juga tersenyum manis dan Tao? Hanya mengangkat tangan kiri kaku dengan senyuman dan tatapan malas tentunya. Sedangkan, Yongguk? Dia tersenyum ke arah Himchan dan hanya menyunggingkan senyum masam ke Tao. _Pertanda buruk._ Pikir Himchan saat mereka masih menunjukan wajah 'ayo kita berkelahi' seperti itu.

.

Himchan dan Tao sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Yongguk, dan Yongguk hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua yang meninggalkan dia disana sendirian tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Yongguk sebenarnya berniat untuk kembali ke kelasnya, ingin mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang. Tapi, mengurungkan niatnya itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua lagi. "aku jalan-jalan sajalah. Menunggu mereka berdua pulang duluan, setelahnya aku baru pulang."

Yongguk sudah tidak _mood_ lagi untuk pergi ke taman, karena Himchan benar, dia harus pulang sebelum sekolah ditutup. Tapi, dia malas untuk pulang. "aish, menyebalkan." Yongguk mengacak rambutnya kasar, frustasi untuk kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Yongguk berjalan berlawanan jalur dari jalur jalan Himchan dan Tao.

.

Selama perjalan kembali ke kelas, Himchan masih menggelayut dilengan kanan milik Tao, meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Tao. "dia memanggilmu Hime, chanie?" Tao yang pertama membuka mulut, karena masih risih dengan panggilan yang Yongguk buat untuk Himchan. " _eum, wae_?" Himchan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Tao yang masih berpikir keras tentang panggilan itu. " _aniya_." Putus Tao. "kita ke kelasku terlebih dahulu, lalu ke kelasmu." Lanjut Tao. "kenapa ke kelasmu dahulu? Kenapa tidak ke kelasku terlebih dahulu?" Himchan masih mendongakkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban dari namja tampan yang ia gandeng saat ini.

"kelasku yang terdekat dari sini, cantik." Jelas Tao dengan nada menggoda ditambah Tao menyeringai ketika dia lihat reaksi Himchan. Mata doe milik Himchan membulat sempurna.

.

 **Bbllluuussshh…**

.

Pipi Himchan memanas. _Seperti biasa, kau selalu menggodaku seperti ini. Kau sangat menyebalkan, Mr. Tao!_ Pikir Himchan, yang sudah mulai salah tingkah. Himchan langsung melepas lengan Tao dan mulai menjauhkan dirinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Tao. "jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Tao! Atau…" ucap Himchan tergagap sambil berjalan mundur mendekati tembok dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk ragu kearah wajah Tao. Tapi, Tao? Dia cuma menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika melihat Himchan seperti ini. Tao dan Himchan berjarak karena Himchan yang menjauhkan dirinya dari Tao dan sekarang? Tao justru berjalan mendekatinya masih dengan menyeringai tentunya.

.

 **Dek…dekdek…**

.

Jantung Himchan terpompa, hanya karena Tao sudah ada dekatnya dan Tao mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Himchan, saat dia benar-benar sudah ada didepan Himchan. "atau apa, can-tik?" sekali lagi…

.

 **Dek…ddeekdek…dekdekdek…**

.

… Tao menggoda Himchan dengan nada ditekankan diakhir kalimat dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang tersungging miring. "atau…atau aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu." Tao semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "coba saja." Menantang? Tentu saja. "baik! aku akan pulang sendiri." Himchan yang mendengarnya pun mendengus kasar dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih dengan posisi yang sama dan kini dia malah terkikik mendengar keputusan Himchan dan melihat tingkah Himchan.

Himchan berjalan menjauh dari Tao, tapi Tao hanya memperhatikannya yang terkadang menoleh kebelakang. "kau tidak mungkin pulang sendirian, cantik. Kau berangkat sekolah denganku, atas permintaan _ahjumma_. Jadi, kau tidak akan berani menemui _ahjumma_ pulang nanti tanpa aku yang mengantarkanmu pulang." Bingo. Himchan langsung berhenti dan berbalik setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Himchan menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar, melihat dan mendengar kejahilan yang yang dilakukan Tao padanya. " _aigo… geure!_ Tapi, jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi Tao! Atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu!" setelah berteriak sekencang itu, karena kesal, Himchan kembali berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"hei." Panggil Tao yang masih dengan posisi yang sama, berdiri menghadap arah Himchan pergi meninggalkannya. " _mwo_!" Himchan tidak berbalik atau pun menoleh dia hanya bertanya dengan nada kesalnya. "anak tangganya ada disebelah sini –tangan kiri menunjuk koridor yang ada disebelah kanan Tao-, cantik. Kenapa kau terus berjalan maju ke depan -menunjuk kearah depan, arah yang Himchan tuju- sana? Kau tidak lupa dimana letak kelasku dan kelasmu dimana, bukan?" Penjelasan Tao kali ini berhasil membuat Himchan berbalik dan berjalan kearah yang dimaksud Tao. Tapi, sebelum Himchan berbalik dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanannya. Tao yang memperhatikan Himchan sejak tadi bingung dengan Himchan yang terus saja berjalan, sampai dia melewati Tao yang masih setia berdiri sana.

Sampai Tao menyadarinya. "kau lupa dimana letak kelasmu sendiri, chanie? Parah." ucap Tao, sambil membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Himchan yang sudah jalan mendahuluinya. " _yak_! Jangan banyak bicara kau! _Palliwa_!" teriak Himchan yang sangat memekkan telinga. Beruntung, telinga Tao sudah kebas dengan hal seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

hohohohohoho baru update -_- mianhae. *bow*

yosh, mohon review nya ya :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (Yoo Young Jae – B.A.P)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Eyes-Puppet (Kim Himchan - B.A.P)_**

 ** _Bunhong_** **(?)**

 **Tao (EXO)**

 _ **My Sweety Chubby-Cakes**_ **(** _ **Byun Baekhyun - EXO**_ **)**

* * *

Sebelumnya: "baik, apa yang kita… _ani_ …aku lakukan terhadapmu, ya?" Daehyun menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun, membuat makhluk cantik itu menatap horror Daehyun. " _m-m-mwo_?" tanpa pikir panjang Daehyun langsung mengangkat Baekhyun kedalam rangkulannya dalam sekali hentakan dan berhasil membuat makhluk cantik itu hampir berteriak karena aksi tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Daehyun dan Daehyun sendiri hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

 _Aku menangis karena Daehyun? Lalu Daehyun menangis karena apa? Dan karena siapa? Kau akan terjatuh, jae, jika tidak meperhatikan langkahmu._ Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, menuruni anak tangga menuju kelas Youngjae.

"aku jalan-jalan sajalah. Menunggu mereka berdua pulang duluan, setelahnya aku baru pulang." Yongguk mengacak rambutnya kasar, frustasi untuk kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Yongguk berjalan berlawanan jalur dari jalur jalan Himchan dan Tao.

 _Seperti biasa, kau selalu menggodaku seperti ini. Kau sangat menyebalkan, Mr. Tao!_ "hei." " _mwo_!" "anak tangganya ada disebelah sini –tangan kiri menunjuk koridor yang ada disebelah kanan Tao-, cantik. Kenapa kau terus berjalan maju ke depan -menunjuk kearah depan, arah yang Himchan tuju- sana? Kau tidak lupa dimana letak kelasku dan kelasmu dimana, bukan?" "kau lupa dimana letak kelasmu sendiri, chanie? Parah." ucap Tao, sambil membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Himchan yang sudah jalan mendahuluinya. " _yak_! Jangan banyak bicara kau! _Palliwa_!" teriak Himchan yang sangat memekkan telinga.

* * *

"ya ampun. _Apaseo._ Ssshhh…" Chanyeol yang ditarik dan diseret dari anak tangga oleh pemilik kelas yang sedang dituju –Youngjae- dengan cukup keras dan cepat sampai keduanya harus berlari, kini merasa lengan kanannya terasa seperti ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

"kita sudah sampai. _Hyung_?" Youngjae cukup–bisa dibilang khawatir-kaget saat melihat korban tarikannya kini tengah memegangi bahu kanannya. " _eung_?" sedangkan yang sedang diperhatikan, ternyata pikirannya terhanyut oleh rasa sakit yang dibuat oleh Youngjae sendiri. _Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk menggendongmu, jae. Jika seperti ini, kalau kau akan menarik dan menyeretku seperti tadi. Apaseo…_ pikir Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan raut wajah cemas Youngjae. " _neo, waeyo_?" sekali lagi, Youngjae terkejut -tapi rasa khawatirnya lebih terlihat jelas-karena Chanyeol seperti ini.

"ah, _aniyo._ Masuklah aku akan tunggu kau diluar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum andalannya-menunjukan dia memang baik-baik saja- ke Youngjae untuk tidak khawatir. Mungkin hanya orang bodoh-menurut Chanyeol- yang akan membiarkan makhluk cantik menangis-meski karena ulahnya sendiri-didepannya. " _eung?_ _Wae?_ _Hyung,_ tidak ingin masuk?" Youngjae tetaplah Youngjae. Jika dia sudah khawatir ya akan tetap seperti itu. Apalagi jika Chanyeol sudah berkata seperti itu padanya.

" _ani_ , kau saja. Cepat, ini hampir lewat dari biasanya." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya dan disambut anggukan paham oleh Youngjae. " _ne, gidaryeo_." Putus Youngjae yang dilanjutkan dengan berlari masuk kedalam kelasnya. " _eo, palliwa_!" teriak Chanyeol saat pintu kelasnya sudah tertutup rapat. Disisi lain makhluk cantik nan manis kini sudah berada didalam kelasnya dan disisi lainnya makhluk tinggi nan tampan menyenderkan punggungnya kedinding. "iya, bawel." Sungut Youngjae setelah mendengarnya sedengkan yang disungut hanya tersenyum dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dimana tasku?" ucap Youngjae panik. "kau tidak menemukan tasmu?" walau Chanyeol mendengarnya namun dia masih tidak bergeming dari posisi enaknya. "tidak." Teriak Youngjae yang terdengar sampai keluar kelas. "apa kita salah kelas?" terdengar lagi suara Youngjae, tapi kini dengan nada suara kebingungan atau bisa dibilang frustasi. "aish, kau ini!" Chanyeol yang kembali mendengar suara frustasi-atau Chanyeol sendiri yang frustasi karena Youngjae lupa dengan kelas dan letak tasnya entah dimana- Youngjae mulai menegakkan badanya-merasa cemas dan juga gondok; karena Youngjae sudah terlalu lama dan bawel didalam. " _hyung,_ bantu aku. Akan aku bunuh jika memang ada yang menyembunyikan tasku. Lihat saja." Akhirnya Youngjae memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan dan merasa kesal sendiri karena sedari tadi dia tidak menemukan tasnya.

"Yak! Jaga bicaramu _Miss Chubby-Cakes_!" Chanyeol pun bangkit-diahrus cepat jika tidak ingin Youngjae marah padanya- dari posisinya dan mulai memarahi Youngjae setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan oleh Youngjae. "aish, disini gelap. Tentu saja kau tidak menemukan apapun disini." Ucap Chanyeol ketika dia sudah membuka pintunya dan mencari saklar lampu yang ada disamping pintu-mencari yang ada didekatnya terlebih dahulu.

.

 ** _Cklek…_**

.

" _a, gomapta hyung._ " UCap Youngjae singkat setelah semua terlihat jelas semua-baginya dan Chanyeol tentunya. "kau ini…" Chanyeol tidak meneruskan kalimat jengkelnya setelah melihat semua kelas Youngjae. "ini dia tasku. Hahaha ketemu… _hyung_?" Youngjae yang sudah menemukan tasnya kini dia menemukan Chanyeol mematung didekat pintu masuk kelas dengan memasang wajah, seperti…

"…ini kelasmu, jae- _ah_?" ucap Chanyeol sambil melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan tanpa menoleh atau pun melirik ke arah Youngjae yang tengah memasang wajah bingung untuknya saat ini.

…Tidak percaya. " _ne_ , ini tasku berarti ini benar kelasku. _Wae_?" _Chanyeol jangan kau buat teka-teki tentang kelasku._ Lanjut Youngjae, dalam pikirannya. Yang masih ditanya-Chanyeol- masih dengan kegiatan yang sama-tidak melirik kearah Youngjae sebarang pun-.

"kau sekelas dengan namja bernama…eekkhhem…Byun Baekhyun?"

" _eu-eum_ , sepertinya nama itu ada diabsen. _Yak! Hyung!_ Jawab pertanyaanku!" pertanyaan berikutnya dan tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol beserta tatapan yang tiba-tiba yang diberikan Chanyeol cukup membuat Youngjae terkisap untuk menjawabnya dan gondok juga untuk meminta jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"dan juga dengan Jung Daehyun?" masih tidak ada jawaban dan hanya pertanyaan yang ada.

" _ani_ , tapi dia dikelas sebelah. _Wae_?" dan Youngjae masih setia untuk tetap bertanya.

" _aniya_. Sudah ketemu, kan'?" seperti mesin rusak atau apa, Chanyeol hanya menjawab sekali dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi. _Kau menyebalkan hyung, terkadang._ Pikir Youngjae.

" _eum_. _Hyu…_ "

"kajja. Sudah pukul 5.00." Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Youngjae sudah ditarik lagi dari ruangan kelasnya oleh Chanyeol ke parkiran sepeda untuk pulang bersama. Dan…

" _Yak!"_

…Youngjae hampir kehilangan tasnya jika dia tidak memegangnya tepat waktu karena dia belum menggendong tasnya dengan benar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Langkah Himchan sudah tidak terlalu cepat lagi sekarang, justru dia semakin melambat langkahnya ketika sampai dilantai dua. "Himchan?" Tao berhati dan bertanya setelah dia berada diatas dan melihat Himchan mematung didepan ruangan pertama setelah menaiki anak tangga. "kelasku disana, Tao." Ucap Himchan sambil menoleh dan tak lupa untuk menunjuk lorong yang ternyata lampunya sudah dipadamkan aliran listriknya. "dan kelasku disini, chanie." Ucap Tao singkat dengan kepala dimiringkan sedikit-melirik ke kelasnya-dan juga tidak lupa menunjuk untuk menunjuk kelasnya yang ada disamping kirinya.

"ish aku tahu!" Himchan berbalik dan menatap malas namja yang member tanggapan seperti itu, mulai jengkel. "lalu?" sekali lagi. Himchan hanya menarik nafasnya gusar. "gelap" tapi kini Tao yang mendesah gusar setlah mendengar pertanyaan singkat Himchan.

"dasar kau ini. Aku ambil tasku dulu setelahnya kita kesana. Ke kelasmu." Himchan masih mematung ditempat tapi Tao terus berjalan perlahan sampai masuk dikelasnya. Tapi sampai dia berjalan menjauhi pintu, Tao berhenti dan kembali berjalan mundur keluar dan…

" _eung,_ apa kau akan tetap berdiri sana, chanie?"

… ternyata Himchan tidak mengikutinya untuk masuk, bahkan tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya matanya saja yang bergerak memperhatikan Tao. "mungkin, _palliwa_! Aku ingin pulang!" final. "baiklah." Tao menganggukan kepala dan kembali masuk. "masuk saja atau berteriaklah, jika ada sesuatu itu juga." lanjut Tao sambil terus berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. "s-s-sesuatu? _Yak!_ Tao! _Gidaryeo!_ " dan Himchan yang mendengarnya pun langsung menoleh kesekitarnya-sampai lama untuk arah tangga dan kebelakangnya yang gelap- dan setelahnya dia berlari kedalam.

" _what?_ " Suara Himchan sangatlah terdengar apa lagi saat berteriak seperti tadi. Pastilah terdengar. Tao yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya dipojok-belakang teralihkan oleh tingkah Himchan yang sudah mulai ketakutan. " _Shut up! No comment!_ " Himchan yang merasa sedang diperhatikan, kembali berteriak.

"berisik. Lebih berisik dari Chanyeol ataupun Youngjae." Ucap Tao pelan, sambil melanjutakan rapi-rapinya. "apa kau bilang?!" suara Tao memang pelan tapi Himchan masih dapat mendengarnya./mereka hanya berdua, ingatkan Tao untuk itu./ " _nothing._ Berbaliklah kesana." Sekali lagi, Tao berucap ucuk pelan, tapi kini dengan jari telunjuknya menujuk kearah papan tulis yang ada dibelakang Himchan. " _why?"_ Himchan yang diperintahkan merasa bingung dengan perintah yang dilantunkan oleh Tao padanya.

"aku ingin mengganti baju seragamku dengan baju seragam olahraga." Tao yang ditanya hanya menjawab santai sambil mengangkat baju gantinya. " _w-wae_?" "berbalik atau kau ingin melihatku berganti baju?" manik mata Himchan mebulat sempurna tidak percaya atas jawaban Tao dan kembali bertanya. Tapi Tao sudah menyergahnya duluan dan malah kembali bertanya dengan polosnya. " _Yak!_ "

 ** _Bluuuusssshh~_**

Himchan mulai merasakan hal yang aneh pada kedua pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas sampai ketelinganya. "ya sudah, berbalik saja." Sekali lagi Tao menggerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk berputar dan Himchan langsung berputar sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. "ke-kenapa kau tidak me-menggantinya setelah sampai dirumah sa-saja?" Himchan benar-benar dibuat salah tingkah oleh Tao.

 _Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan chanie. Kenapa kau sangat manis jika kukerjai seperti ini huh? Aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Ketahuilah itu chanie._ Tao yang melihat Himchan seperti ini hanya menyimpulkan senyum suka.

"diam, atau aku akan membuatmu benar-benar tidak seperti du~lu~, _othe_?" goda Tao

 ** _Jeeddeeerr…_**

"m-m-maksudmu apa?! _Yak_! Tao! Jika kau macam-macam akan aku bunuh kau." Himchan mulai kembali panic tapi dia tidak berani untuk membailkan badannya. Pipinya semakin memanas dan dia yakin wajahnya seperti lobster rebus yang sudah matang. Sedengkan Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai puas.

.

 ** _Zzrreeeet…_**

.

"sudah." Ucap Tao singkat yang telah selesai berganti dan menutup tasnya rapat. "huh?" namun, sepertinya Himchan masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'sudah'

 _Apa maksudnya 'sudah' ? apa yang sedang kau lakukan huh Tao!? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!_

"berbalik lah. Aku sudah rapih." Himchan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tas yang sudah bertengger dipunggung tegapnya, bersiap untuk untuk pulang tapi yang disuruh berbalik masih diposisinya. Menghadap papan tulis. "kau tetap ingin berbalik?" masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Himchan benar tidak perduli dengan ucapan Tao. "baiklah." .

 ** _Tak…_** _/ Yak!_

 ** _Tak…_** _/ Tao!_

 ** _Tak…_** _/ A-apa yang…_

 ** _Tak…_** _/ ya-yang akan kau lakukan huh?_

" _bye~bye~"_

1detik

2detik

3detik _Tao?_

Himchan langsung membailkan badannya dan melemparkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, setelah ia yakin tidak ada suara langkah kaki Tao dan dia hanya mendengar ucapan 'bye~bye~' Tao.

"Ta-Tao?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hening, suasana Daehyun yang menggendong namja cantiknya dalam sekali hentakkan cukup membuat keduanya terdiam, sampai makhluk cantik membuka suara. "seharusnya kau tidak kemari, dae." seperti dihantam sebuah benda yang menyakitkan, dada Daehyun terasa sangat nyeri setelah mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. "dan melupakanmu begitu? tidak, terima kasih." Sambung Daehyun sambil menurunkan perlahan tubuh milik Baekhyun keranjangnya.

"aku menyayangimu, dae. Sangat. Tapi, kenapa kau seperti ini? Ini akan membuatmu terluka." Lanjut Baekhyun, tanpa melihat kearah Daehyun yang sendirinya juga memaling wajahnya keluar jendela setelah menempalkan bokongnya dibangku dekat ranjang Baekhyun. Bersalah? Iya, tapi ini bukan salah Baekhyun sepenuhnya ataupun Daehyun, tentunya. Ini adalah takdir.

"aku akan lebih terluka jika aku tidak berada disampingmu disaat-saat seperti ini. Jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan ini, _chagi._ _Nado saranghae, Baekhyun-i_. Sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun." Masih posisi yang sama-Baekhyun tertunduk dan Daehyun masih melihat keluar jendela dan terkadang menundukan kepalanya juga.

Baekhyun, namja cantik yang sedari tadi tertunduk akhirnya dengan cepat dia mengangkat kepalanya. "baik, jika itu mau mu, dae…" dengan cepat Daehyun menoleh kearah makhluk cantik yang tengah melihatnya, secepat ia mendengarnya. "apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?" Daehyun menatap intens mata doe milik Baekhyun, mencari semua jawaban didalam mata doe Baekhyun. Tapi, Daehyun juga menunggu jawaban langsung dari mulut sang kekasih.

Baekhyun hanya menarik nafas panjang dan juga terpejam. "biarkan aku masuk sekolah (?) dan biarkan aku bermain seperti yang lain yang bermain bermain bersamamu dan dengan yang lain juga (?)"

" _My Sweety, listen to me…_ " Daehyun merubah posisi duduknya untuk membiarkan namja cantik itu benar-benar melihatnya, melihat matanya.

 _"_ _You still sick, we know that_. _You can't look out from here if in your condition_ _like that_. Kau harus pulih sepenuhnya dan setelahnya kau boleh kemana saja yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan melarangmu, _chagi_." Daehyun berucap lemah lembut, berusaha untuk tetap seperti itu.

"sudah kuduga, dae. kau akan berkata seperti itu. _Geurae, nal jebal,_ dae _-ah_. ini permintaan terakhirku…" kecewa untuk pernyataan Daehyun, Baekhyun tetap mencoba untuk membujuk Daehyun.

"jangan berkata seperti itu, bae _-ah_. Kau pasti akan sembuh. Pasti." Daehyun langsung memotong ucapan Baekhyun yang benar-benar membuat Daehyun harus berpikir 'dia' akan 'pergi'.

"…jika kau tetap tidak ingin pergi dariku, maka biarkan aku bersekolah lagi dan bermain bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu disini. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu disekolah, dirumahmu atau dirumahku." Lanjut Baekhyun yang sempat terpotong ucapannya oleh Daehyun dan Daehyun menganggap ini sangat menyakiti hatinya ketika sang kekasih terbaring lemah dihadapannya dan sekarang dia sedang memohon padanya dengan tulus.

"Bae…" Daehyun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang dingin disaat setelah Daehyun merasakan hatinya benar-benar terasa perih untuk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang memohon padanya seperti sekarang ini.

"pulanglah, dae. Langit sudah hampir gelap. _I love you My Prince-Cakes._ " Sergah Baekhyun cepat sebelum Daehyun mengatakan apa yang tidak dia inginkan.

Bukan hati Daehyun saja yang sakit tapi Baekhyun juga. Baekhyun menyayangi Daehyun, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi, apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini dan untuk kedepannya? Baekhyun mengidap sakit kanker _leukimia_ , kanker darah yang ternyata sudah menggerogoti tubuh cantiknya sejak ia duduk dibangku kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama dan sampai sekarang, sudah hampir 3 tahun dia mengidap penyakit yang menyakitkan.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menduga tentang penyakit ini akan menggerogoti tubuh Baekhyuhn. Keluarganya, Daehyun, bahkan pemilik tubuhnya sendiri-Baekhyun-juga tidak menduga tubuhnya sudah menunjukan gejala-gejala penyakit tersebut. Dan mereka hanya menganggap itu hanya penyakit biasa. Tapi ternyata bukan.

" _ne, nado My Sweety Chubby-Cakes. Mianhae._ " Kata Daehyun pelan dan bangkit dari kursinya, memajukan kepalanya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Baekhyun.

 ** _Chuu~_**

" _jaljja Byun-ssi. Wish you have be nice dream to night._ " Lanjutnya setelah mengecup lembut bibir milik sang kekasih sambil mengusap-mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun. Walau sebentar, setidaknya ini dapat menenangkan pikirannya dan menurutnya itu juga dapat menenangkan Baekhyun.

" _ne, jaljja Jung-ssi. You too."_ Sahut Baekhyun, dengan senyum manisnya.

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut beserta penghuninya, Baekhyun didalam sana sendirian.

.

 ** _Ceklek…_**

.

 _"_ _Mianhae dae/Mianhae Bae"_

.

" _haksaeng,_ apa kau sudah bertemu dengan tuan muda?" hampir saja Daehyun ingin memukul wajah seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, meski pelan itu membuat Daehyun terkejut.

"aish, suster aku pikir siapa, huh." Daehyun benar-benar ingin sendiri sekarang. Tapi suster ini? Datang tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"hehehe _mianhae haksaeng._ Habisnya sejak aku melihatmu kamu keluar dari ruangan ini. Kau hanya melamun dan tetap berdiri disini, membelakangi pintu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" penjelasan yang cukup panjang dari suster namun Daehyun sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengarkan. _Aku ingin pulang_. Pikir Daehyun.

"ah, _ani._ Dia baik-baik saja. Aku mau pulang. Permisi." Ucap Daehyun malas dan meninggalkan suster itu dengan wajah sedikit heran akan sikap yang ditunjukan dari _haksaeng_ yang ia temui. Tubuh dan pikiran Daehyun sudah lelah untuk hari ini. _Aku lelah, kuharap suster ini akan memahaminya._ Pikir Daehyun.

Daehyun terus berjalan keluar rumah sakit dan menghampiri sepeda milik _Bunhong_ yang pinjam tadi. "aku benar-benar lelah." Daehyun hanya bergumam seperti itu sampai dia berada ditempat terparkirnya sepeda pinjamannya itu.

 _Aku sangat lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua benar-benar berubah, kuharap tidak semua. Tapi…apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang terjadi nanti?_

Selama perjalanan kerumah pemilik sepeda, Daehyun hanya berkutat dengan otaknya yang penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh. Hatinya sakit dan otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Dia benar-benar lelah.

Terkadang dia memberhentikan kayuhan sepedanya kepinggir jalan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan dan menuntun sepedanya. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba mencari tempat peristarahatan. "taman." Dia sampai ditempat yang mungkin bisa menjadi tempat peristirahatannya dari kelelahannya hari ini.

"tempat ini sepi sekali. Apa tidak ada yang datang kemari? Bukankah disini sangat…cantik?" Daehyun terus berjalan kedalam area taman, yang menurutnya cantik. "semoga aku tidak terlalu pergi jauh kedalam taman ini." Daehyun terus berjalan dan juga melemparkan pandangannya kesekitarnya. Berharap untuk tidak tersesat.

"lebih baik aku kembali dan meneruskan perjalanan kerumah _Bunhong_. Ini sudah malam, aku harap dia tidak sedang menunggu sepedanya untuk dipakai." Daehyun memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanannya. Meski dia tidak melemparkan bokongnya ke salah satu bangku panjang ditaman.

 _Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku. Ini adalah mimpi buruk, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku menginginkan aku selalu disisinya dan dia juga seperti itu._

Banyak bayang, bahkan terlalu banyak bayangan orang disekitarnya -yang bisa saja juga terluka- dalam pikirannya hari ini.

Pertama; Himchan, Himchan adalah _hyung_ kesayangan Daehyun sejak dia menginjakan kakinya dikelas Himchan dan tepat menabraknya tanpa sengaja dan juga tanpa alasan saat sekolah dasar dulu.

Kedua; _Bunhong_ , entah apa yang terjadi padanya, menurut Daehyun, dia juga terluka. Tapi, karena apa dan siapa Daehyun tidak tahu.

Ketiga; Youngjae, entah kenapa wajah Youngjae selalu saja menghantui Daehyun hari-hari ini.

Daehyun menganggap Baekhyun tengah bercanda padanya saat itu- saat mereka masih kelas 1 SMA. digedung tua, meja dengan sepasang kursi bercat putih temuan mereka berdua-, memintanya untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan melupakannya. Tentu saja, Daehyun menganggap ini hanya lelucon, yang benar saja, Daehyun tahu Baekhyun menyayangi dirinya. sangat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia memang seperti itu, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Mengakhirnya meski dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Dan akhirnya saat Daehyun masih terkikik dengan ucapannya, Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara. Hanya terisak. Daehyun baru menyadari sang kekasih hampir terjatuh kelantai dan menangkap tubuhnya dengan sigap, walau pada akhirnya dia harus terduduk dilantai dan memangku tubuh Baekhyun sudah lemas.

Daehyun akan mengingat ini. Dia tidak akan melupakan ini. Baekhyun, kekasihnya, sedang sakit. Daehyun mengetahuinya, alasan Baekhyun berkata seperti itu padanya tadi.

 _Aku mohon untuk yang terjaga, tolong bangunkan aku dari tidur yang melelahkan ini. Ini sudah membuatku terluka, dan luka ini sangatlah menyedihkan._

Dan sampai dirumah _Bunhong_ , Daehyun masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya yang menjengkelkan dirinya sendiri.

.

 ** _Ting-tong~_**

.

Setelah menekan tombol Daehyun hanya berharap, _Bunhong_ sendiri yang keluar. Ini hampir pukul 7.00 malam.

.

 _ **Cklek...  
**_.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

annyeong... hahahaha mianhae buat yang menunggu T^T *kaya ada aja*

oke, mianhae untuk typo yang bertebaran. *bow*

mohon R&R ne, :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (Yoo Young Jae – B.A.P)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Eyes-Puppet (Kim Himchan - B.A.P)_**

 ** _Bunhong_** **(?)**

 **Tao (EXO)**

 _ **My Sweety Chubby-Cakes**_ **(** _ **Byun Baekhyun - EXO**_ **)**

* * *

Sebelumnya : "…ini kelasmu, jae- _ah_?" " _ne_ , ini tasku berarti ini benar kelasku. _Wae_?" _Chanyeol jangan kau buat teka-teki tentang kelasku._ Lanjut Youngjae, dalam pikirannya. "kau sekelas dengan namja bernama…eekkhhem…Byun Baekhyun?" " _eu-eum_ , sepertinya nama itu ada diabsen. _Yak! Hyung!_ Jawab pertanyaanku!" " _aniya_. Sudah ketemu, kan'?" seperti mesin rusak atau apa, Chanyeol hanya menjawab sekali dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi. _Kau menyebalkan hyung, terkadang._ Pikir Youngjae.

" _nothing._ Berbaliklah kesana." " _why?"_ Himchan yang diperintahkan merasa bingung dengan perintah yang dilantunkan oleh Tao padanya. "aku ingin mengganti baju seragamku dengan baju seragam olahraga." Tao yang ditanya hanya menjawab santai sambil mengangkat baju gantinya. " _w-wae_?" "berbalik atau kau ingin melihatku berganti baju?" "ke-kenapa kau tidak me-menggantinya setelah sampai dirumah sa-saja?" Himchan benar-benar dibuat salah tingkah oleh Tao. "diam, atau aku akan membuatmu benar-benar tidak seperti du~lu~, _othe_?" goda Tao.

 _Aku sangat lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua benar-benar berubah, kuharap tidak semua. Tapi…apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang terjadi nanti? Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku. Ini adalah mimpi buruk, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku menginginkan aku selalu disisinya dan dia juga seperti itu. Aku mohon untuk yang terjaga, tolong bangunkan aku dari tidur yang melelahkan ini. Ini sudah membuatku terluka, dan luka ini sangatlah menyedihkan._

* * *

Pagi hari ini, disekolah, terasa cukup tenang bagi Youngjae saat dia memasuki gedung utama sekolahnya itu. Biasanya murid-murid yang…eerrr…agak begitu-seperti Daehyun atau Daehyun seperti mereka-berisik akan membuat suara murid-murid lainnya-lebih parah mungkin para _Yeoja_ -akan bergema atau berlari kejar-kejaran satu sama lain dikoridor. Tapi, pagi ini sangatlah berbeda. Sangat tenang.

"aku mendengar semalam kau dan Chanyeol saling bertautan tangan. Apa itu benar, jae- _ah_?"

.

 ** _Dek…_**

.

Seperti bom… kalimat yang terlontar dari seseorang itu meski hanya atau seperti sebuah bisikan, tapi bisa membuat yang mendengar atau objeknya membeku seketika. Dia ketahuan berpegangan tangan dengan Chanyeol. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi orang tersebut sudah berada dihadapannya.

.

" _yes_ … aku berhasil… _woohoo…_ lihat kau membeku seketika…hahahaha"

 _._

 _Chanyeol!_

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal ke udara karena senang bias mengerjai Youngjae pagi-pagi seperti ini. " _Yak!_ Chanyeol! Aku piker kau siapa!? Kau membuatku jantungan tahu!" Youngjae tetaplah Youngjae. Jika sudah meluncur kalimat yang menyeramkan maka tangannya juga akan meluncur juga. Memukuli Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Tapi yang dipukulinya masih cengar-cengir seperti tidak terjadi seseuatu. Chanyeol hanya menunggu. Yah menunggu Youngjae berhenti. Berhenti mengikuti _namja_ yang menyebalkan itu.

Sampai akhirnya Youngjae berhenti memukuli Chanyeol dan meneruskan langkahnya kekelas meninggalkan Chanyeol yang baru menyadari bahwa dia ditinggalkan lagi oleh Youngjae. Mungkin Chanyeol baru menyadari lagi satu hal tentang Youngjae. Youngjae benar-benar marah padanya dan dia tidak suka kalau Youngjae sudah bertingkah seperti itu padanya. "oh ayolah…" Chanyeol mencoba untuk meberi penjelasan meski makhluk manis ini tidak-mencoba-untuk tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol. "Youngjae… _mianhae_ …" Chanyeol mencoba untuk meraih tangannya tapi ditepis oleh Youngjae.

Youngjae terus saja berjalan menuju anak tangga yang menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah mulai frustasi dengan sikap Youngjae yang seperti ini. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika dia menyerah dengan sikap Youngjae yang satu ini. Chanyeol kembali mengejar Youngjae sudah hilang menaiki anak tangga dan mungkin dia sudah sampai ke kelasnya. _Aigoo, Youngjae-ah kau sangat manis jika sedang marah seperti itu. Tapi jangan kau marah padaku._ Pikir Chanyeol sambil manyapu pandangan keseketar murid yang berlalu-lalang dilantai dua gedung ini. Mencari Youngjae tidaklah sulit jika sudah mengetahui kuncinya-maksudnya caranya. Dan…

.

 _Kutemukan kau, Youngjae-ah._

.

… _bingo_! Chanyeol berhasil menemukan makhluk cantik nan manis itu masih berjalan menuju kelasnya. "aku tinggi juga, ya(?)" tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri Youngjae dan menahanya untuk bicara. Tanpa mencoba, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Mungkin petuah itu membuat Chanyeol tetap terus berlari. "Youngjae kumohon, bicaralah sebentar." _Himchan? A-a-apa ya-ya-yang dia lakukan? Youngjae!?_ Pikiran Chanyeol mulai kacau melihat adegan yang barusan ia lihat. Himchan membawanya pergi dan dia membawanya begitu saja. Chanyeol baru sadar jika dia membeku seketika melihat itu, sama seperti Youngjae tadi pagi. Dan satu hal lagi yang baru disadari oleh Chanyeol, Youngjae tidak menolah permintaan Himchan seperti biasanya bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali, dia mengikitu Himchan begitu saja tanpa basa-basi apapun.

 _Apa ini teka-taki lagi tentang hubungan Youngjae dengan namja menjengkelkan itu?_

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepanlanya karena dia benar-benar mulai merasa pusing dan bingung dengan dugaan-dugaan yang melayang dan berputar kesana kemari didalam kepalanya. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, _Chanyeol-seonbaenim_?" _Daehyun._ Chanyeol membatin meyakini dugaan untuk suara yang ia dengar barusan sambil membalikan badannya malas-jika benar dugaannya. Dan benar saja Daehyun berdiri dibelakangnya yang kini tengah melihat pergerakan Chanyeol intens.

"Daehyun- _hobae_ , apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"bukankah kelasmu dilantai sana, digedung kedua, Chanyeol- _seonbaenim_?"

Bukannya mereka saling menjawab pertanyaan satu sama lain, melainkan mereka saling melemparkan pertanyaan dengan nada cetus tentunya. "bagaimana keadaan dengan keadaan _Miss Sweaty Chubby Cake_ , Daehyun- _hoobae_?" mungkin manik mata Daehyun kini membulat sempurna, karena pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menyebutkan nama panggilannya untuk Baekhyun. Daehyun tidak menyukai ini jika hal itu terungkit lagi. "kenapa kau melotot seperti itu, Daehyun- _hoobae_?" entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka berdua yang saling memanggil secara formal seperti itu.

 ** _Kkrrrriiiiiiing…_**

Suara bel memecah suasana seluruh sekolah. Tapi tidak dengan Daehyun dan Chanyeol yang saling menatap intens tidak suka satu sama lain. Mereka berdua diam.

.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? Bukankah bel sudah berbunyi?"

" _eng?/ne?_ " Mereka berdua langsung menoleh secara bersamaan kearah sumber suara terdengar.

Ternyata ada dua murid yang menjadi sumber suara selain Chanyeol dan Daehyun disitu. " _Mr._ Tao?/ _Bunhong_?" dan secara bersamaan pula mereka mengatakan nama murid lainnya yang menegur mereka. Tao dan _Bunhong_. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, _Mr._ Tao?" _pertanyaan yang menyebalkan 'Jangkung'_. Tao membatin sambil memiringkan malas. "aku dan Tao- _seonbaenim_ sedang menjalankan tugas berkeliling digedung satu untuk melihat situasi setiap kelasnya sudah kondusif atau tidak, Chanyeol- _seonbaenim_." Jelas _Bunhong_ , setelah dia melihat tingkah Tao yang sudah merasa jengkel dengan sikap yang ditunjukan oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan Tao hanya mengiyakan ucapan _Bunhong_.

"kau, Chanyeol, kembalilah ke gedung dua, ke kelasmu. Dan kau Daehyun- _hoobae_ kembalilah ke kelasmu. Dan kembalilah dengan tertib dan tenang, karena semua butuh ketenangan." Titah Tao yang hanya ditujukan kepada makhluk pelanggar dan sumber keributan hanya mengangguk malas. Sebelum keduanya-Chanyeol dan Daehyun-pergi mereka kembali menatap intens tanpa memperdulikan dua pasang mata sedang-masih karena mereka juga tidak pergi-memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. "jangan membuatku untuk bertindak lebih dari ini, Chanyeol- _ssi_ , Daehyun- _hoobae_." Suara peringatan dari Tao memang terdengung pelan tapi bermakna keras dan berhasil membuat tiga makhluk yang ada disana membeku seketika.

Chanyeol dan Daehyun sama-sama mendengus kesal dan akhirnya pergi saling berlawanan arah meninggalkan Tao dan _bunhong_ masih setia berdiri disana. Tao dan _Bunhong_ masih memperhatikan mereka berdua sampai benar-benar mereka menghilang dari sana.

.

"Joonhong- _ah_." Suasana hening hamper menyelimuti mereka berdua yang tersisa disana. Tapi tidak sampai Tao memulai pembicaraan. " _ne, seonbaenim_?" Tanya balik Joonhong dengan formal. "ayo, kita lanjutkan."

" _ne, seonbae._ " Anggukan mantap Joonhong mengiri jawabannya. "satu lagi, jangan memanggilku dengan embel _seonbae_ , panggil saja Tao- _hyung_." Lanjut Tao sambil berlalu, melangkah duluan, meninggalkan Joonhong yang masih diam, terpaku mencerna perkataan Tao padanya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Himchan- _hyung_. Bel sudah berbunyi sebaiknya kita kembali."

 _Namja_ pemilik nama Himchan sepertinya masih tidak mau berhenti ataupun kembali. Himchan terus saja berjalan dan Youngjae tetap saja mengikuti langkah kaki Himchan pergi-padahal dia mengajak Himchan kembali tapi dia tetap seperti itu. Mereka berdua terus saja berjalan kebelakang sekolah, hampir meninggalkan area sekolah sampai Youngjae menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ke kelasnya karena dia ingin kembali ke kelasnya.

"Youngjae- _ah_." Panggil Himchan sendu sambil mencoba menahan Youngjae dengan menggenggam salah satu tangan Youngjae. Tapi Youngjae tetap membelakangi Himchan.

" _I'm sorry,_ jae- _ah, I'm sorry…hiks-hiks…_ " Youngjae langsung berbalik dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Himchan yang sudah terduduk dengan tangan masih menggenggam tangan Youngjae dengan kedua tangannya sambil menundukan kepalanya dan menangis. "Himchan- _hyung, uljimayo hyung, jebal. Nan gwaenchana, hyung_." Bujuk Youngjae sambil merengkuh tubuh Himchan yang sudah bergetar karena menahan tangisnya dan Himchan membalas rengkuhan Youngjae dengan erat.

"jae-hiks-ma-hiks-afkan a-hiks-ku, jae. Ma-hiks-afkan a-hiks-ku, maafkan aku." Himchan terus saja bergumam dalam tangisnya dan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Youngjae sebenarnya bingung dengan sikap Himchan pagi ini, sejak dia mengajaknya pergi kemari, dan sekarang dia menangis dan meminta maaf terus-terus pada Youngjae tanpa ada penjelasan yang jelas apa kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Himchan pada Youngjae. Youngjae mungkin masih tidak mengerti tapi dia tidak melepaskan rengkuhannya dan tetap mencoba untuk menenangkan _hyung_ -nya yang satu ini.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Himchan-hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai-sampai kau seperti ini? Apa ini ada hubungannya denganku dan Daehyun? Atau masih ada orang lain yang terlibat?_

 ** _"_** ** _eung, memangnya kenapa?"_**

Suara Daehyun. _Jawaban dan pertanyaan itu… berarti masih ada orang lain diantara kami berdua, tapi siapa? Aish… apa sih yang aku pikirkan?! Himchan-hyung, aku harus melakukan apa?_

Kepala Youngjae sudah mulai merasakan pusing karena dia sudah berkutat dengan pemikirannya yang menurutnya sudah berlebihan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Neo gwaenchana, yun-ah?_**

 ** _Nan gwaenchana, chan-ah._**

Aku ingat itu. Dia. Aku ingin memilikinya. Tapi dia memilihnya. Aku selalu disampingnya, selalu. Sebelum dia dating diantara kami. Tapi itu semua dulu. Dan kini semua berubah, berbeda. Dia menjauh dariku –aku yang menjauh darinya- dan juga dia dimiliki oleh orang lain –yang memang dia juga inginkan.

 _Chan-ah, bisa kau kemari nanti setelah kau pulang sekolah? Hanya sebentar saja._

Aku meremas _handphone_ ku setelah membaca sederet kalimat yang dikirimnya. Apa lagi sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dengan cepat aku langsung berlari menuju kelasku. Pikiranku sudah berantakan kemana-mana –tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih untuk sekarang- sejak Youngjae marah padaku. Tunggu, Youngjae. Benar, Youngjae dan Himchan, dimana mereka sekarang? Aku harus mencari mereka terlebih dahulu atau aku harus langsung ke kelas saja, lalu Youngjae?

Aigoo, aku bisa saja gila. Aku harus kembali ke Youngjae atau ke kelas?

"kembali ke kelas 'Jangkung'!" suara 'koko' terdengar berarti dia sudah kembali dari bertugas, menyebalkan.

"apa kau melihat _Miss Eyes…_ "

"Himchan." Sekat Tao.

"benar, Himchan. Apa kau melihat dia berkeliaran di gedung satu?" _Ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya._ Lanjutku.

"kau juga berkeliaran digedung satu, 'Jangkung'" _kenapa aku yang dibahas?_ aku membatin

"kalau begitu. Apa kau melihat Youngjae- _hoobae_ berkeliarang digedung satu?" tanyaku antusias, karena dia tidak melihat Himchan.

"kelas Youngjae memang digedung satu." _Aku juga tahu itu 'koko'._ _Ngomong-ngomong kau benar-benar menyebalkan._

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, huh, 'jangkung'?" tanyanya dengan kepala dimiringkan.

" _ne_?" pikiranku memang sedang atau memang sudah berantakan, jadi aku tidak bisa fokus dengan pembicaraanku dengan 'koko' Tao.

"kembali kelas. Aku juga akan kembali ke kelas. Jangan kembali ke gedung satu…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan aku akan mendengarkan dengan telinga kanan dan kiri terbuka, jadi aku tidak harus mencerna kalimat selanjutnya. "…guru piket gedung satu sedang berkeliling. Jika kau ketahuan siswa kelas 12, kau akan kena hukuman darinya." Awalnya aku akan pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku dan pergi mencari Youngjae, tapi peringatan Tao -terkadang memang menyakitkan- itu adalah pertanda akan terjadi, jika aku tetap melakukannya. Tapi aku akan tetap mengambil tasku.

"dan satu hal lagi, Chanyeol…" sekali lagi dia memenggal kalimatnya dan itu berhasil membuatku membeku. _Peringatan lagi_. Batinku. Tapi aku tidak berniat mengatakannya.

"…guru piket gedung dua akan berkeliling, dalam 10 menit lagi. Jadi kembalilah ke kelas. Sebelum bertemu dengannya dikoridor."

.

 ** _Wwwoooohhhoooo~~~ dordordor_**

.

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. 10 menit? Tidak mungkin aku bisa keluar dari gedung dua dalam waktu yang secepat itu. Tao seperti tanpa dosa, dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. _Youngjae-ah, kumohon jangan marah padaku dan yun-ah, gidaryeo na dashi olgge._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*TBC*_

* * *

Annyeong...*bow*

hhuhuhuhuhuhu T^T mianhae baru update *bow* hohohohohoho ~(o_o)~ mianhae

wokeh... mohon RnR nya ya :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (Yoo Young Jae – B.A.P)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Eyes-Puppet (Kim Himchan - B.A.P)_**

 ** _Bunhong_** **_(Choi Joonhong – B.A.P)_**

 **Tao (EXO)**

 ** _My Sweety Chubby-Cakes_** **_(Byun Baekhyun - EXO)_**

* * *

Sebelumnya: "dan satu hal lagi, Chanyeol…" sekali lagi dia memenggal kelimatnya dan itu berhasil membuatku membeku. _Peringatan lagi._ Bantinku. Tapi aku tidak berniat mengatakannya.

"…guru piket akan berkeliling, dalam 10 menit lagi. Jadi kembalilah ke kelas. Sebelum bertemu dengannya dikoridor."

.

 ** _Wwwoooohhhoooo~~~ dordordor_**

.

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. 10 menit? Tidak mungkin aku bisa keluar dari gedung dalam waktu yang secepat itu. Tao seperti tanpa dosa, dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. _Youngjae-ah, kumohon jangan marah padaku dan yun-ah, gidaryeo na dasi olgge._

* * *

Chanyeol dengan wajah muramnya memasuki ke delam kelas dan dilihatnya Tao duduk dengan mata terkatup rapat dibangkunya dan _earphone_ yang bertengger manis di kedua telinganya. "dia memperingatkanku, tapi dia tidak lakukan itu pada dua makhluk manis disekolah ini." Chanyeol memang tengah menggerutu sambil duduk dibangkunya tanpa melihat kekiri ataupun kekanannya, karena mungkin menurutnya makhluk tinggi yang ada disampingnya itu tidak akan mendengar perkataannya. Apapun. Dan semoga saja begitu.

.

"apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak lakukan itu pada dua makhluk manis disekolah ini' Chanyeol- _ssi,_ huh?"

.

 ** _Jjjdddeeeeeeeerrr~_**

.

Chanyeol membeku ketika dia sedang mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sudah digenggamnya itu dan berniat meletakkannya diatas mejanya. Tapi, ternyata saat Chanyeol menoleh ke Tao, Tao sudah mengubah posisi duduknya tepat mengarah ke Chanyeol, dengan wajah menyelidik. Sedangankan Chanyeol sendiri merasa kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri, karena dia tidak menyukai wajah menyelidik yang Tao luncurkan padanya dan dia juga tidak mengira bahwa Tao -yang sedang menutup telinga dengan _earphone-_ ternyata dia dapat mendengar gerutuan yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi.

Entah semua murid yang ada dikelas itu mendengarkan atau merasakan aura yang terpancarkan oleh dua makhluk tampan Chanyeol dan Tao. Tapi sepertinya tidak, karena Tao masih diam menunggu jawaban Chanyeol yang masih enggan untuk membuka mulutnya atau dia masih terkujut. Suasana kelas memang hening, karena para murid yang suka membuat kericuhan dikelas telah ditaklukan oleh petugas ketertiban siswa sekaligus ketua kelas –Tao. "jawab aku Chanyeol- _hyung_."

 ** _Dek_**

" _ne?_ " Chanyeol

 _Tao sedang kerasukan hantu atau apa? Wah ada yang aneh dengan manusia yang satu ini._

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan 'jangkung'?" kalimat yang diluncurkan Tao kali ini membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol dan membuatnya lega, karena semua pikiran tentang Tao kali ini meleset.

" _is nothing Mr. Tao, nothing. And do you call me with what Mr. Tao_?" mungkin sekarang gantian Tao yang membeku, diam terkejut karena pertanyaan yang meluncur mulus dari mulut Chanyeol. Tapi, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Tao, sama halnya Tao yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"kalian berdua-eemm-maaf Tao- _ssi_ dan Park- _ssi_." Dan Tao sekarang sedikit dapat benafas lega untuk sekarang karena dia diselamatkan seorang namja dari kelas lain-menurutnya dan juga Chanyeol- berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol untuk menoleh dan…

" _ne, gwaenchana. Nugu dowa deulilkkayo?_ "… juga membiarkan Chanyeol yang bertanya lebih dahulu darinya. Tapi Tao merasa ada yang aneh dari pengucapan Chanyeol barusan, tapi apa? Dan sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal sepele seperti itu. Yang penting adalah murid yang dating tiba-tiba kekelas.

"aku ketua murid dari kelas XII.C1, Kim Namjoon- _ibnida_ "

 _Kelas Himchan/sudah kuduga_. Tao dan Chanyeol membatin setelah dua makhluk itu mendengarkan –awalnya Chanyeol, disusul Tao- mendengar tentang kelas C. mereka berdua masih mendengarkan, dan juga diam berpikir apa yang akan dikatakan oleh namja ini.

"dan aku dapat kabar, bahwa Tao- _ssi_ hari ini yang bertugas untuk menjaga ketertiban gedung satu, apa itu benar?" Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan rentetan kalimat yang didengarnya dan langsung memukul bahu Tao yang ternyata Tao sedang diam.

"benar, ada apa Kim- _ssi_?" jawab Tao setelah Chanyeol memberikan kode untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua.

"bisakah kita berbicara diluar saja? Sepertinya sebentar lagi guru akan masuk kekelasmu." Tao merasa gugup untuk keluar, meski dia memliki hak untuk keluar dari kelas kapan saja, karena dia adalah petugas sekarang. Chanyeol juga mengisyaratkan kepalanya untuk menurut saja apa kata Namjoon, karena Namjoon benar dan Tao mendengarkan Chanyeol dan juga Namjoon. Dia dan Namjoon beranjak untuk keluar kelas. Sedangkan Chanyeol beranjak dari bangkunya dan maju kedepan untuk mengambil alih posisi ketua kelas selama Tao pergi dengan Namjoon.

"jadi, ada apa Kim- _ssi_?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sedangkan ditempat lain seorang namja imut tengah merengganggkan badannya dikursi nyamannya, karena rasa lelah menghampirinya sejak atau hampir satu setengah jam yang lalu untuk berkeliling gedung satu yang memiliki siswa tingkat kedua dan beberapa siswa tingkat satu yang eung…sangatlah super-duper berisik dan suka berkeliaran kesana dan kemari. Dia sangatlah berterima kasih kepada kekejaman staf sekolah yang mengharuskan dia yang menjadi salah perwakilan dari siswa tingkat pertama untuk menjadi petugas ketertiban. Dan kenapa dia harus bertuga digedung satu?

Tapi dijuga berterima kasih kepada staf, karena sudah memilihkan teman bertugasnya adalah senior yang cukup ditakuti –menurutnya- oleh siswa tingkat kedua dan juga dikagumi oleh siswa tingkat satu. Jadi, bisa dikatakan, bahwa Tao- _seonbaenim_ telah menolongnya dari kesulitan untuk mengatur para siswa digedung satu –itu juga menurutnya. Guru memang belumlah dating tapi suasana kelas sudah hening, karena kehadiran seorang siswa dari kelas lain masuk kekelasnya dan memanggil ketua kelasnya.

"Choi Joonhong- _ssi_ ~" namja imut yang merasa nama terpanggil langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan dia pun mengerti isyarat yang diberikan oleh ketua kelasnya untuk menghampirinya dipintu kelas yang sedang bersama dengan siswa kelas lain. _Sepertinya dia ketua kelas._ Batinnya setelah mengingat karena hanya ketua kelas sajalah yang bisa menghampiri kelas lain tanpa membawa siapapun atau apapun.

" _ne, Nugu dowa deulilkkayo?_ " Tanya Joonhong ramah setalah dia benar-benar sudah berada diluar bersama dua ketua kelas.

"dia adalah wakil ketua kelas dari kelas XI.A2, Krystal- _seonbaenim_ " jelas ketua kelas tentang yeoja cantik yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"lalu?" Tanya Joonhong.

"begini Joonhong- _hobae_ …"

.

.

Joonhong sudah mendengarkan dengan baik tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh yeoja tadi dan dia mencoba –harus- mengingat perkataannya.

.

 ** _"seorang siswa di kelasku, Yoo Youngjae-ssi, dia tidak ada dikelas sekarang. Tapi, tadi sebelum bel berbunyi ada salah satu siswa dikelasku yang melihat dia berada didepan kelas dan setelah itu, dia pergi bersama siswa yang bernama Kim Himchan-seonbaenim. Dia pergi dengan tas yang masih ia bawa dipunggungnya. Jadi aku minta tolong kepadamu sebagai petugas ketertiban untuk mencarinya dan membawanya kekelas sebelum guru yang menemukannya. Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak dan maaf sudah mengganggumu."_**

.

Joonhong terus berlari sambil mengingat perkataan yang dikatakan oleh yeoja itu, meski dia juga bingung harus mencari Youngjae kemana? Joonhong berpikir tentang kenapa Himchan- _hyung_ yang membawa pergi namja ini dan kemana mereka perginya? Dan selintasan bayangan Tao membuatnya berlari menuju kegedung dua, kekelas Tao untuk meminta bantuan untuk mencari namja yang bernama Yoo Youngjae ini.

.

 _Bunhong-ie? Apa yang dia lakukan diluar kelas dan berlari dikoridor seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu, disuatu kelas digedung satu?_ Ternyata Daehyun melihat dan memperhatikan Joonhong dari jendela yang sedang berlari melewati koridor kelasnya, _apa dia berniat untuk pergi ke gedung dua? Tidak. Dia memang dalam perjalanan pergi ke gedung dua._ Daehyun dengan cepat menyimpulkan tindakan Joonhong.

.

Daehyun masih diposisi yang sama, duduk dibangkunya, mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Joonhong. Tapi, pandangan Daehyun tercuri oleh Krystal yang berjalan dari arah Joonhong berasal. Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ketua kelas, Daehyun tetap beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menghalang jalan Krystal untuk mencari tahu, apa Krystal ada hubungannya dengan Joonhong yang –seperti sedang panik- berlari dikoridor.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Joonhong, tapi Daehyun memiliki firasat buruk untuk itu.

.

 _Untung saja, ketua kelasku ada dikelas, jika tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menolong Krystal-seonbaenim untuk mencari teman sekelasnya yang dibawa kabur oleh Himchan-hyung. Dan semoga saja Tao-seonbaenim dapat membantuku._ Batin Joonhong yang masih berlari menyusuri koridor gedung satu menuju koridor gedung dua.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dua makhluk cantik nan manis masih setia berpelukan satu sama lain. Himchan dan Youngjae masih duduk di belakang tembok gedung olahraga sekolah, pertanda mereka berdua sudah berjalan jauh dan berada dibelakang sekolah. Tangan Youngjae masih mendekap tubuh Himchan yang tadi sempat ambruk karena lemas menahan untuk tidak menangis dan tangan Youngjae yang lainnya mengusap lembut punggung Himchan, mencoba member kekuatan bahwa Youngjae baik-baik saja.

"Himchan- _hyung_ , apa kau sudah baikkan?" Tanya Youngjae, penasaran apa Himchan sudah mau kembali ke kelasnya atau masih mau seperti ini. Dan youngjae merasa di melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Youngjae- _ah_ " panggil Himchan lirih.

" _ne, hyung_?" sahut Youngjae pelan.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

Sampai sekarang Himchan belum membuka mulutnya lagi dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Youngjae. Dalam dekapannya Youngjae dapat merasakan Himchan tengah menarik nafas panjang dan Youngjae menyimpulkan _hyung_ -nya ini tengah menguatkan dirinya untuk berbicara padanya. Youngjae akan menunggu Himchan berbicara padanya, menceritakan apa yang mungkin –memang- di harus tahu.

"Youngjae- _ah_ " sekali lagi, Himchan memanggil dengan wajah menatap wajah Youngjae, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan terlihatlah wajah Himchan yang sedari tadi menangis dipelukan Youngjae hingga seragam dan tasnya basah karena air mata Himchan. Youngjae memang dipanggil tapi dia hanya menunjukan senyumannya, berharap Himchan juga menunjukan senyumnya.

"maafkan aku yang membawamu kemari." Youngjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat Himchan yang mulai menundukan kepalanya.

"tak apa, _hyung._ Apa _hyung_ sudah lebih baik sekarang?" sepertinya Youngjae mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanaya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kim Himchan- _ssi_ , sejak pagi dia memintaku untuk mengizinkan dia untuk pergi ke gedung satu. Tapi, sampai sekarang dia belum kembali juga. Apa kau melihatnya disana, Tao- _ssi_?" Aku terkejut bukan main mendengar permasalahan yang dikatakan Namjoon dan ini bahkan bersangkutan dengan tugasku dan juga dengan Himchan. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Sampai tidak kembali ke kelasnya.

"aku tidak melihat siswa kelas 12 berkeliaran di gedung satu selain Park- _haksaeng,_ teman sebangkuku." Jelasku dan dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"kalau begitu, aku akan…"

"Tao- _seonbaenim_!" aku dan Namjoon secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah sumber suara menggelegar datang dan aku mengenalinya. Seseorang yang memanggilku berlari ke tempatku dan Namjoon berdiri. Menghampiriku.

.

"ada apa, Joonhong- _hobae_? Dan kenapa kau berlari dan berteriak seperti itu?" Tanyaku setibanya dia dihadapanku dengan wajah pucat pasi karena kehabisan oksigen –menurutku dan mungkin Namjoon setuju.

" _annyeonghigaseyo seonbaedeul, joesonghabnida._ " _Anak ini benar-benar sopan._ Batinku karena melihat tingkahnya yang seperti ucapanku, sangat sopan.

"kau baik-baik saja, eum…?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Choi- _ssi,_ Joonhong- _hobae_." Jelasku dan Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Joonhong- _ah_ , ini Kim Namjoon- _haksaeng_ , ketua kelas XII.C1, kelas Himchan- _hyung_ mu." Lanjutku, karena menurutku tidak sopan bukan jika tidak mengenalkan namja imut tingkat satu yang begitu sopan pada namja berwajah tegas yang juga sopan. "Kim- _ssi_ , ini Choi Joonhong- _hobae_ , dia petugas ketertiban digedung satu dan juga siswa tingkat satu." Lanjutku lagi.

Aku meperhatikan mereka berdua yang saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing sambil tersenyum dan berjabat tangan. _Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?_ Batinku.

" _seonbaenim_ ," panggil Joonhong yang berhasil meruntuhkan pikiranku, aku menoleh padanya dan juga Namjoon yang ikut menoleh. "aku butuh bantuanmu, _seonbae._ "

Aku dan Namjoon mendengarkan dengan seksama. Waktu memang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, tapi masalah siswa sudah merepotkan saja –menurut Tao.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"aku minta tolong pada petugas ketertiban –Joonhong- _hobae_ \- untuk mencari Youngjae- _ah_ yang pergi sejak tadi pagi bersama Kim- _seonbaenim_ entah kemana." Jelas yeoja yang marga sama dengan namja yang kini tengah bertanya padanya. Sedangkan Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya berpikir siapa Kim- _seonbaenim_ yang dimaksud oleh Krystal, dan sepertinya Krystal mengerti arti wajah Daehyun dan menjawab pikiran yang Daehyun terka.

"Kim Himchan- _seonbaenim."_ Daehyun yang mendengarkan penjelasan itu, langsung memasang wajah –kau?- dan sekali lagi seperti Krystal mengerti. "tentu saja. Kembalilah masuk ke kelasmu sebelum ada masalah lagi." Lanjut Krystal sambil melangkah meninggalkan Daehyun yang melongo didepan pintu kelas oleh ucapan Krystal. Tapi, sebelum Krystal masuk ke kelasnya dia membukukan kepalanya hormat kepada ketua kelas Daehyun yang berdiri dibelakang Daehyun.

"Daehyun, masuklah. Kau dengar perkataanya bukan?" Tanya ketua kelas sambil menepuk puundak Daehyun pelan. Daehyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"kalau begitu, dengarkan perkataannya dan menurutlah untuk kali ini saja. Cukup kemarin saja kau memberontak pada aturan." Jelas ketua kelas dan setelah itu dia meninggalkan Daehyun. Mencoba untuk memberi pengertian, agar Daehyun tidak melakukan hal yang tidak terduga.

Awalnya Daehyun berniat untuk pergi mengejar Joonhong dan mencari Himchan- _hyung_ dan juga Youngjae dengan begitu dia dapat mengetahui ada masalah apa pada mereka berdua sampai membolos dari awal pelajaran. Tapi niatnya dia urungkan karena untuk kali ini dia harus menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan Krystal- _noona_ padanya. Jika tidak, dia akan mendapatkan hukuman dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya; 1. Disekolah dan 2. Dirumah.

Daehyun sudah terbiasa untuk hukuman yang diberikan dari pihak sekolah, tapi tidak untuk hukuman yang diberikan oleh orang rumah. Untuk memikirnya saja dia bergeridik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

huuuuwaaaaa annyeong~ *bow* /gk jelas/abaikan

oke, mohon RnR ya :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (Yoo Young Jae – B.A.P)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Eyes-Puppet (Kim Himchan - B.A.P)_**

 ** _Bunhong_** ** _(Choi Joonhong – B.A.P)_**

 **Tao (EXO)**

 _ **My Sweety Chubby-Cakes**_ _ **(Byun Baekhyun - EXO)**_

* * *

Sebelumnya: Awalnya Daehyun berniat untuk pergi mengejar Joonhong dan mencari Himchan- _hyung_ dan juga Youngjae dengan begitu dia dapat mengetahui ada masalah apa pada mereka berdua sampai membolos dari awal pelajaran. Tapi niatnya dia urungkan karena untuk kali ini dia harus menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan Krystal- _noona_ padanya. Jika tidak, dia akan mendapatkan hukuman dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya; 1. Disekolah dan 2. Dirumah.

Daehyun sudah terbiasa untuk hukuman yang diberikan dari pihak sekolah, tapi tidak untuk hukuman yang diberikan oleh orang rumah. Untuk memikirnya saja dia bergeridik ngeri.

* * *

Tubuh Daehyun memang sudah berada dikelas sedang duduk manis dibangkunya, menunggu _seonsaengnim_ masuk atau tugas. Dari kejauahan kelihatannya memang seperti itu, tapi tahukah jika pikiran Daehyun sedang melayang entah terbang kemana. Daehyun terus saja melihat keluar jendela –lapangan- dan juga terkadang dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sela-sela pintu kelas atau jendela –koridor- jika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

 ** _aku minta tolong pada petugas ketertiban –Joonhong-hoobae- untuk mencari Youngjae-ah yang pergi sejak tadi pagi bersama Kim-seonbaenim entah kemana._**

Rentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan Krystal- _noona_ berhasil membuat Daehyun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dua makhluk cantik ini? Dan apa yang harus dia lakukan?

 _Apa seonsangnim tidak datang atau gimana? Kenapa lama sekali!_

Daehyun melirik jam yang menempel di dinding kelasnya dan juga yang bertengger rapi di tangannya yang menunjukan waktu sudah menunjuka pukul 8.55 KST dan waktu hampir memasuki jam pelajaran kedua.

Jika dia tidak mengingat Krystal- _noona_ , mungkin dia sudah entah ada dimana jika _seonsangnim_ tidak masuk kelas seperti. Tapi sayangnya dia mengingatnya dan ketua kelas mendengarnya. Bisa bunuh diri duluan mungkin jika ketua kelasnya memberitahukan pada Krystal- _noona_ _Daehyun-ah sudah entah ada mana, Jung-ssi._ Akibatnya _Daehyun-ah, aku sudah memperingatkanmu jadi aku tidak dapat menolongmu dari 'para pembunuh' dirumah nanti._ Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya yang berisi halusinasi yang menyebalkan.

"ketua kelas…" panggil Daehyun sambil melambaikan tangannya setelah ketua kelas itu menoleh -mencari sumber suara yang memanggil dirinya- pada Daehyun.

" _ne, mwohanya_?" Tanya ketua kelas.

"Jaebum, apa _seonsangnim_ tidak datang?" Tanya Daehyun _to the point_.

"kau benar juga, kalau begitu _jeongmal gomawo_ Daehyun- _ssi_ sudah mengingatkan." Ucap namja yang di panggil Jaebum sebelum dia tersenyum dan kemudian dia meninggalkan Daehyun pergi keluar. _Cepat kau cari seonsaengnim-nya Jaebum, jika terlalu lama seperti ini aku benar-benar bisa mati penasaran._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Himchan- _hyung_?" Tanya Youngjae perlahan tanpa dia berhenti mengelus punggung _hyung_ -nya yang tadi kembali memeluknya.

Tapi kini sangat hening, Himchan sama sekali tidak menangis lagi seperti tadi. "hyung?" Youngjae yang merasa tidak ada jawabanpun kembali bertanya.

 **Drt-drt-drt**

Youngjae merasakan ada bergetar. _Handophone?_ Youngjae berguman kemudian dia merogoh semua saku jasnya satu persatu-satu dengan tangannya bergantian untuk tetap mendekap Himchan agar tidak jatuh dari pelukannya dan dia tidak menemukan _handphone_ miliknya. Tapi, dia masih merasakan ada yang bergetar. _Handphone Himchan-hyung._ Pikirnya setelah ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ milik Himchan.

Sebelum Youngjae mengambil _handphone_ Himchan dia menjauhkan tubuh Himchan yang seperti… _tertidur_ … gumam Youngjae dan meletakan kepala Himchan pada pangkuan.

Terlihat dilayar _handphone_ milik Himchan yang tertera nama panggilan masuk dari seseorang. _Baekhyun-ah_. Youngjae menyeringit membaca nama pemanggil tersebut. _Seperti nama siapa ya?_ Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya melemparkan pikiran yang mungkin akan hinggap di otaknya –menurutnya.

Panggilan ini masih membuat _handphone_ -nya bergetar digenggaman Youngjae. Dan tanpa babibu lagi Youngjae mengangkat panggilan tersebut. _Mungkin saja penting_. Pikirnya sambil menagangkat bahunya.

" _yeoboseyo…_ "

 _"_ _n-neo, nuguseyo? Dimana Hime-ekhem-maksudku Himchan-hyung?"_

Youngjae cukup terkisap mendengar seseorang yang berada diseberang sana dengan pertanyaan yang meluncur mulus ditelinganya, meski tidak ada nada penekanan tapi ini menyeramkan.

"Youngjae- _imnida_ , Youngjae" ucap Youngjae memberanikan diri.

 _"_ _eum…_ Hi-himchan- _hyung_ tertidur, _eung.._?" lanjut Youngjae gugup entah Himchan memang tertidur atau memang 'tertidur'?

 _"_ _Baekhyun-imnida, Baekhyun kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu, eung…?"_

 _"_ _baik Youngjae-ssi, kalian sedang dimana? Dan apa maksudmu 'Himchan-hyung tertidur'"_

 _Perkataannya lembut sekali, meski sedang atau memang panik?_ Pikir Youngjae. "benar, Himchan- _hyung_ tertidur dipangkuanku sekarang." Jelas Youngjae.

 _"_ _kalau begitu coba kau periksa denyut nadi, tubuh –panas atau dingin-, dan juga periksa napas , apa masih normal atau tidak. Tolong."_ Pinta seseorang -yang meperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Baekhyun- pada Youngjae tulus dan Youngjae melakukan apa yang dipinta olehnya tanpa melepaskan _handphone_ -nya dari jepitan kuping dan bahunya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meski seseorang diseberang telepon ini –yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai siapa namanya? _-_ terdengar gugup tapi aku harus tetap tenang. Aku hanya bingung kenapa Himchan- _hyung_ bisa bersama…eum siapa namanya tadi? "Yo…?"

 _"_ _ne?"_ aku terkejut mendengarnya menyahut panggilanku yang tidak sengaja . Aku lupa kalau aku ataupun dirinya belum memutuskan sambungan telepon ini. _Bodohnya aku!_ Gumamku.

"apa Himchan- _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" aku kembali bertanya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Himchan- _hyung_. Ini terlalu hening.

 _"_ _sepertinya, tapi aku khawatir dengan deru napas dan detak jantungnya. Terdengar berbeda."_ Jelasnya dan itu berhasil membuatku tercengang mendengarnya. _Baekhyun kau harus tetap tenang. Tunggu dia namja atau yeoja?_ "kalau begitu kau harus menghubungi Petugas Kesehatan ah _ani ani_ jangan tinggalkan _hyung_! Beri tahu aku, kalian sedang ada dimana?" ucapku tapi ada beberapa ucapan yang tidak aku katakan padanya tentunya.

 _"_ _kami sedang ada di belakang sekolah…eum…taman belakang tapi dibelakang gedung olahraga…ah eotteoke…?" kenapa anak ini jadi panik!?_ Pikirku sambil menjauhkan _handphone_ -ku beberapa centi dari telingaku.

"oke, Yo…?" ucap terbata-bata menyebut namanya bukan terbata si tapi aku belum hapal dengan namanya.

 _"_ _Youngjae (?)"_ Youngjae mengulang namanya –meneruskan kalimatku yang lupa namanya.

"baik, Youngjae dengarkan aku baik-baik." Youngjae yang diseberang sana hanya mengangguk mengerti –mungkin saja. "kau hubungi nomor seseorang yang kau kenal dinomor _handphone_ Himchan- _hyung_. Aku aku akan menghubungi teman Himchan- _hyung_ yang aku kenal. Jadi jangan kemana-mana dan jangan panik! _Arraseo_?" aku tidak instrupsi darinya selain instrupsi 'baiklah' dan aku mengakhir panggilanku.

Jari jemariku dengan lincahnya menari dilayar _handphone_ , menuliskan sederetan nomor telepon seseorang yang aku kenal. Dan yang aku yakin bisa membantunya.

 _Jangan Daehyun. Dia pasti akan dihukum jika dia keluar jam pelajaran sekarang._ Aku membatin setelah melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan masih jam pelajaran. Dan menghapus nomor yang telah aku tulis. Dan aku mencari nomor di kontak yang menurutku bisa membantunya disaat jam pelajaran seperti. Dan aku mengingatnya.

"Tao!" aku berseru dan dengan cepat aku mencari nomor Tao di kontak nomorku. "hayolah…hayolah…angkat! Tao akan ku bunuh kau bila kau tidak mengangkat teleponku!" aku hampir frustasi saat mendengar suara yang masih 'Tuutt…Tuutt…' di sambungan teleponnya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"baik semuanya sebagai wakil ketua, aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk tetap tertib dan kondusif selama Jung _seonsangnim_ belum datang. _Jeongmal gamsahabnida_ , sudah mendengarkan."

Itu adalah kalimat yang aku lontarkan di hadapan semua murid kelasku. Sebenarnya aku tidak berbakat untuk melakukan ini. Tapi, aku harus melakukan apa lagi selain meminta mereka melakukan apa yang aku pinta? Setidaknya aku 'meminta tolong' bukan 'memerintah', itu yang aku suka dan aku pelajari dari sistem kerja Tao selama dia menjadi ketua kelas ini. Semua menurut pada peraturannya dengan biasa saja karena tidak terbebani –mungkin tapi aku tidak tahu menurut mereka seperti itu juga atau tidak.

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku setelah semua murid dikelasku ini mengangguk setuju. Tao melihat kedalam melalui jendela _dia benar-benar 'jangkung'_ batinku dan dia menggumamkan sesuatu, seperti 'gomawo' dan ujung hidungku mengkerut sambil menunjukan telunjuk kepada diriku sendiri, entah dia memang memperhatikanku atau tidak tapi dia menganggukan kepalanya, yang artinya gumaman itu untukku. Sebagai balasannya aku mengangkat ibu jariku sambil tersenyum padanya.

 _Sepertinya hari ini akan benar-benar panjang. Jam dinding saja masih menunjukan waktu masih pagi, tapi masalah sudah menumpuk sana-sini._ Pikirku, yang menemukan Joonhong sampai dihadapan Tao dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Sebenarnya aku ingin kabur dari sini dan pergi mencari dua makhluk manis dan juga cantik yang entah pergi kemana sejak awal bel berbunyi.

Aku hanya berpikir untuk melakukan itu, sebelum surat peringatan berjalan –Tao- datang dan melayangkan sebuah peringatan dengan tampang 'aku-tidak-perduli' itu dan lebih parah lagi dia meninggalkanku begitu saja, _manusia macam apa dia ini?_ Gumamku.

 _Ddrrtt…ddrrrttt…_

 _Eo? Miss Eyes-Puppet?_ Aku benar terkejut melihat layar _handphone_ -ku yang ternyata Himchan yang menghubungiku. Karena Himchan yang menelpon aku berniat untuk memanggil Tao, tapi kenapa dia menoleh kepadaku juga?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tao dan Chanyeol mendapat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak terduga.

Chanyeol menoleh ke orang yang di luar jendela –Tao- yang sedengkan dia juga tengah menoleh ke orang yang didalam –Chanyeol-

Kedua makhluk yang mendapat panggilan dari orang yang tak terduga ini dengan kompaknya –Chanyeol dan Tao- mengangkat telepon genggamnya ke udara menujukan bahwa mereka sama-sama dihubungi orang tersebut.

Tao dan Chanyeol masih menatap satu sama lain, tanpa menyadari bahwa Joonhong dan Namjoon memperhatikan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk dan mengangguk secara bersamaan. Dan…

"yeoboseyo" ucap mereka secara serentak. Selama Tao menelepon dia melemparkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya -melihat ke dua makhluk yang tengah menunggunya, dan terkadang ke Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tao diluar kelas sana.

Joonhong dan Namjoon bingung dengan sikap Tao sekarang. Mereka saling bertanya satu sama lain tentang siapa yang menghubungi Tao dan juga apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh si penelepon, karena Tao hanya berkata cukup singkat ' _mwohanya_?', ' _geurae_ ', ' _eodi_ ' dan juga ' _arraseo',_ Tapi tidak mungkinkan mereka berdua bertanya sekarang tentang semua itu.

Lebih membingungkan lagi bagi mereka adalah kenapa Chanyeol dan Tao saling menatap satu sama lain melalui jendela? Padahal Tao sedang ada diluar kelas yang didalamnya ada Chanyeol sedang duduk. Dan mereka juga mengangkat telepon juga secara bersamaan.

Tao dan Chanyeol telah selesai dengan teleponannya. Dan mereka saling menatap lagi tapi hanya Chanyeol yang mengangguk dan setelah Tao yang mengangguk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aku melihat Chanyeol mengangguk, berarti aku harus melakukannya. Aku lihat Joonhong Namjoon tengah menungguku untuk mengambil keputusanku. "aku mendapat telepon, jadi kita harus cepat." Dari apa yang aku lihat sekarang, mereka yang ada dihadapanku langsung memasang muka serius.

"Kim- _ssi_ , bisa kau hubungi ketua kelas dari XI.A2 dan juga ketua kelas XI.A1 untuk meminta bantuan untuk mencarinya? Kau bisa meminta bantuan Park- _ssi_ , teman sebangkuku, untuk mencari mereka." ucapku serius dan sepertinya dia bingung dengan ucapanku tapi dia harus melakukannya dan dia melakukannya.

"Joonhong," Joonhong langsung menoleh kearahku, dia mendengarkan sambil merogoh saku jasnya dan keluarlah _handphone-_ nya.

"tolong kau hubungi Petugas Kesehatan dan Petugas Ketertiban, minta untuk menguhubungi Chanyeol." Titahku dan dia mengangguk. Entah dia bingung atau tidak setidaknya dia melakukannya.

"lalu kita, _seonbae_?" aku sepertinya sedang melamun karena terlalu pusing dengan masalah ini, sampai aku lupa dengan tugasku dan juga Joonhong. "ah kau benar." Aku benar-benar pusing.

"ikut denganku, karena aku tidak terlalu yakin mereka berdua ada disana atau tidak."

"maksudnya, _seonbae_?" Tanya polos. Seperti bukan aku saja yang bingung, Joonhong sepertinya bingung.

"maksudku…" dan aku bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Joonhong? Biarlah. Nanti juga tahu sendiri.

"baiklah, _seonbae_. Wakil ketua kelas dari kelas Himchan- _hyung_ sudah datang kemari, sebaiknya kita turun dan langsung mencari?" usulnya yang sepertinya dia teralih perhatiannya pada kedatangan wakil Namjoon yang hampir sampai kemari. Aku menyetujuinya.

Aku dan Joonhong berlari dari gedung satu ke tengah lapangan. Aku yakin bahwa siswa-siswa yang dikelasnya tidak kedatangan guru tengah berkumpul didekat jendela dan meperhatikan kepanikan kami berdua. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk fokus dan sesampainya kami ke tengah lapangan aku mengarahkan Joonhong untuk pergi ke aula dan aku pergi langsung ke gedung olahraga.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Situasi dikelas cukup meresahkan karena sang ketua kelas sedang pergi menuju ruang guru dan pasti meninggalkan seorang wakil tapi tetap saja isi kelas ini tidak kondusif. Sedangkan Daehyun yang awalnya masih berada dialam bawah sadarnya –duduk dengan manis dibangkunya tanpa melakukan apa-apa- kini buyar semua pemikirannya karena ada salah seorang murid dikelasnya berteriak yang membuatnya ikut melihat apa yang membuat murid yang satu ini bisa berteriak seperti itu. Dan…

 _B-bunhong! D-dan T-tao-hyung?_

… mata Daehyun membulat sempurna setelah dilihatnya dua makhluk ajaib –Joonhong dan Tao- yang sedang berlari dari gedung satu ke tengah lapangan dan seperti yang dilihat, Tao menggerakkan tangannya –menunjukan arah- dan kembali berlari berlawanan arah. Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke gedung satu dan bingo!

Dia melihat ketua & wakil kelas dari kelas Himchan- _hyung_ tengah bersama Chanyeol –meminta petunjuk- dan setelahnya dia melihat mereka mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya masing-masing dan tanpa babibu mereka berpencar –Chanyeol masuk kembali ke kelasnya dan ketua kelas berlari ke tangga dan wakilnya sepertinya kembali ke kelasnya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Himchan- _hyung_ …" panggil Youngjae lirih.

Dia tentu sangat bingung dengan keadaan Himchan yang tengah terkapar dipangkuannya kini. Youngjae memeluk tubuhnya yang sedangkan matanya tengah tertutup rapat.

Youngjae merasa matanya mulai memanas, dia seperti ingin menangis. Tapi, dia harus tetap tenang, seperti yang dikatakan oleh seseorang yang menghubunginya tadi.

Dan dia juga seharusnya sudah tenang, karena bukankan dia sudah menghubungi seseorang yang dia kenal di _handphone_ milik Himchan tadi? Ya, dia sudah menghubinya. Chanyeol. Youngjae sangat berharap _namja_ ini bisa kemari dan menolong Himchan.

Youngjae selalu mengusapkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan ke wajah Himchan dan juga terkadang tangan Himchan.

 _Daehyun_. Pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada _namja_ bernama Daehyun. Entah apa hubungannya, meski dia tahu Himchan dan Daehyun sudah bersahabat cukup lama. Tapi apa dia harus menghubungi Daehyun juga? Tapi Youngjae yakin, dia tidak akan keluar kemana-mana dari kelasnya karena ada guru dikelasnya.

 _Bukankah bisa membolos meski dikelasnya ada guru?_

Oke, Youngjae sekarang bingung harus melakukan apa. Awalnya air mata Youngjae yang ia tahan untuk tidak menangis tertahan tapi sekarang air matanya lolos dan isakan kecilnya pun ikut lolos dari mulutnya.

Youngjae mendekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas, mencoba untuk tidak menangis lebih kencang lagi dari ini dan membuat Himchan tidak nyaman dipangkuannya.

 _Dae-hiks-hyun hiks Chan-hiks-yeol hiks hiks eo-hiks-tteoke? Hi-hiks-himchan-hiks-hyung, kumohon bangunlah._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Daehyun hanya diam melihat itu semua dan dia juga panik harus melakukan apa. "tolong, kembali ketempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" _suara Jaebum._ Batin Daehyun. Situasi kembali seperti semula, semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing termasuk Daehyun dengan pikiran kosongnya. "semuanya dengarkan aku baik-baik." Perintah Jaebum sambil melemparkan pandanganya ke semua murid. " _seonsaengnim_ sedang tidak ada, _tidak ada seonsaengnim? –pikir Daehyun-_ Tapi dengarkan, jangan bu…"

"permisi ketua kelas Im- _ssi_ , bisa keluar sebentar?" Perintah sopan seseorang yang berdiri di samping Jaebum -yang menggunakan sebuah tanda di lengannya. _Petugas Ketertiban_ pikir Daehyun. Dan paling yang membuat perhatiannya tercuri adalah disaat Krystal - _noona_ berlari mengikuti Petugas Ketertiban dan juga…

 _Petugas Kesehatan?_ Daehyun bergumam melihatnya.

"semuanya dengarkan aku,"

Jaebum tahu aura yang di keluarkan teman-temannya bahkan auranya Daehyun juga dia mengerti. Semua bingung dan mungkin untuk Daehyun ini membuatnya kalang kabut dengan apa yang terjadi. "aku akan pergi dengan Petugas Ketertiban dan juga Petugas Kesehatan untuk melakukan tugas sebagai perwakilan kelas, jadi aku meminta tolong kepada Park Jinyoung _-ssi_ untuk memantau kalian semua dikelas. Dan…"

Daehyun sangat membenci siapapun disaat dia –manusia selain dia- yang sedang berbicara tapi dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chanyeol dengan cepat menekan tombol 'panggil' setelah dia menemukan nomor telepon yang dituju. Daehyun. Tapi Chanyeol mematikan hubungan teleponya setelah berpikir tantang Daehyun. Tapi dia bingung harus apa? Dia hanya berharap Youngjae baik-baik. saja. Dan untuk Himchan semoga tidak terlalu parah dan lama pingsannya.

Semua murid yang ada dikelas tahu, bahwa Chanyeol tengah panik. Tapi, semuanya membiarkannya agar Chanyeol tidak terganggu dan juga agar tidak bertindak bodoh. Chanyeol memang sedang duduk dibangkunya dengan tangannya memainkan _handphone_ -nya sambil menoleh kesana dan kemari.

Jika dia bukan wakilnya Tao, dia akan pergi dan ikut mencari mereka. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dan menempelkan dahinya kemeja belajarnya. Dia masih menggenggap _handphone-_ nya dan dilihatnya sebuah foto seseorang.

 _Aku menyayangimu, aku menyukaimu. Aku mohon, berhentilah melangkah kesana dan kembalilah kemari. Disana kau akan menangis dan terluka, aku tidak ingin kau mengalaminya. Aku tidak inginkan itu terjadi padamu. Aku mohon, kumohon padamu, jangan pergi terlalu jauh kedalam sana. Kau akan terluka karena mereka. Cukup aku yang mengalaminya. Karena kau berarti untukku, Youngjae-ah._

Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan foto Youngjae dan pikirannya mulai melayang sampai dia menutup kedua matanya dan mangambil napas panjang.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"…Daehyun, jangan pergi kemanapun…" kalimat demi kalimat Jaebum samakin lenyap dipendengaranku. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana sekarang.

Pikiranku terlalu banyak banyangan yang terlintas dibenakku, sampai kepalaku sakit untuk memikirkannya. _Aku tidak boleh diam saja, tapi aku harus lakukan apa?_ aku bergumam sambil menumpuka kepalaku kepada dua lenganku yang sudah bertumpu pada meja belajarku.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku. Aku tahu siapa dia dan aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun kali ini. Tapi sepertinya dia masih setia duduk disampingku. Jinyoung, aku yakin dia… dia sedang apa?

 _Kumohon pergilah. Kumohon jangan ganggu aku. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang._ Sekali lagi aku tetap tidak bergeming dengan sentuhan Jinyoung dibahuku.

Wajahku masih bersembunyi dibalik kedua lenganku. Aku masih mendengarkan semua murid berbicara. Tapi, aku tidak mendengar sama sekali suara Jinyoung.

"Daehyun…" suara Jinyoung lirih. Aku mendengarkan tapi posisiku tidak aku ubah sama sekali. "Kim- _ssi,_ Himchan- _seonbae…_ " lanjutnya dan kalimat kini semakin lirih.

 _Aku benar benci denganmu Jinyoung! Kenapa kau menggantungkan kalimatmu seperti itu! Lanjutkan! Yak pabboya!_ pikirku sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku dan aku yakin dia melihatku sampai dia menarik tangannya dari bahuku.

"…aku akan mengantarmu ketempat Himchan- _seonbae_ …" aku tidak percaya dengan ucapannya maka dari itu aku mendongakan kepalaku dan menoleh kearahnya. Mencari sebuah kebenaran dari ucapannya. Dia melihatku dengan senyuman manis miliknya dan kembali menaruh tangannya kebahuku.

"setelah dia ditemukan. Aku yakin kau khawatirkan dia. Dan percayalah pada para petugas dan juga para perwakilan ketua kelas yang ikut membantu." Ucapnya percaya diri dan setelah itu dia bangkit dan melangkah ketempat duduknya. Tapi, sebelum dia sampai ditempat duduknya dia menoleh ke arahku. "jangan pergi kemana-mana jika kau masih ingin bertemu dengan Himchan- _seonbae_." Ancamnya. Dan aku? Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

 _Bisa-bisanya dia mengancamku setelah mengatakan kata-kata manis seperti tadi?_ Pikirku dan pikiranku kembali melayang memikirkan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan diluar sana? Dan apa dua makhluk ajaib hari ini –Tao dan _Bunhong_ \- dapat menemukan mereka?

 _Aku hanya penasaran~_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mereka semua berada diruang kesehatan sekolah sekarang. Tao berhasil menemukan mereka dibelakang gedung olahraga dengan keadaan yang berbeda-beda tentunya; Himchan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dipelukannya Youngjae dan sedangkan Youngjae, matanya seperti agak sembab. Panik dan juga dehidrasi, mungkin saja.

Dengan cepat Tao menenangkan Youngjae yang hampir kembali ingin menangis dan juga dia menghubungi para petugas dan juga perwakilan kelas yang terlibat untuk membantunya, termasuk Joonhong yang ia suruh untuk mencari didekat kantin untuk datang ketempat mereka berada. Dan sekarang semua sudah terkendali sampai sesiang ini.

Pukul 11.40, butuh waktu lama untuk evakuasi Himchan dari belakang gedung olahraga ke ruang kesehatan –yang cukup jauh- tanpa adanya keributan dari siswa ataupun dari guru.

" _geuraemyeon, jeongmal gamsahabnida._ " Ucap Youngjae sambil menghampiri para siswa yang ada disana dan juga yang menemukannya. Mungkin takut Youngjae masih _shock_ Krystal menghampirinya dan menuntunnya untuk mendekat.

"sebaiknya kau berbaring disana, Yoo- _ssi._ " Jaebum angkat bicara sesampainya Youngjae disebelahnya sambil menunjuk kasur putih yang empuk. "Petugas Kesehatan akan merawatmu, Yoo- _ssi_. Jadi, istirahatlah jangan terlalau memaksakan diri." Kini Tao yang berbicara sambil menunjukan Petugas Kesehatan yang berada disampingnya tengah tersenyum manis pada Youngjae dan Youngjae membalasnya.

" _hyung_ … dimana Himchan- _hyung_?" Youngjae menoleh pada Krystal setelah dia melempar pandangan ke semua sudut dan dia tidak mendapati sosok Himchan duduk diantara mereka semua, disana. Krystal diam dan menoleh ke semua siswa yang disana, ketika mendapat pertanyaan yang sebenarnya mudah untuk dijawab olehnya. Dan semuanya pun hening saat Youngjae ikut melempar pandangan ke semuanya dengan wajah bingungnya.

"tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" mata Youngjae merasa panas dan bibirnya mulai bergetar. Semua siswa disana saling menatap satu sama lain, tapi tidak ke Youngjae. Youngjae merasa terabaikan mulai bangkit dan berlari mencari Himchan diruangan tersebut dengan air mata yang sudah berada dipelupuk matanya. Dan hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak dapat menemukan Himchan diruangan tersebut.

Kaki Youngjae melemas saat dia kembali diantara semua siswa yang disana. Youngjae menahan diri untuk tetap berdiri. Tetap terjaga. "Himchan- _seonbae_ , kau akan menemukannya digedung yang berbeda, Youngjae- _ah._ " Ucap Krystal pelan dan dibenarkan oleh anggukan semuanya. Tapi, Youngjae tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. "apa maksudmu digedung yang berbeda, Krystal- _ah_? Bu-bukankah hiks hiks kumohon hiks hiks katakan padaku. Dia hiks bersamaku, 'dia' yang disana hiks hiks tolong…"

 ** _Bbruk~_**

Tubuh Youngjae telah ambruk terduduk dilantai. Kakinya benar-benar lemas dan tangisnya mulai terdengar. Semuanya hanya terdiam di tempat posisinya masing-masing melihat Youngjae menangis seperti ini, kecuali Joonhong yang bangkit dan menarik tubuh Youngjae yang bergetar kedalam rengkuhannya dan mengelus punggungnya. Youngjae membalas pelukan Joonhong erat dan semakin terisak disana. "tenanglah, _seonbae._ Tenanglah, Himchan- _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Joonhong berulang-ulang.

 _Chanyeol-hyung, aku membutuhkanmu~ Daehyun-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?~_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Himchan- _ah_. Kau akan baik-baik, bertahanlah." Ucapku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

 _Chanyeol-hyung, aku membutuhkanmu~_

Aku sedikit tersentak, ketika aku merasakan seseorang tengah membutuhkanku. Dan pikiranku langsung terbang ke suatu tempat atau seseorang. _Youngjae, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu._ Aku membatin dan kembali fokus pada makhluk manis yang matanya masih terpejam. Himchan. Dia benar-benar tertidur.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa Tao menghubungiku untuk menemani Himchan –beruntung ada siswa yang membawa kendaraan pribadinya- yang akan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dan aku tidak tahu jika Daehyun belum diberi tahu soal keadaan _hyung_ -nya ini yang sebenarnya oleh Jaebum atau pun _noona_ -nya –Krsytal- bahkan Joonhong sendiri tidak memberitahunya.

Yang menemani Himchan didalam mobil pribadi ini bukan aku saja, melainkan pemilik kendaraan ini. Bang Yongguk. Aku tidak menyangka dia membawa kendaraan roda empat yang-ekhem-elit-eum-sangat-elit ke area sekolah. Sekali-kali aku meliriknya dari kaca spion yang hanya memantulkan matanya yang sedang serius menyetir mobilnya. Bayangkan, kendaraan siswa tingkat ketiga diSMU, membawa sebuah mobil hammer kearea sekolah! Terkadang aku berpikir _apa dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang atau keluarga mafia? Aku lebih memilih pilihan yang kedua. Wajahnya-eum…mianhae Mr. Bang- cukup angker. Ah yasudahlah…_

"kenapa kau terus memandangku, Chanyeol- _ah_?" Tanyanya padaku yang sepertinya aku ketahuan mencuri pandang darinya, padahal aku berada dibelakang. Tapi, aku tidak ambil pusing. "memangnya kenapa? Aku bingung kenapa kita tidak sampai-sampai dirumah sakit? Kasihan Himchan jika dia terlalu lama disini." _Aku tidak salahkan?_

Dia kembali melirik kearahku melalui kaca spion yang menggantung. Namun, dia tidak tidak mengatakan apapun dan kembali fokus pada jalanan. Aku memperhatikan keluar jendela mobil dan ada yang berbeda dari para pejalan kaki dan juga pengguna jalan raya ini. Kenapa mereka berlalu kebelakang dengan sangat cepat? Atau kami yang didalam mobil ini yang memenag tengah melaju sangat cepat? Katakan padaku apa benar 'anak baru' ini tengah memacu mobilnya dijalan yang ramai seperti ini?

" _YAK! 'anak baru'!_ Bisakah kau untuk tidak memacu kecepatan mobilmu ini! KAU INGIN KITA SEMUA MATI, HUH!?" aku benar-benar naik pitam disaat dia benar tuli dengan perkataanku. Dia semakin memacu kecepatan mobilnya. Dan aku hanya bisa berdecih ria sambil menggenggam tangan Himchan yang mulai dingin dengan erat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Daehyun benar-benar hanya tubuhnya saja yang berada dikelas, tapi pikirannya tidak. Dari tadi sejak dia mendapat kabar Himchan dan Youngjae menghilang sampai guru pelajaran kedua datang ke kelas dan sebentar lagi waktu sekolah akan memasuki waktu istirahat makan siang masih belum mendapat kabar dari Jinyoung tentang keadaan dua makhluknya, _ani hanya Himchan-hyung, Youngjae bukan siapa. Sejak kapan aku mengaku mereka makhlukku?! Aigoo… ini menyebalkan_. Gerutu Daehyun pelan sambil menangkis pikirannya tentang Youngjae mulai kelewat batas, menurutnya.

 _Daehyun-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?~ /_ _ **kkrriiing~**_

Daehyun tersentak bukan karena suara bel istirahat berbunyi. Tapi, dia merasakan hal yang janggal. Firasatnya, buruk. Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya sambil menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya menarik napas panjang dan menahannya membiarkan ruang paru-parunya dipenuhi oksigen yang-mungkin-membuatnya sedikit tenang. Daehyun menurunkan tangan perlahan dan membuka matanya dan sambil menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Tanpa Daehyun tahu, seseorang disana tengah memperhatikannya dengan memasang wajah cemas. Park Jinyoung – _namja_ cantik yang sering dipanggil Junior- hanya tertunduk melihat isi pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Jaebum. Dan dia semakin tertunduk ketika dilihatnya Daehyun seperti menenangkan diri.

Semua murid dikelas bahkan diseluruh penjuru disekolah sudah berada diluar posisi awalnya masing-masing; duduk manis dibangku kelasnya masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Daehyun dan juga Jinyoung. Daehyun masih duduk manis dibangkunya-membelakangi Jinyoung-memandang keluar jendela melihat ke arah lapangan utama. Dan sedangkan Jinyoung, masih diposisinya tapi sudah tidak tertunduk lagi, dia hanya memandangi punggung datar Daehyun dari tempat duduknya.

Jinyoung takut, dia terlalu takut untuk membuatnya-Daehyun-tahu dan pada akhirnya khawatir tentang sahabatnya ini, meski itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi tapi tetap saja. Dia tetap takut Daehyun berbuat hal yang benar-benar bodoh. Dia masih menunggu mereka yang diruang kesehatan kembali dan menjelaskan semua pada Daehyun sendiri.

"Jinyoung, aku tahu ada disini…" panggil Daehyun tanpa berbalik menghadap Jinyoung yang terkejut mendengar panggilan Daehyun. Dan Jinyoung memilih bergumam untuk menjawabnya. Daehyun mengangguk mendengar gumaman Jinyoung. "apa sudah ada kabar dari makhluk-makhluk ajaib, Park- _ssi_?" _oh, tidak._ batin Jinyoung. Suara Daehyun semakin terdengar lirih dipendengarannya Jinyoung dan kini Daehyun memangilnya dengan formal. Ini pertanda buruk. Daehyun… Daehyun… mulai… merasakan perasaan yang menyebalkan.

"aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, dae- _ah_. _Mianhae._ " Ucap Jinyoung pelan sambil kembali menundukan kepalanya dalam. Tapi, Daehyun masih diposisi yang sama. Mereka hanya berdua diruang kelas ini. Semua murid benar-benar keluar dari kelasnya. Jadi, sepelan apapun Jinyoung berkata Daehyun tetap bisa mendengarnya meski mereka memilik jarak yang cukup jauh. "kau berjanji bukan?" Tanya Daehyun sarkastik. Daehyun yakin Jinyoung tengah menganggukan kepalanya meski dalam posisi seperti itu.

Daehyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jinyoung yang benar-benar sudah tertunduk.

"lalu, kenapa…"

 ** _Ssreekk..._**

belum sempat Daehyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, mereka berdua-Daehyun dan Jinyoung-langsung menoleh kearah pintu terbuka. Jinyoung merasa tenang, karena itu adalah Jaebum. Daehyun hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah malasnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Jaebum yang mulai melangkah mendekati Jinyoung. Ternyata pandangan Daehyun kembali tercuri pada setiap siswa yang memasuki ruang secara berurutan dan mata Daehyun membulat sempurna setelah pandangannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang masuk terakhir. Krystal- _noona_.

"Jung- _ssi_ , kelas akan ramai beberapa menit lagi. Jadi, ikutlah dengan Petugas Ketertiban ke ruangan mereka. Xiau- _seonbae_ yang akan berbicara padamu. Sedangkan Choi- _hoobae_ sudah berada diruang Kesehatan bersama dengan para Petugas Kesehatan yang merawat Yoo- _ssi_. Dan aku harapkan kau menyimpan pertanyaanmu nanti. Karena kita harus cepat. _Arraseo,_ Jung _-ssi?_ " Titah Krystal pada Daehyun tanpa memberikan jeda untuknya berbicara padanya. Meski berniat membantah dan tetap intin berbicara, tapi Daehyun sudah mendapatkan hadiah tatapan mematikan dan juga panggilan formal yang _noona_ -nya berikan pada Daehyun sekaligus.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Diruangan yang rata-rata memiliki warna putih dan juga biru yang tenang menyembunyika dua makhluk yang sedari tadi saling berpelukan, terduduk diranjang empuk yang ditutup rapat oleh sebuah korden putih yang tinggi. Sedangkan makanan yang dinakas samping ranjang itu tertata rapi yang ditujukan untuk Youngjae tidak tersentuh sama sekali oleh Youngjae bahkan siswa yang kini sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut sudah membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis dan lanjutkan dengan makan siang yang sudah tersaji.

Dan hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Youngjae sama sekali tidak ingin melepas pelukannya dan justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping milik Joonhong. Joonhong memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama dengan Youngjae yang sedari tadi memang masih setia untuk menangis dipelukannya. Dan Joonhong yakin kalau mata milik Youngjae benar sudah sembab bahkan mungkin bengkak. _Déjà vu._ Joonhong teringat seseorang. Dia mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Tapi, siapa?

Selama menangis Youngjae terus saja menyebutkan 'dia' 'dia' dan terus 'dia'. Joonhong berniat untuk bertanya siapa itu 'dia' dan apa yang 'dia' inginkan dari Himchan atau juga Youngjae, yang dimaksud oleh Youngjae? Tapi niat terurung disaat dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyesekan dadanya.

 _Byun Baekhyun._ Joonhong membatin, dan ia sadari dia juga meneteskan air matanya dan dia ikut menangis tapi dalam diam dan juga dengan cepat jejak air matanya.

 ** _Drt…drt…_**

Joonhong langsung mencoba untuk meraih _handphone_ -nya yang tergeletak diatas nakas. Youngjae yang mendengar suara getaran dan merasakan gerakan tubuh Joonhong -yang berusaha untuk meraih _handphone_ -nya- langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan juga dengan cepat tangan lentiknya menghapus jejak-jejak sungai kecil dikedua pipinya. Joonhong yang merasa Youngjae seperti sudah terlihat-mungkin-lebih tenang langsung memajukan sedikit badannya untuk meraih _handphone_ -nya.

 _Handphone_ sudah ditangan dan dia kembali ke posisi semula. Dilihatnya Youngjae yang terduduk dan juga sudah mengangkat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya -sebagai pengganti tubuh Joonhong- sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Joonhong hanya tersenyum melihatnya, karena tidak ada suara isakan dari Youngjae. Jari-jemari lentik Joonhong dengan lincah menari dilayar _handphone_ dan berhasil membuka sebuah pesan singkat.

 ** _"_** ** _kau bisa membawanya ke ruangan sekarang, Joonhong-ah?"_**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _"_** ** _aku tidak terlalu yakin, seonbae."_** Tao cukup mengerti arti dari tulisan dipesan singkat yang baru saja ia baca ini.

Sedangkan makhluk tengil –begitulah Tao menyebut Daehyun- masih diam dengan memasang wajah yang seperti lesu (?) dan juga tertunduk kebawah. Tao dan juga Daehyun sudah sampai diruangan sesuai perintah Krystal. Tao awalnya tidak begitu percaya jika Daehyun -si makhluk tengil- dapat ditakhlukan oleh Krystal. Tapi Krystal membutikannya. Dan lihat? Daehyun masih duduk manis dibangku tamu –yang menghadap- Tao dan dia juga masih diam dan juga masih tertunduk.

"jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Himchan- _hyung_ , Tao- _hyung_?" Daehyun memang tengil tapi dia masih memiliki rasa hormat pada orang lebih tua. Tao kembali memperhatikan Daehyun –yang ternyata Daehyun berbicara pada Tao tapi kepalanya masih posisi tertunduk-yang tadi sempat tercuri oleh pesan singkat dari Joonhong. Tao melempar pandangannya kesegala arah dan menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya kasar sebelum dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Daehyun.

Daehyun tahu, jika Tao bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tapi, dia harus tetap tenang. Daehyun awalnya hanya berpikir jika Tao akan meninggalkannya sendirian diruangan terkutuk ini. Siapapun siswa disekolah ini pastilah tidak ingin berurusan dengan Petugas-Petugas sekolah yang menyebalkan. Tapi kini Daehyun sedang berada diruangan tersebut bersama makhluk yang menurut banyak siswa menakutkan –Tao-.

Tao berhenti berjalan tepat disamping Daehyun, namun Daehyun masih mengabaikannya. Tao yang merasa diabaikan langsung menepuk pundak Daehyun dan Daehyun langsung menoleh melihat Tao menggerakan kepalanya untuk mengajaknya bangkit dan ikut dengannya keluar. _Kenapa terus berpindah tempat_. Rasanya –mungkin- Daehyun ingin melontarkan kalimat itu pada Tao jika dia tidak ingat dengan peringatan Krystal yang terekam jelas diingatan dan kini kembali berputar dikepala Daehyun.

Daehyun selalu mengikuti langkah Tao pergi yang awalnya dari kelasnya ke ruangan terkutuk dan kini mereka sudah berjalan mendekati kantin. _Sebenarnya dia mau mengajakku kemana? Dan kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Jika saja, jika saja…_ …

 ** _Bbruuk…_**

"kenapa kau melamun, Jung- _ssi_?" Tanya Tao pada Daehyun yang memperhatikannya yang tengah menutupi wajahnya tangan kanannya. Ternyata Daehyun menabraknya dari belakang.

"kau yang berhenti tiba-tiba." Daehyun membalas dengan ketus. Dan Tao? Hanya mengangguk dan bergumamkan maaf. Tao melempar pandangan ke hampir atau semua sudut kantin sekolah. Tapi pada akhirnya pandangannya kembali pada Daehyun yang tengah memandangnya –apa-kau-berniat-untuk-makan?- mungkin itu lah yang diartikan Tao dari wajah Daehyun.

"apa kau sudah makan?"

"jika belum, cepatlah beli sesuatu yang kau suka atau biasa makan." Ingatkan Daehyun untuk menyumpal mulut Tao yang tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tao bahkan jika dia mengulanginya lagi siapkan sepatu yang super bau untuk menyumpal mulutnya itu. Daehyun masih mematung ditempatnya, menatap malas pada _namja_ tinggi yang sudah mengembalikan pandangannya ke suatu tempat. Merasa tidak ada pergerkan dari Daehyun, Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke Daehyun dan benar Daehyun masih diposisinya.

Tao hanya menghela nafas kasar. Dia benar-benar bingung kenapa anak yang suka makan ini –Daehyun- hanya diam saja saat diberi kesempatan untuk membeli makanan bahkan Daehyun memberikan tatapan malas padanya. _Apa yang dia pikirkan?_ Pikir Tao. "jadi…" Daehyun berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Tao sedangakan Tao, hanya bergumam _'ne?'_ membuat Daehyun cukup merasa jengah dengan sikap Tao.

"kau belilah makanan yang kau suka atau biasa kau makan." Sekali lagi Tao mengulangi kalimatnya. "apa kau mengenal Young-ah maksudku-Yoo- _ssi,_ dae?" lanjut Tao, yang berhasil membuat Daehyun mengangguk cepat dan Tao mengangguk mengerti. Daehyun awalnya tidak begitu peduli dengan makanan ataupun yang dikatakan Tao padanya, karena dia sedang tidak nafsu melakukan ini-itu disituasi seperti ini, tapi kali ini kalimat membuat Daehyun merasa sedikit atau memang tertarik dengan objek yang disebut oleh Tao (?)

"lalu, apa kau tahu makanan yang biasa dia makan saat jam makan siang?" Daehyun sedikit melirik kekiri mencoba mengingat-mengingat tentang Youngjae dan dia mengingatnya. "bukankah dia selalu membawa bekal makan siang (?)" Daehyun tidak terlalu yakin dengan ucapannya bahkan ingatannya sendiri. Namun, sepertinya Tao hanya mengangguk entah paham atau tidak Daehyun tidak peduli. Sekarang Daehyun hanya peduli pada satu orang saja, yaitu; Himchan- _hyung_.

"baiklah kalau begitu, lalu kau, kau tidak membeli sesuatu?" Tao kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sungguh membuat yang ditanya sedikit mau gumoh. Sebagai jawaban Daehyun hanya menggeleng. Dan ini lah yang membuat Daehyun merasa sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk melempar sepatunya ke kepala Tao untuk membuatnya berhenti berjalan, lihat saja Tao langsung pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih berdiri disana.

Kaki Daehyun terus melangkah pergi mengikuti langkah kakinya Tao. _Sebenarnya makhluk menyeramkan ini akan membawaku ke Himchan-hyung atau kemana? Makhluk menyeramkan_ Gerutu Daehyun yang tidak kunjung usai. Tapi tahukah Daehyun ada yang mendengar perkataannya? Tidak, karena Tao menganggap Daehyun tidak menyadari jika dia dapat mendengar semua perkataannya.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dua makhluk tinggi dan juga tampan –Yongguk dan Chanyeol- kini sudah duduk diruang tunggu rumah sakit. Mereka kini hanya dapat berhara pada dokter dan juga suster yang ada didalam. Mereka hanya bisa melakukan ini untuk menolong Himchan, megantarkannya ke rumah sakit sebelum terlambat. Dan mereka bisa. Berterima kasihlah pada perkataan Chanyeol yang membuat Yongguk yang memacu kendaraannya dijalan raya tadi.

Chanyeol tidak begitu menyesal dengan perkataannya tadi. Tapi, jika saja dia tidak mengatakannya mungkin Himchan akan lebih menderita lagi didalam mobil. Yongguk masih duduk dibanguknya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Hening.

Yongguk bingung pada sikapnya tadi saat diberi tahu oleh ketua kelasnya jika Himchan butuh bantuan. Sungguh, Yongguk panik saat dialah yang dapat membantunya. Dan sekarang dia memikirkan kenapa dia masih khawatir pada Himchan? Yongguk masih belum mengerti dengan jantungnya yang kini semakin berdetak cepat saat dia membayang senyuman dari Himchan? Apa Yongguk sedang merindukan senyuman Himchan? hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Berbeda dengan Yongguk yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya Chanyeol sibuk memainkan jari-jemarinya dilayar ponsel miliknya mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya ada yang hilang. Main game. Mungkin itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh seorang Chanyeol untuk menghilang rasa bosan yang melanda dirinya. Meskipun Chanyeol merasa dia sudah menemukan ada yang hilang darinya, tapi dia masih ada yang hilang.

.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu akhirnya dokter yang menangani Himchan keluar dari ruang UGD dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol menutup aplikasi permainan diponselnya, kalau dia tidak mendengar suara Yongguk menyapa sang dokter menanyakan keadaan Himchan.

.

Himchan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inapnya, tapi masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Yongguk merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Himchan sendirian dirumah sakit Chanyeol juga merasakan itu. Apa lagi Chanyeol juga sudah mengenal Himchan dari awal tahun ajaran baru tingkat pertama SMA. Jadi, mereka hanya bisa menunggu Himchan membuka matanya.

 ** _Krring~krriing~_**

Yongguk langsung mengambil ponsel milik Himchan yang ia letakan dinakas kecil yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidur Himchan. tapi, suara dering telepon masih berbunyi. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih meperhatikan wajah Himchan yang begitu pucat pasi tapi dipandangannya teralihkan ke ponsel dan terkadang ke Yongguk, setelah Yongguk menodongkan ponsel milik Himchan kearahnya hingga Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya melihat ponsel Himchan yang diberikan kepadanya. Awalnya dia tidak mau menganmbil ponsel Himchan setelah melihat nama pemanggil dilayar ponsel dan langsung pergi meniggalkan Himchan dan Yongguk-ah tidak-maksudnya menitipkan Himchan pada Yongguk.

"ne, yun- _ah_? Ini aku chan- _ah._ " Ucap Chanyeol setelah ponsel telah menempel sepurna ditelinganya.

 _"_ _apa Hime-hyung baik-baik saja, chan-ah?"_ Tanya seseorang diseberang sambungan telepon.

" _hyung_ baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan saja." _Kelelahan karena depresi_. Lanjut Chanyeol yang tidak dia utarakan.

 _"_ _kalau begitu, bagaimana keadaan 'dia'?"_ dahi Chanyeol kembali mengerut dan memperhatikan Himchan.

"siapa yang kau maksud, yun- _ah_?" tentu saja dia tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun atau dia memang melupakan seseorang? Setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan Chanyeol terdengar Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar dan Chanyeol yakin jika Baekhyun sudah menyumpah serapah padanya.

 _"_ _siapa ya namanya…"_ Chanyeol mendengarkan Baekhyun yang sedang mengingat-ingat nama seseorang yang ditanyakan itu atau sedang mencari nama orang yang dimaksun Baekhyun diotaknya yang memang pelupa.

 _"_ _Youngjae! Benar Youngjae!"_

Suara Baekhyun seaka-akan lenyap dipendengaran Chanyeol karena dia menurunkan ponsel Himchan dan dia pun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat daftar panggilan masuk. Dia ingat. Benar ada nama Himchan dan yang menghubunginya tadi adalah Youngjae. _Berarti dari tadi yang aku rasa ada yang hilang adalah Youngjae? Kenapa aku melupakanmu begitu cepat? Mianhae Youngjae-ah. Gidaryeo, aku akan menemuimu._ Pikiran Chanyeol mulai buyar dan panik karena dia melupakan Youngjae cukup atau memang lama.

 _"_ _Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia masih bersama Hime-hyung saat kalian menjemput mereka berdua? YAK! CHANYEOL-HYUNG! Apa kau masih disana?! YAK! JAWAB AKU!"_ omel Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga karena kesal setiap pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang mendekatkan kembali ponsel Himchan setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun yang cukup keras dari ponsel Himchan.

" _mianhae,_ yun- _ah._ Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. _Annyeong~"_ tanpa mendengar babibu dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung memutus sambungan dan berjalan menghampiri Yongguk sambil memasukan ponsel miliknya dan sesampainya dia dihadapan Yongguk dia langsung memberikan ponsel Himchan dan sebelum dia berlalu pergi dia hanya meninggalkan pesan pada Yongguk untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana dan jika butuh bantuan hubungi teman Himchan yang Yongguk kenal.

.

Chanyeol berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit berharap dia dapat kembali ke sekolah dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

huwaaaaa baru update... dan huwaaaaa B.A.P akhirnya Comback juga... XD inilah penyebab chap ini lama update kebanyakan ngidol... /peduliamat/

okeeeee mohon RnR nya ya :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Main Cast :**

 **Jung Dae Hyun (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Chubby-Cakes (Yoo Young Jae – B.A.P)_**

 **Park Chanyeol (EXO)**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)**

 ** _Miss Eyes-Puppet (Kim Himchan - B.A.P)_**

 ** _Bunhong_** ** _(Choi Joonhong – B.A.P)_**

 **Tao (EXO)**

 _ **My Sweety Chubby-Cakes**_ _ **(Byun Baekhyun - EXO)**_

* * *

Sebelumnya: " _mianhae,_ yun- _ah._ Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. _Annyeong~"_ tanpa mendengar babibu dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung memutus sambungan dan berjalan menghampiri Yongguk sambil memasukan ponsel miliknya dan sesampainya dia dihadapan Yongguk dia langsung memberikan ponsel Himchan dan sebelum dia berlalu pergi dia hanya meninggalkan pesan pada Yongguk untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana dan jika butuh bantuan hubungi teman Himchan yang Yongguk kenal.

.

Chanyeol berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit berharap dia dapat kembali ke sekolah dengan cepat.

* * *

Sesampainya Chanyeol diparkiran rumah sakit langkahnya terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering. Chanyeol berniat untuk melihat saja siapa yang menghubunginya -disaat yang genting seperti ini- dan mengabaikannya jika tidak penting –menurut Chanyeol-, tapi ternyata yang menghubunginya itu yang ia sedang tuju disekolah. Youngjae menghubunginya.

"Youngie- _ah_ …" panggil Chanyeol setelah ponsel menempel sempurna ditelinganya.

 _"_ _Youngie? Itu siapa?"_ sahut yang ada diseberang sambungan yang ternyata bukan Youngjae. _Ah, Tao. Mungkin aku terlalu berharap dia yang menghubungiku._ Pikir Chanyeol.

"bukan siapa-siapa. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya dengan terburu-buru keluar meninggalkan area rumah sakit sambil mendengarkan ucapan Tao.

 _"_ _tidak tahu. Aku masih dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan. Apa yang kau panggil Youngie itu Youngjae?"_ mata Chaneyol membulat sempurna dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan melihat nomor siapa yang tengah menelponnya kini. _Nomornya Youngjae, benar._

"kenapa _handphone_ milik orang lain ada ditanganmu, 'koko'?" Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan terhenti didepan diluar rumah sakit menunggu taksi atau bus yang mungkin akan lewat sebentar lagi.

 _"_ _kau akan tahu nanti. Kemana kau akan pergi, huh?"_ _kenapa dia tahu kalau aku sedang diluar mau pergi?_ Pikir Chanyeol setelah mendengar perkataan Tao yang benar kenyataannya.

"kau… kau… hei, kau tahu dari mana jika sedang keluar?" Chanyeol sedikit terbata-bata mengetahui makhluk diseberang sambungan –Tao- terdengar atau memang dia sedang tertawa?

 _"_ _diluar itu super bising dan didalam rumah sakit itu tidak terlalu bising… memangnya kau mau kembali kesekolah dan meninggalkan Himchan sendirian, huh?"_ skakmat. Chanyeol tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tapi…

"kau tahu. Himchan sebenarnya tidak sendirian." Entah ekspresi Tai yang seperti apa yang tengah dibayangkan oleh Chanyeol setelah mendengar perkataannya yang satu ini. Namun, Chanyeol yakin jika Tao tengah mengeraskan wajah dan mengepalkan tangannya. Belum ada jawaban dari yang diseberang sana. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak mencoba memutuskan sambungannya seperti ia lakukan pada Baekhyun tadi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"apa maksudmu?" aku yakin dia mengerti dengan nada ucapanku kali ini. Aku dan Daehyun masih dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan kesehatan. Aku masih belum mendapat jawaban dari mulut Chanyeol langsung selain aku mendengar ada sesuatu yang dibanting dan suara Chanyeol yang meminta sesuatu. _Ternyata dia sudah diluar bahkan sudah didalam taksi untuk kembali ke sekolah._ Pikirku.

"apa maksudmu Chan-yeol?!" aku mengulangi perkataanku dengan nada yang aku tekan diakhir kalimat dan aku yakin Daehyun tengah memperhatikanku dibelakangku.

 _"_ _apa kau marah? Hahaha jangan bercanda Tao. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan Himchan ke rumah sakit?"_ langkah kami terhenti didepan sebuah pintu cokelat yang disamping atas pintu itu tertulis 'ruang kesehatan'. Kami sampai ditujuan selanjutnya. Sebenarnya aku berhenti karena ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar mengada-ada sehingga aku tidak fokus dan Daehyun menepuk pelan lenganku untuk kembali fokus.

"baiklah, jadi siapa?" aku dan Daehyun masuk ke ruangan yang mengeruakan aura obat-obatan yang pahit dilidah.

 _"_ _siswa baru dan juga teman baru Himchan dikelasnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Bang Yongguk."_ Daehyun tengah menatap nanar _seonbae_ -nya ini yang tengah menahan amarahnya hingga aku sadar jika dia sedang tidak sendirian sekarang. _Kenapa anak tengil ini masih disini?_ Pikirku dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas kasar.

"baiklah. Cepatlah kembali. Aku dan Daehyun sudah diruangan kesehatan. Aku mau mepertemukan Daehyun dengan seseorang. Jadi, cepatlah." Aku mengakhiri panggilan setelah mendengar Chanyeol mengiyakan perkatakaanku.

Sebelum aku mengajak Daehyun kedalam. Aku menyerahkan _handphone_ milik Youngjae padanya tapi dia tidak mengambilnya. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti dengan yang aku maksudkan. "kau saja yang berikan ini pada pemiliknya." Dia akhirnya mengambilnya tanpa suara tapi dia memperhatikan _handphone_ itu dengan teliti sampai pada akhirnya dia mengangkat _handphone_ -nya. "pada siapa aku harus mengembalikan ini?" padahal aku sudah mengatakannya tadi.

.

"kembalikan pada pemiliknya." Aku mengulanginya lagi sambil menunjuk pada tirai-tirai putih yang tertutup rapat dan pandangan Daehyun mengikuti arah pandangan dan juga jari telunjukku memperhatikan tirai-tirai putih.

"jadi kalian sudah sampai? Tapi aku harap kalian tidak berisik." Sahut seseorang –menurutku itu Joonhong- yang mendengar percakapan kami yang terdengar cukup keras. Aku menepuk pundak Daehyun untuk melangkah mengikutiku dan yah dia melakukannya. Aku dan Daehyun menghampiri dimana sumber suara berasal. Sesampainya aku yang membuka tirai putih panjai menjulang cukup tinggi menggantung hingga menyisakan beberapa centi saja dilantai.

Dan benar saja. Disana yang menjadi sumber suaranya adalah Joonhong yang tengah duduk tersenyum melihatku sedang duduk ditepi ranjang yang aku perhatikan tengah terbaring makhluk manis –kata Chanyeol bukan kataku- karena lelah habis menangis. Tapi yang aku bingungin sekarang. Kenapa makhluk tengil dibelakangku ini tidak bergerak sama sekali? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia membeku?

"Dae…hyun… _hyung_?" untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar nada suara Joonhong yang seperti bergetar(?) aku kembali menoleh ke Daehyun yang tertunduk sambil menggenggam keras _handphone_ milik Youngjae dan aku terkadang menoleh ke Joonhong yang menampilkan wajah…ekheem…apa ini? Khawatir atau marah? Atau apa?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"yak… 'anak tengil' kau sudah lihat, kan?" Tanya Tao- _seonbae_ pada Daehyun- _hyung_ tanpa melihat kearahnya melainkan kearah Youngjae- _seonbae._ Tapi, Daehyun- _hyung_ kenapa terlihat aneh? Dia hanya menggangguk namun, posisi kepalanya masih tertunduk bahkan kepalan itu semakin mencengkram benda itu semakin kuat. Aku diam memperhatikan mereka yang juga diam. Aku harap mereka tidak membangun Youngjae- _hyung_ yang kemungkinan jika terbangun dan meilhat mereka ada disini akan kembali menangis.

"Joonhongi."

" _ne_?"Aku kembali melempar pandanganku ke Tao- _seonbae_ yang juga melempar pandangannya kearahku, ternyata dia memanggilku tanpa melihatku terlebih dahulu –menyebalkan. " _jeongmal gomsahabnida, Joonhongi."_ Lanjutnya dan kini dia menampilkan senyumnya. Sebagai balasan aku menganggukan kepala dan juga ikut tersenyum.

"'anak tengil' jadi…" Tao- _seonbae_ kembali membuka mulutnya tapi kalimatnya tidak dilanjutkan dan menurutku itu berhasil membuat Daehyun- _hyung_ mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap tajam kearah punggung Tao- _seonbae_ dan terkadang dia menatap nanar kearah Youngjae- _seonbae_ berada. Daehyun- _hyung_ masih terdiam, meski sekarang dia sudah tidak tertunduk lagi tapi tangannya masih mengepal. Tao- _senobae_ berbalik dan memberikan isyarat pada Daehyun- _hyung,_ untuk pergi mengikutinya?

Daehyun- _hyung_ mengikuti Tao- _seonbae_ pergi meninggalkan kami berdua disini. Tapi, aku penasaran apa mereka benar-benar akan pergi dari ruangan ini atau hanya berpindah posisi saja? Jadi, aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku melangkah maju dan berhenti ditirai setelah melihat mereka berhenti didekat pintu masuk.

.

Jadi, Tao- _seonbae_ hanya ingin bicara padanya berdua saja. Aku kembali ke tempatku seperti tadi duduk ditepi ranjang. Tidak banyak yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang bahkan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan lewat jam makan siang. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkan Youngjae-seonbae sendirian disini? Lagi pula ada Tao- _seonbae_ dan juga Daehyun- _hyung_ , kan?"

 ** _Degdeg…_**

 _._

 _Daehyun-hyung?_ Aku hanya terus-terusan bergumam tidak jelas dan kedua tanganku refleks bergerak bukan kearah perutku yang lapar melainkan ke dadaku yang…yang mulai terasa sesak. _Ini kenapa?_ mulutku memang bungkam tapi pikiranku terus berputar kalimat yang membingungkan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Setibanya didepan gerbang sekolahan Chanyeol keluar dari taksi dan langsung mengayunkan langkah dengan cepat. Chanyeol langsung berlari ke kiri setalah berhenti sebentar didepan pintu masuk sekolahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk lewat jalan lain.

Napasnya yang memburu menemaninya selama berlari dari turun dari taksi dan sampai sekarang dia harus berlari menuju ruangan yang ia tuju. Untuk ruangannya tidak terlalu jauh dari dia masuk gedung tadi. Hanya perlu melewati beberapa kelas yang ternyata penghuninya berhamburan dikoridor.

.

 _Kumohon, kumohon minggirlah!_ Chanyeol terus bergumam mengisyaratkan pada siswa-siswi yang mengahalanginya untuk minggir dan memberinya jalan untuk berlari dikoridor sekolah. Chanyeol berhasil berlari dengan cepat dan sekarang dia sudah berdiri didepan pintu cokelat yang bertulisan 'Ruangan Kesehatan' dengan tangan kiri bertumpu pada pintu sambil mengatur napasnya yang sampai sekarang masih memburu tersengal-sengal.

.

 _"_ _Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan datang…" / huwaaa ada yang sedang membicarakanku didalam._ Pikir Chanyeol sambil mendongakan kepalanya dan terkadang menundukannya lagi namun, tangannya malah bertambah satu untuk bertumpu dipintu.

.

 ** _Cklek~_**

 ** _._**

Chaneyol yang mendengarnya pun langsung menegakan badannya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya bertumpu kin kembali turun. Ternyata hanya Chanyeol yang sejak awal memperhatikan pintu cokelat itu karena makhluk yang hendak keluar dari ruangan awalnya tertunduk kebawah dan langsung mendongakan kepalanya setelah menemukan ada sepasang kaki yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"dia sudah datang. Chanyeol, didalam ada Daehyun yang sedang menjaga Youngjae. Aku dan juga Joonhong akan kembali ke ruangan ketertiban. Aku sudah hubungi Krystal dan juga Jaebum untuk membawakan tas mereka berdua kemari. Dan kau… akan aku antarkan tasmu nanti." Jelas Tao sambil menunjuk ke beberapa arah; Joonhong yang langsung memberi hormat pada saat Tao memperlihatkan Chanyeol padanya dan Chanyeol pun membalasnya dengan senyumannya, tirai putih yang menunjukan didalam ada Daehyun dan juga Youngjae.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menyingkir sedikit untuk member jalan untuk Tao dan juga Joonhong untuk keluar dari ruangan. Setalah mereka pergi, Chanyeol masuk kedalam melangkah ke tirai yang ditunjuk Tao tadi. _Ada Daehyun ya?_ Pikir Chanyeol yang tiba didepan tirai. Dia belum membuka tirainya malah dia tertunduk disana.

.

"masuklah, _seonbae._ Kau…"

"tidak, dae. Kau saja yang disana. Disampingnya. Aku akan tetap dibelakangnya meski aku menginginkan kau yang ada disana." Sela Chanyeol yang disusul oleh langkahnya yang meninggalkan tirai putih pemisah antaranya dengan Daehyun dan juga Youngjae.

.

"Chanyeol- _seonbae_ , ternyata benar kau sudah sampai." Sapa Krystal saat dia menemukan Chanyeol menutup pintu cokelat. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris menanggapinya dan langsung melanjutkan memunggungi Krystal. Krystal merasa ada aura aneh yang terpancarkan dari senyumannya Chanyeol. "apa kau baik-baik saja, _seonbae_?" Tanya Krystal dan yang ditanya hanya berhenti dan menganggukan kepalanya saja tanpa melihat lagi ke belakang.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Daehyun- _ah_ …" panggil Krystal setelah sesampainya dia didalam ruangan.

" _ne, noona_. Aku disini." Sahut Daehyun pelan sambil mengeluarkan telapak tangannya dari sela-sela tirai agar _noona_ -nya dapat menghampirinya. Krystal yang melihat telapak tangan dan mendengar suara Daehyun pun langsung melangkah mendekat kesumber suara.

"Daehyun- _ah_ , ini tasmu dan juga tasnya Youngjae- _ah._ " Ucap Krystal sambil memberikan tasnya Daehyun pada pemiliknya dan meletakan tas Youngjae dilantai dekat nakas. Daehyun hanya bergumam terima kasih pada _noona_ -nya yang repot-repot membawakan tasnya dan juga Youngjae. sebagai tanggapan Krystal hanya tersenyum sambill mendudukan dirinya disamping Youngjae ditepi ranjang. Memperhatikan wajah Youngjae sudah tidak terlihat pucat seperti tadi. Daehyun atau pun Krystal tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut untuk mengusir kesunyian diantara mereka.

.

"tadi didepan aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol- _seonbae._ Apa dia sudah melihat keadaan Youngjae, dae- _ah_?" cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam kesunyian dan pemikiran masing-masing tapi akhirnya Krystal membuka mulutnya karena ia tahu Daehyun –adik sepupunya- tengah merasa bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Daehyun semakin menundukan kepalanya disaat Krystal menoleh kearahnya dan melihat Daehyun hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Krystal dan Krystal hanya menghela nafas panjang atas sikap yang ditunjukan oleh Daehyun padanya.

.

.

"dimana Chanyeol? Aku pikir dia ada disini?" Tanya Tao setelah yang dia temukan disamping Youngjae hanya Daehyun yang masih duduk dikursi disamping Youngjae dengan kepala yang setia untuk tertunduk. Daehyun memperhatikan dan terkadang ia memutarkan _handphone_ milik Youngjae ditangannya. Tao merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Daehyun pun hanya menatap malas pada _namja_ yang mendapat julukan 'anak tengil' ini.

.

Suasana memang hening tapi Tao tidak bisa diam saja untuk membiarkan suasana seperti akan terus berlanjut. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil bangku lain yang tersebar dibalik tirai-tirai yang cukup banyak. Tao cukup bersyukur untuk ruangan kesehatan sekolahnya yang cukup luas. Daehyun tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Tao tapi dia tidak menggubris apa yang dilakukan oleh Tao.

Tao sengaja mencari kursi yang jauh dari posisi Youngjae dan juga Daehyun. Sengaja untuk menyeret kursi itu dan membuat suara decitan dilantai. Hasilnya? Dia menemukan sebuah kursi dan dia benar-benar melakukannya. Menyeret kursi itu ke samping Youngjae berseberangan dengan Daehyun.

Daehyun langsung bangkit dan mencoba menenangkan Youngjae yang tiba-tiba mengkerutkan dahinya karena suara decitan yang dibuat oleh Tao, walau matanya masih tertutup. _Dia benar-benar bodoh_. Gerutu Daehyun sambil mencoba menenangkan Youngjae untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. _Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol-seonbae jika dia disini?_ Pikir Daehyun sambil menatap Tao malas ketika _namja_ tinggi ini sampai dihadapannya. Tao yang merasa diperhatikan hanya nyengir tidak jelas kearah Daehyun. Dan Daehyun semakin menekukan wajahnya melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Tao.

.

"kalau ada Chanyeol disini. Dia benar-benar akan seperti itu. Menampilkan wajah mengerikan sama hal nya yang kau lakukan 'anak tengil'." Ucap Tao santai sambil mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang ia sudah ambil barusan tanpa memperdulikan Daehyun yang termangu mendengar perkataan Tao.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _"_** ** _kau tidak kemari 'jangkung'?"_**

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris membaca rentetan kalimat yang dikirim oleh Tao padanya.

"aku sudah kesana…"

"tidak…"

Chanyeol selalu menghapus setiap kalimat yang ia sudah susun rapih dia layar ponselnya. Dia hanya menghela napas kasar. Bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Dia tidak bisa disamping Youngjae seperti yang dia harapkan sebelum datang kembali ke sekolah.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Youngjae sudah bangun, apa kau yakin tidak ingin kemari, 'jangkung'?"_**

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tidak mampu untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali berlari menghampiri Youngjae dan memeluknya bahkan sekarang dia tidak sanggup untuk membalas pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

.

 _Aku menyerah atau tidak aku akan tetap dibelakangnya dan aku akan tetap terluka._

.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam. Tubuhnya terbaring tanpa alas diatap gedung sekolahnya bersembunyi dibalik tembok pemisah antaranya dengan teriknya matahari. Menahan rasa sakit yang kembali bertamu dilubuk hatinya. Bayang-bayang senyum seseorangpun menghiasi benaknya yang sudah letih untuk memikirkannya. Youngjae terlalu manis dan juga imut untuk merasakan rasa ini.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meneteskan air mata dan salah satu lengannya refleks untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir. Dan lengannya yang lain meraba dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit seperti terhantam sebuah benda yang memiliki duri yang begitu tajam dan tertanjam didadanya.

.

 ** _Dret-dret-dret~_**

.

Chanyeol langsung merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil _Handphone_ miliknya yang kembali berdering.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Chanyeol- _hyung_ tidak membalas pesan singkatmu, _seonbae_?" Tanya Youngjae antusias tapi jawaban dari Tao sangatlah membuatnya kecewa. Tao yang melihat wajah Youngjae yang berbeda dari saat dia bangun dan melihat Daehyun disampingnya langsung kelagapan panik. Sedangkan Daehyun biasa saja bhakan dia meluncurkan tatapan aneh pada _seonbae_ yang mendapat julukan _'seonbae_ menakutkan' dari para siswa dapat menampilkan wajah aneh.

.

"Daehyun, 'dia' memintaku untuk menemani Himchan- _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang." Ucap Youngjae miris dan Daehyun kembali tertunduk memperhatikan benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

.

"ini, telepon saja Chanyeol- _seonbae_ jika kau membutuhkannya." Youngjae cukup terkisap dengan sikap Daehyun yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Youngjae merasa Daehyun sepertinya sedang marah padanya kerena dia tidak bisa menjaga Himchan- _hyung_ lansung mengambil ponselnya dengan takut-takut. Tao yang merasa Daehyun sudah menunjukan menyeramkan pun langsung menimpali dengan senyuman untuk menyemangati Youngjae untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Daripada Daehyun yang membuat Youngjae takut untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

Dengan lincah jari jemari Youngjae mencari nama pemilik nomor Chanyeol dikontak teleponnya.

.

Youngjae hanya menghela napas kasar setelah mendapati bahwa Chanyeol tidak dapat dihubungi. Daehyun masih setia untuk menundukan kepalanya. Tapi, berbeda dengan Tao. Dia langsung bangkit dan berlalu pergi. Namun, sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dia menghampiri Daehyun untuk tidak menundukan kepalanya terus menerus dan menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Youngjae berbicara untuk terus membuatnya terjaga dan tidak merasa kesepian. Setelah itu dia menghampiri Youngjae berpamitan untuk menyeret Chanyeol kehadapannya Youngjae. Youngjae yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

.

Entah kenapa Daehyun merasakan lidahnya sulit digerakan untuk menyuarakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat suasana menyebalkan seperti ini hilang. Tapi tetap saja, Daehyun tidak mampu berkata-kata bahkan Youngjae kembali membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Daehyun.

.

"hey, _Miss Cubby…"_

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" sela Youngjae keras kepala –lihat saja, dia menyela tapi dia tidak membalikan badannya atau bahkan menggeser kepalanya untuk sekedar melirik kebelakang saja tidak. Daehyun hanya menampilkan senyum simpul mendengar suara dan tingkah Youngjae dan dia memutuskan untuk bangkit. _Apa dia akan meninggalkanku sendiri_. Pikir Youngjae disaat dia mendengar suara kursi yang ia yakini itu kursi yang diduduki Daehyun. Dia ingin berbalik dan melihat apa benar Daehyun benar-benar pergi atau tidak. Tapi, dia terlalu takut untuk berbalik.

"ini sudah tersambung dengan ponsel milik Chanyeol- _seonbae_." ucap Daehyun setelah dia sampai dihadapan Youngjae sambil menyerahkan ponsel milik Youngjae yang sudah terhubung dengan Chanyeol. Youngjae tentu saja terkejut dengan sikap Daehyun kali ini. Jadi, dia langsung mendudukan dirinya diranjang menghadap Daehyun dan meraih ponselnya. Youngjae sudah menggenggam ponselnya. Tapi matanya terkadang melirik pada Daehyun. Tadi Daehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin tapi sekarang masih tapi tidak sedingin yang tadi.

"Ch-Chanyeol?" panggil Youngjae ragu-ragu. Dia takut jika Chanyeol akan langsung menutup sambungannya.

 _"_ _ne, jae-ah?"_ sahut Chanyeol dengan nada seperti biasa diberbicara pada Youngjae. Tidak ada getaran dikalimatnya. Tentu saja Youngjae langsung tersenyum lega setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _"_ _kau sedang berada dimana, Chanyeol-hyung?"_ tanyanya pada Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia sangat antusias saat Chanyeol berbicara padanya.

"itu tidak penting. Begaimana keadaanmu. Apa sudah lebih baik?" _kenapa dadaku sakit sekali rasanya._ Lanjut Chanyeol tapi dia memilih tidak memberi tahu padanya. Dan tangannya Chanyeol yang lain meremas dadanya yang benar-benar sakit.

 _"_ _itu penting, hyung~. Ne, sudah merasa lebih baik."_ Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum mendengar suara Youngjae yang terdengar seperti merajuk dan dia tersenyum karena makhluk manis diseberang sambungan baik-baik saja. Untuk sekarang. Tidak untuk nanti. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum miris karena dia tidak bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

"itu tidak penting yang penting adalah kau sudah lebih baik."

 _"_ _kenapa itu tidak penting? Apa kau ingin aku tidak disampingmu?"_

 _karena aku tidak ingin kau melihatku terjatuh karena dirimu, jae-ah. Tidak, jae, tidak. Aku ingin kau disampingku. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa atau tidak untuk melakukannya._ Pikir Chanyeol menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Youngjae tujukan untuknya. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya padanya. Dia takut. Chanyeol takut kalau Youngjae akan benar-benar pergi darinya.

 _"_ _hyung~ jawab~"_ keluh Youngjae yang manja mulai terdengar lagi.

 ** _Greb~_**

"kami ada diatap gedung satu Youngjae- _ssi_ , tenang saja akan aku bawa _hyung-_ mu ini ke ruangan, oke?" Chanyeol terkejut bukan main disaat waktu yang tidak tepat. Yah, Tao merebut _handphone_ milik Chanyeol sedangkan sang pemilik _handphone_ sedang berbincang dengan makhluk yang ia suka. Dan sekarang dia malah mengatakan _hyung-_ mu. _Akan aku bunuh kau Tao!_ Pikir Chanyeol sambil meluncurkan tatapan mematikan pada Tao.

pemilik _handphone_ masih memperhatikan punggung Tao yang seenaknya membawa _handphone_ -nya pergi menjauh darinya dan justru dia yang berbicara pada Youngjae. Dan terkadang Tao menoleh ke Chanyeol melihat dan mengatakannya pada Youngjae. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Tao pada Youngjae.

.

"baiklah. Apa kau ingin bicara lagi dengan Chanyeol?" ucap Tao sambil mendekatkan diri pada sang pemilik _handphone_ –Chanyeol- dan setelah itu menyerahkan _handphone_ -nya pada Chanyeol. "dia masih mau bicara denganmu, 'jangkung'." Lanjut Tao yang sadar jika mata Chanyeol masih menatap tajam kearahnya dan tangan Chanyeol juga sepertinya enggan untuk mengambil _handphone_ -nya lagi. Tapi ini untuk Youngjae. _Kalau bukan Youngjae yang menghubungiku aku tidak mau mengambilnya lagi apalagi darimu, 'koko'!_ pikir Chanyeol sambil meraih _handphone_ -nya dan menempelkan pada telinganya.

 _"_ _Chanyeol-hyung, bagaimana keadaan Himchan-hyung?"_ Chanyeol dapat sedikit bernapas lega karena yang Youngjae pikirkan itu Himchan bukan kenapa Chanyeol bisa menyendiri seperti ini diatap. Chanyeol masih menatap Tao yang juga ikut-ikutan mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. " _mwoya!?_ " keluh Tao ketika dia sadar kalau Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dan Chanyeol langsung membuang pandangannya lurus kedepan.

 _"_ _apa terjadi sesuatu pada Tao-seonbae?"_

"mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Tapi, jangan pedulikan Tao. Peduliakan saja Himchan." jawab Chanyeol santai tapi matanya kembali sinis kearah makhluk menyebalkan yang duduk disampingnya dan makhluk yang dibicarakan Chanyeol membuat Tao berdecak pelan.

 _"_ _hyung, bisa kau kemari?"_

.

"aku benar-benar akan menjatuhkan tubuhmu dari sini Tao! Jika kau selalu mengejutkanku seperti tadi!" ancam Chanyeol yang akhir terucap juga. Tao yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum simpul dan melayangkan permintaan maaf pada Chanyeol.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

" _Miss Chu…_ "

"sudah aku katakan bukan untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu?!" geram Youngjae. Daehyun justru bukannya takut pada gertakannya Youngjae melainkan dia terkekeh melihat Youngjae yang merajuk dengan wajah yang lucu seperti itu; mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya dan juga Youngjae melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

Youngjae yang merasa ditertawakan semakin merajuk dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut dan saat dibalik selimut Youngjae berteriak untuk Daehyun berhenti tertawa. Tapi, Daehyun masih mengabaikan Youngjae dan terus saja tertawa bahkan semakin kencang.

"kenapa dia masih saja tertawa? Dan kenapa tawanya semakin kencang?!" gerutu Youngjae tapi tentu saja Daehyun mendengarnya meski dia mengabaikannya.

"Aaa! Daehyun kenapa kau terus saja tertawa!" sekali lagi Youngjae berteriak tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya yang tidak menampakan wajahnya kalau sekarang dia menampakan kepalanya dan memerlihatkan kalau dia benar-benar sedang merajuk pada Daehyun.

"hehe…ekhem…jangan mengeluarkan kepalamu saja, jae. Kau seperti…" Youngjae tidak terlalu yakin dengan ucapan Daehyun yang sengaja dipenggal olehnya, lihat saja Daehyun yang tadinya sudah berhenti tertawa sekarang disaat dia memenggal kalimatnya dia malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"…seperti habis melakukan 'sesuatu', kau tahu." Dan benar saja perkiraan Youngjae. Ketawa Daehyun sudah benar-benar pecah dan berhasil membuat Youngjae tersungut marah. Dan tanpa Daehyun sadari. Youngjae sudah terduduk mengahadap dirinya dan juga dia sudah siap untuk memukuli Daehyun dengan bantal yang sudah ia genggam erat. Dan…

 ** _Buk-buk_**

"yak! Youngjae! Maaf! Yak! Jangan memukuli lagi! Yak! Ah sakiiiiit!" suara tawa Daehyun tergantikan oleh ringisanya yang tercipta oleh pukulan bertubi-tubi yang diluncurkan oleh Youngjae. dan sang pemukul –Youngjae- hanya berkumandang 'rasakan kau rasakan' dengan keras.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menghentikan pukulan yang mematikan dari Youngjae karena didalam sudah ada Chanyeol yang memegangi kedua tangan Youngjae dan Tao yang menarik kursi yang diduduki oleh Daehyun menjauh dari Youngjae.

"Yak! Daehyun! Kau… Yak! _Hyung_ kenapa kau memegangiku seperti ini?" Tanya Youngjae setelah dia sadar kalau Chanyeol yang memegangi kedua tangannya sambil menatap sinis kearah Daehyun dan juga Tao yang menolong Daehyun dari cengkramannya. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya melongo melihat Youngjae yang sudah berada jauh darinya. Daehyun bernapas lega dapat lepas dari pukulan Youngjae yang tiba-tiba membabi buta.

" _hyung~"_ rajuk Youngjae yang terdengar membuat Tao dan juga Daehyun saling menatap dan terkekeh mendengarnya. Objek yang ditertawakan terus memberontak. Dan…

 ** _Bruk~_**

 ** _Bruk~_**

Dua bantal melayang yang satu ke wajah Daehyun dan yang lainnya ke wajah Tao. Untuk Daehyun Youngjae yang melemparnya sedangkan yang satunya Chanyeol yang melemparnya. Salah sendiri kenapa menertawakan objek yang sedang mengamuk.

"yak! Kenapa aku juga kena?" Tanya Tao tanpa dosa sambil mengambil bantal yang mendarat sempurna diwajahnya dan juga wajah Daehyun dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah tidak menggenggam tangan Youngjae lagi. Melemparkan bantal yang satu ke ranjang Youngjae berada. "kau dapatkan bantal yang ini dari mana?" Tanya Tao lagi yang melongo melihat bantal yang masih tersisa ditangannya.

"berikan saja." Sahut Chanyeol sinis sambil menggerakan tangannya meminta bantal itu dan Tao meletakannya diranjang yang ternyata tidak ada bantalnya. Ranjang disebelah kiri Youngjae. "kenapa kau memukuli Daehyun, jae?" Tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Youngjae yang sedari tadi hanya menatap sinis kearah Daehyun dan yang dipanggil langsung menampilkan wajah _aegyeo_ -nya. _Mencoba untuk mengadu dengan wajah seperti itu? Yang benar saja_. Pikir Daehyun.

"dia terus-terus menertawaiku, _hyung_ ~" Bingo. Perkiraan Daehyun benar bahwa Youngjae akan mengadu pada Chanyeol. Daehyun langsung mengangkat tangannya dan mengayunkannya dan juga menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengelak dari tuduhan yang diluncurkan oleh Youngjae ketika Chanyeol menatap Daehyun mencari jawaban. Dan disaat yang bersaamaan Youngjae mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya melihat Daehyun seperti itu.

"jangan memukuli 'anak tengil' ini, Youngjae." Tao menimpali disaat dia sudah berada disamping Daehyun dan tidak seperti biasanya Daehyun membenarkan kalimat Tao meski Daehyun tidak suka terus-terusan dipanggil 'anak tengil'. "tapi… _hyung~"_ sekali lagi Youngjae merajuk pada Chanyeol mencoba agar Chanyeol tidak ikut-ikutan Tao yang membela Daehyun.

"dengarkan aku, Youngjae- _ah_." Tao dan Daehyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang seperti sedang membujuk Youngjae untuk tidak merajuk lagi. Terutama Youngjae langsung memposisikan dudukannya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Benar yang dikatakan Tao. Jangan memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Kalau kau memukulnya sekali atau mencubitnya sekali saja, aku yakin Daehyun akan berhenti menertawakanmu. Buktinya kita dapat memberhentikan tawa mereka berdua dalam sekali lemparan saja. Jadi, apapun alasannya. Jangan lakukan itu lagi. _Arraseo?"_ lanjut Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas pada pipi Youngjae. Daehyun dan Tao mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Youngjae semakin mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya dan justru dia menghela kasar.

"Daehyun, jika kau tidak tahu cara membuat Youngjae tidak marah lagi padamu seperti tadi lebih baik kau jangan membuatnya marah. _Arraseo?"_ Daehyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan dan dia mengangguk ragu tapi matanya tidak lepas dari matanya Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam. Berbeda dengan Tao yang langsung mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol melihat tingkah sahabatnya rasanya ingin melempar bantal yang tadi ia lempar ke kepala Tao sekali lagi saja. _Tao benar-benar ingin membuatku muntah dengan gayanya yang seperti itu._ Pikir Chanyeol.

.

Pertikaian anatara dua kubu;kubu pertama beranggotakan Daehyun dan Tao, kubu yang menyebalkan dan sukanya menganggu –menurut kesepakatan kubu kedua- dan kubu yang kedua beranggotakan Youngjae dan Chanyeol, kubu yang suka marah-marah tijel alias tidak jelas –menurut Daehyun dan disetujui oleh Tao. Bisa kembali akur lagi, meski Daehyun dan juga Tao mesti berjaga jarak dari Youngjae atau pun Chanyeol. Sangat berbahaya kalau mereka –Youngjae dan Chanyeol- secara bersamaan mengamuk ditempat seperti ini. Akan panjang urusannya nanti.

Daehyun hanya memperhatikan Youngjae yang bermanja ria pada Chanyeol. Dia iri? Atau apa? Tapi, Entahlah. Daehyun hanya merasa ada yang dari dirinya. Itu saja.

"Tao- _seonbae,_ Chanyeol- _hyung,_ Daehyun…" panggil Youngjae berturut-turut dan membuat orang yang dipanggil langsung memperhatikan gerak-gerik Youngjae yang mulai tertunduk dan meremas selimut yang sedikit menutupi tubuhnya itu. Dan tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan Youngjae satu pun. Termasuk Chanyeol yang tepat berada dibelakangnya pun tidak menjawab panggilan Youngjae.

"apa kalian mengenal dengan Baekhyun?"

.

1detik

.

2detik

.

3detik

.

Tiga makhluk yang tadi namanya dipanggil oleh Youngjae kini membeku. Terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae yang meluncur mulus dari bibir _kissble_ miliknya itu. Apalagi Chanyeol. Dia langsung ikut tertunduk bahkan tangan kirinya yang bebas rafleks meraih dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. Tao bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Youngjae ketika Chanyeol merasakan luka lamanya. Sama halnya Daehyun. Dia juga bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan pada Youngjae.

 ** _._**

 ** _Daehyun ada telepon yooohooo~ ada telepon yooohooo~_**

.

Suara panggilan masuk kini terdengar diponsel milik Daehyun. Daehyun langsung merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terus berbunyi. Dan itu cukup melegakan untuk tiga makhluk dari pertanyaan Youngjae, meski mereka tahu ini hanya bersifat sementara. "kenapa suaranya seperti itu?" cela Tao yang mendapat hadiah tatapan mematikan dari sang pemilik ponsel.

 _Baekhyun?_ Pikir Daehyun setelah dia melihat pemanggil dilayar ponselnya dan terkadang dia melirik kearah Youngjae yang tengah meperhatikannya. Daehyun melihat Chanyeol yang masih menundukan kepalanya dan juga terlihat tangannya yang meremas dadanya. Daehyun ragu untuk mengangkat telepon ini. Tapi apa boleh buat?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Himchan…Himchan…Himchan…Himchan…" Yongguk terus saja bergumam.

" _eung…"_ Yongguk yang mendengar sebuah suara awalnya tidak begitu mempedulikannya tapi…

" _eung…"_ suaranya kembali terdengar. Dan berhasil membuatnya sedikit merinding. Tentu saja ini rumah sakit. Jadi, suara-suara seperti itu agak sedikit terngiang ditelinga.

.

"hey,"/ _pletak_

"sakit" rengek Yongguk sambil mengelus sayang pada kepalanya yang tadi dipukul oleh seseorang.

"kau tadi memanggilku tapi saat aku menjawab kau malah terdiam bahkan semakin menundukan kepalamu." Mata Yongguk langsung terbelalak terbuka melihat Himchan yang sudah sadar bahkan sekarang dia sudah duduk menghadap dirinya. "kau sudah sadar, Hime?" ucap Yongguk takjub dan bagi Himchan panggilan yang didendangkan Yongguk untuknya ini sedikit membuat ingin terbang kalau dia tidak sedang dirawat dirumah sakit mungkin Himchan akan terbang beneran.

"kau kenapa tertunduk dan terus memanggil namaku terus menerus bahkan mengabaikanku?" Tanya Himchan panjang kali lebar. Sedangkan yang ditanya melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi. Mengelus sayang pada kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Himchan.

"jawab pertanyaanku, _pabboya!_ " Himchan yang merasa diabaikan oleh makhluk yang ditanya akhirnya naik pitam juga. Dan yang ditanya?

"kau bertanya? Bertanya apa?" Tanya Yongguk polos atau tanpa dosa?

.

 ** _Jdeeeeeeeer~_**

.

"Yongguk jika kita berada disekolahan sekarang dan bukannya dirumah sakit seperti ini. Aku sudah membunuhmu!" suara Himchan memang pelan tapi itu mampu membuat Yongguk mengangguk cepat dan melayangkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

.

"apa hanya kau saja yang disini menemaniku?" Tanya Himchan penasaran karena saat dia sadar hanya menemukan Yongguk yang tertunduk ditepi ranjangnya sambil bergumam namanya terus dan terus. "tadi ada Chanyeol. Tapi, dia pergi saat setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang." Jawab Yongguk dengan wajah yang serius dengan apel yang ia kupas untuk Himchan. Himchan memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dan Yongguk yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas pelan. Dan memajukan badannya mendekat diri ke ranjang milik Himchan sambil menyodorkan potongan apel ke mulut Himchan. Dan Himchan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Yongguk.

"tadi ada seseorang yang menelponmu. Tapi, aku serahkan pada Chanyeol." Jelas Yongguk sambil menyodorkan potongan apel ke mulutnya Himchan yang sudah kosong. " _eum…nu…gu?"_ Tanya Himchan dengan mulut yang begitu penuh oleh apel-apel yang diberikan oleh Yongguk.

" _molla_."/ _pletak_

Jawaban Yongguk memang singkat dan sesingkat itu juga tangan Himchan langsung memukul kepalanya lagi dengan sendok yang tergeletak diatas nakas.

"sakit Hime~"

 ** _._**

 ** _Blushing~_**

Himchan langsung menutupi pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa hangat saat mendengar Yongguk merajuk seperti itu. Yongguk terus-terusan mengelus sayang kepalanya yang sudah dua kali kena pukul Himchan. Namun, saat Yongguk menoleh kearah Himchan yang terlihat _shock_ dan juga sibuk mengusapi –mendinginkan- wajah khususnya dikedua pipinya langsung panic akan terjadi sesuatu pada Himchan dan berniat untuk memanggil suster untuk memeriksakan keadaannya.

Himchan yang menyadari gelagat Yongguk yang terlihat panik langsung menarik tangan Yongguk untuk melihat ke wajahnya. Saat Yongguk berpaling ke wajah Himchan. Himchan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan untungnya Yongguk mengerti maksudnya. Jadi, Himchan dapat bernapas lega untuk kejadian konyol seperti ini. _Padahal dia yang membuat pipiku memanas seperti ini, kenapa dia yang panik?_ Pikir Himchan sambil menatap _intens_ _namja_ berwajah tegas yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Hime, jika kau ingin tahu siapa yang menghubungimu yang diangkat oleh Chanyeol. Kau bisa melihat dipanggilan masuk, kan?" Yongguk memainkan ponsel Himchan dan menyerahkannya pada Himchan. " _eum… Hime, are you okay?"_ Tanya Yongguk polos ketika dia menemukan Himchan yang termangu memperhatikan dirinya.

" _thank's"_ jawab Himchan singkat dan cepat setelah Yongguk mendapatinya tengah menatap _intens_ pada Yongguk. Himchan langsung memainkan jari jemari lentiknya untuk menari diatas layar ponsel miliknya. Dan jari Himchan langsung terhenti seketika. Yongguk yang melihat tingkah Himchan yang terlihat aneh pun penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Himchan dilayar ponsel milik Himchan. "benar, tadi dia menguhubungi dan yang mengangkatnya Chanyeol." Jelas Yongguk setelah melihat yang dilihat Himchan. sedangkan Himchan semakin termangu mendengar penjelasan Yongguk.

 _Baekhyun?_ Pikir Himchan sambil menatap kosong lurus kedepan.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yongguk sedikit atau memang khawatir dengan kondisi Himchan saat ini? Karena sekarang dia mengganggam tangannya Himchan dengan erat dan itu berhasil membuat sang pemilik tangan menoleh kearahnya. Sepasang mata _marbel_ hitam pekat bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat yang tajam. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang membingungkan.

"apa kau baik-bak saja?" Yongguk mengulangi perkataannya. Karena Himchan tidak menjawab pertanyaanya malah dia tenggelam dimata cokelat milik Yongguk. " _ani, nan gwaenchana, gukkie."_ Jawaban Himchan yang diakhir kalimatnya memanggil Yongguk dengan panggilan yang tidak terduga oleh siapa pun dan makhluk yang dipanggil seperti itu langsung tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi yang cemerlang. Sedangkan Himchan?

 ** _Blushiiiing~_**

"kenapa wajahmu memerah, hime- _ah_?" posisi Yongguk yang mengahadap langsung dengan wajah Himchan langsung bertanya ketika semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi Himchan dengan polosnya dan jangan lupakan wajah Yongguk yang menampilkan dia benar-benar polos. Himchan yang mendengarnya pun langsung menarik dirinya dan menyembunyikan dibalik selimut. Jantung Himchan dan juga Yongguk sama-sama berdetak cepat. Berpacu oleh waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

haihaihaihaihaaaaaai~ *bow*

huwaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya akhirnya~ /abaikan/

mohon RnR nya~ gomawo~


End file.
